Tamers 2029: Un Nuevo Digimundo
by Nayru A
Summary: Pasan los años con los Tamers, desde la batalla del DReaper no habian vuelto a tener aventuras... pero que pasa cuando años despues la puerta se abre de nuevo algunos años después? He regresado de entre los muertos!
1. Prologo Primera Parte

Era un día cálido de primavera, pero no era un día cualquiera, era el día de la reunión anual de los Tamers, festejando la derrota del D-Reaper. En esos momentos un Takato Matsuki de 32 años arreglaba la parrilla del jardín para cocinar unas buenas hamburguesas. En tantos años que habían pasado, el y su novia de toda la vida, Juri Katou, habían contraído matrimonio por allá en sus 20 años, y procreado dos niños, un pequeño de 10 años y una niña de 9 que eran casi su mismo retrato, solo que el pequeño se parecía mas a Juri y la pequeña a el (pero en bonito). Ese año la reunión sería en su casa, cuyo patio era algo grande comparado con la casa de la reunión del año anterior (el departamento de Ai y su esposo) pero era pequeño comparado con el de la residencia Akiyama. El atendía la panadería que heredo de sus padres y a veces le ayudaba a Juri con el restaurante, y ambos negocios habían prosperado tanto como para vivir decentemente y criar a su par de hijos.

Sus dos pequeños se encontraban arreglando sus habitaciones (mas bien el pequeño conectando el nintendo y la pequeña acomodando sus muñecas); el timbre sonó y la pequeña fue a abrir rápidamente, al igual que su madre, Juri Matsuki.

- Hola Juri! Como están todos!

- Pasen por favor! - mencionó Juri a los recién llegados, los Wong - Takato esta en el patio con la parrilla, pero pásenle!

Eran los Wong, un Henry Wong de 32 años con su esposa, Alice Mc. Coy y su par de niños, un clon de Henry de 10 años y un pequeño rubio de 5 (Este ultimo inmediatamente fue con el pequeño Matsuki para jugar en el nintendo). Henry fue a ayudar a Takato con la comida en lo que llegaban los demás.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí, como cada año...

- Este día también es especial...

Todo iba bien para la familia Wong; ambos padres trabajaban en la corporación Hypnos, junto con Mitsuo Yamaki, que ahora estaba casado con Rumiko Makino. El pequeño Matsuki gritó entonces desde la ventana hacia donde estaba su padre conversando.

- Ya llegaron tío Kazu y tío Kenta!!!

Sobre ellos dos nadie decía nada, eran amigos desde hace mucho y no tenían prejuicios sobre ellos, simplemente se querían y nadie decía nada. Ambos tenían un café Internet con varias sucursales por todo el distrito de Shinjuku, y estaban por abrir uno en Nagano.

- Hey band!! Hero-Kazu it's here!!!

- Ya nos dimos cuenta Kazu - mencionó Takato, al verlo entrar hacia el jardín por la puerta trasera – pero no hagas tanto escándalo!

Un rato después llegó Suzie con su esposo, Makoto Kuroaga, con el cual estaba casada desde tres años antes, pero apenas estaban esperando su primer hijo: Suzie tenia 5 meses de embarazo, pero aun conservaba su buen sentido del humor, recordándole a su hermano Henry las peripecias que le hizo pasar antes de que la dejara casarse con Makoto; mas aun así lo quería solo porque era su hermano. En cambio Ai, hermana de Makoto estaba casada con el medio hermano de Juri, así que ahora era Ai Katou; pero ambas familias trabajaban juntas en un negocio de juguetes y muñecas, y al contrario de lo que Henry decía al principio cuando la abrieron, les iba muy bien.

Parecía que esa vez no estarían completos cuando se comenzó a escuchar un barullo en la puerta: Llegaba el torbellino Akiyama. así como uno de los pequeños Matsuki y uno de los Wong eran replica de sus padres, los Akiyama no eran la excepción, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la llegada, un niño idéntico a Ryo se fue corriendo a donde estaban con el nintendo; Ryo hizo su entrada triunfal junto con un par de niñas iguales y su esposa que como de costumbre traía una cara de enfado.

- Hey Ryo! Acá estamos con la comida!

- Hey que onda mendigos!! - Levanta la mano donde trae una bolsa - traje galletas para tragar!!

- No seas grosero Ryo!!! - lo regaño su esposa, la pelirroja Makino que ahora era Akiyama - Además las galletas para los niños!!!

Todo eso era normal en la familia Akiyama, tan normal como respirar o comer. El como habían terminado juntos era algo extraño, Takato recordaba que un día estaban peleándose a morir (mas bien Rika con sus comentarios sarcásticos y Ryo intentando conquistarla) y al día siguiente se besaban apasionadamente en el parque Chuo. Ryo trabajaba de maestro en la que había sido la primaria donde habían estado la mayoría de los tamers, mientras que Rika había dado el brazo a torcer por fin, y aunque no se convirtió en modelo como su madre, siguió una carrera de diseño.

Recordó que justo después del incidente del D-Reaper, su madre, Rumiko Makino anduvo saliendo con Mitsuo Yamaki, con el que mas adelante se caso y este paso a ser como un padre para la pelirroja, que milagrosamente no negó ese matrimonio.

- Suzie! Cuanto tiempo!

- Hola Rika! Ya te extrañábamos! - mencionó la futura mamá.

- Sabes que Fukuoka esta hasta el fin de Japón y no podemos venir todos los días... - le mira a Suzie el formado vientre - Por cierto... ¿Cuantos meses tienes?

- Cinco... casi seis...

- Esta nerviosa porque es el primer hijo - mencionó Juri - así que aquí estamos dándole unos consejos...

- Que se ponga nerviosa cuando sean dos - mencionó la pelirroja - ahí si que pegue el grito en el cielo...

- Tus niñas son tan lindas - respondió Suzie - me gustaría que fuera niña...

- Para que las vistas como una muñeca real? - interrumpió Alice - pobres de Terriermon y Lopmon en su tiempo...

- Que insinúas cuñada?

- Es mejor niña que varón - interrumpió ahora Juri - son mas hiperactivos estos últimos... ya no soporto las sesiones de soccer de los domingos de Takato y Keisuke...

- Puros varones... tuve puros varones... - mencionó Alice - Creen que no me vuelvo loca los domingos?

- Aunque en mi caso Ryo es el que lo soporta... el fútbol de los domingos somos Shizuka y yo... Ja ja ja!!

Para ese entonces Keisuke, el primogénito Matsuki jugaba con Kensou (el menor Wong) y Ryoji (el primogénito Akiyama) de 13 años en el nintendo; la niña Matsuki, Natsumi, jugaba con Shiraze en la habitación, la menor de las gemelas Akiyama, mientras que Shizuka, la gemela que faltaba, jugaba tranquilamente en el patio con Aoshi (el primogénito Wong) a corretearse por todo el patio.

Cada vez que venían a Shinjuku, los Akiyama se quedaban en la casa de los padres de Rika, con excepción de su hija Shizuka, que siempre quería quedarse en casa de su tío Henry solo por andar jugando con Aoshi, que rara vez jugaba con los otros chicos cuando estaba ella. De no ser porque eran niños, sus padres se hubiesen imaginado otras cosas, aunque conociendo a Ryo era él quien pensaba esas otras cosas.

- Solo son amigos Ryo - decía Takato, ya sirviendo las hamburguesas - siempre imaginas cosas...

- Si fuera tu hija estarías igual que yo - le respondió Ryo - así empiezan, como amigos... y terminan... tu sabes... - pone cara de susto - Noooo!!!! Mi pequeña!!!! TTTT

- Cálmate Ryo... - intentaba decir Kazu, intentando calmarlo con unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Henry aleja a tu hijo de mi hija!!!

- Solamente son amigos - respondió el Wong - No es para tanto u

- Eso díselo a otra persona Henry!!! - se dirige a Takato - Amigo! Entiéndeme! Tu tienes hija!

- Si, pero no me ha dado motivos para celarla... son niños apenas... u

- Exacto, preocúpate cuando sean adolescentes - mencionó Kenta - ahí si preocúpate de los miles de pretendientes que tendrán tus hijas...

- Agh! No me asusten! - gritaba Ryo todo eufórico.

- A veces me pregunto como ustedes dos pueden saber tanto de niños - mencionó Takato a Kazu y Kenta - si no tienen y no han querido adoptar...

- Son por los embarazos sicológicos de Kazu - dijo Kenta - siempre que tiene uno se pone a investigar como loco.

- No me quemes!!! - gritó Kazu.

En eso llegaron los que faltaban, Mitsuo Yamaki con la madre de Rika, además de Jyanjiou Wong, el padre de Henry.

- Hola jefe! - mencionó Henry cuando los vio llegar - Papa! que bien que viniste!

- Suegros! - gritó Ryo.

- Entonces ahora si estamos completos - mencionó Takato - y justo a tiempo porque ya están las hamburguesas...

Solo mencionó lo de las hamburguesas y los chicos que estaban jugando nintendo aparecieron en el patio trasero con unos platos desechables, al igual que Shiraze y Natsumi.

- Donde están Shizuka y Aoshi??

- Se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, andaban cansados - dijo Alice - se estuvieron correteando y jugando a las escondidas un buen rato.

Pasado un rato, ya varios se habían acabado su hamburguesa, e incluso varios estaban repitiendo plato, como Kazu y Ryo que no tenían fondo. De repente un pequeño temblor sacudió parte de ese distrito, mientras que del cielo comenzaban a salir unos rayos de colores. Lo primero que hicieron fue intentar poner a salvo a los niños, para después dar una buena ojeada hacia el cielo.

- Será posible... - Juri tenía los ojos bien abiertos – que hayan regresado?

- Podría ser... - Takato miraba al cielo, sin importarle que se quemaran las demás hamburguesas - Guilmon?

Los rayos se movían de un lado a otro, como buscando a algo. Los menores estaban asustados y se cubrieron tras sus padres, aunque los pequeños que habían estado dormidos despertaron al sentir algo en sus manos.

Suzie se aferraba a su marido con tal de no desmayarse de la impresión, cuando todos vieron que en las manos de sus hijos se formaba un digihuevo, además de un D-Arc en sus bolsillos. A Suzie le sorprendió mas aun el digihuevo que se formo en sus manos... ¿Seria para su futuro bebe?

Rika abrió los ojos cuando uno de los rayos se acerco a ella, poniéndose a unos escasos metros, pero pudo distinguir algo dentro de aquello.

- Pokomon?

Dicho eso una pequeña cosa amarilla con orejas y cola salto hacia ella, al igual que los demás compañeros digimon saltaban hacia sus respectivos tamers, aunque solo faltaron los de Kazu y Kenta, además del de Juri (todos sabemos el porque).

- Gigimon que sorpresa!!!

- Takatomon! Haz crecido mucho! - respondió una pequeña bola roja con rayas.

El hijo mayor de Takato señaló al digimon con una mano, a la vez que sostenía un digihuevo con la otra mano.

- Papá... ¿Eso es un digimon? - a continuación señala el digihuevo que traía en sus manos - ¿Y esto es un digihuevo? – Takato asintió tranquilamente.

- Si, así es - respondió la bola roja con rayas, Gigimon.

- ¿Pero en donde están Marine Angemon y Andromon? - interrumpió Kenta.

- Ellos se quedaron cuidando el digimundo - respondió Gumimon, en brazos de Henry - Estamos en problemas... el ha regresando causando un caos dimensional...

- así es - respondió Chocomon, que estaba al lado de Suzie, su Tamer - se están abriendo puertas, y los digimon están saliendo de ellas...

En esos momentos a Yamaki le sonó su celular, respondiendo inmediatamente. A como se escuchaban sus respuestas estaba algo asombrado, y en cuanto colgó se dirigió a los demás.

- Reika y Shibumi acaban de descubrir una anomalía en el digimundo - mencionó, poniéndose sus lentes oscuros, que a pesar de la edad aun se le miraban bien - hay aberturas, están saliendo digimon salvajes de ellas...

- Tenemos que hacer algo - mencionó Suzie - No puede estar pasando...

- Hay que cerrar las aberturas - continuó Yamaki - Alice ira conmigo al Hypnos, junto con Reika y Shibumi lo mas seguro es que encuentren algo... los demás hay que dividirse e ir a los campo de energía con sus D-Arc y sus cartas...

- Hay un pequeño problema suegro - interrumpió Ryo - We do not have cards... (Nosotros no tenemos cartas)... y que decir de los D-Arc... aunque los traemos aquí yo creo que ya están oxidados...

- Eso porque los traes de llavero - mencionó Kazu.

- Papa... - el hijo mayor de los Akiyama saco algo de su bolsillo - usa las mías...

- Bien, problema uno resuelto - respondió Yamaki - ahí esta, usen las cartas de los niños, paso dos, desoxiden sus D-Arc, ahora.. VAMONOS...

- Mitsuo...

La rubia madre de Rika lo observaba irse con los demás, al igual que miraba a su hija ir a la batalla junto con su pequeño digimon. Se volvió a sentir como la primera vez que su pequeña fue al digimundo, y esta vez no quería que fuera.

- No hay problema Rumiko... todo estará bien - mencionó Yamaki.

- Yo voy con ellos mama - mencionó Rika a lo lejos - recuerda que nadie ha derrotado a la "Reina Digimon"

- Solo su rey - interrumpió Ryo, recibiendo un codazo de su esposa - Auch!!

- Yo me quedo con Juri y los niños - dijo Suzie - Chocomon y yo los protegeremos...

- Vamos Ai - mencionó Makoto, cargando a Yaamon (la preevolución de Impmon) - Tenemos que apoyar...

- Si hermano...

Todos asintieron y se fueron a combatir al reciente enemigo, con sus digimon acompañándolos, mientras que Suzie, Juri y su hermano, además de Rumiko y Jyanjiou, se quedaban con los niños.

En el camino, Gigimon digievoluciono a Guilmon, Hopmon a Monodramon, Gumimon a Terriermon, Pokomon a Renamon y Yaamon a Impmon, para poder ir aunque sea un poco mas rápido hacia donde los guiaban los aparatos localizadores de sus Tamers.

Unas horas pasaron, los Tamers se encontraban en varios puntos de la ciudad, Guilmon y Terriermon eran el primer equipo, controlando los digimon en las partes este y norte de la ciudad respectivamente, en lo que encontraban la manera de cerrarlos; mientras que Ryo y Rika se encargaban de la parte sur, mientras que Mako y Ai de la parte Oeste.

Por otro lado, en las oficinas del Hypnos, Alice trabajaba en algún programa para poder cerrar los campo de energía, usando los D-Arc, iba de computadora en computadora, metiendo datos y sacando conclusiones, a la mas rápida velocidad con la que pudiera trabajar su cerebro. Reika y Shibumi estaban igual que ella, aunque no tanto, mientras que Mitsuo Yamaki comenzaba a jugar con su encendedor por la desesperación de no saber que pasaba en las afueras.

- Se están abriendo demasiados campo de energía - mencionó Reika - No creo que ellos sean capaces de contenerlos al mismo tiempo.

- Maldita sea... - mencionó Yamaki en voz baja - Alice! Como va todo?!

- Ya casi señor - mencionó la rubia - solo unos datos mas... - introdujo un código - ¡Listo!

- Bien Mc Coy, ahora explícanos como va a funcionar todo... - mencionó Yamaki.

- El único problema, es que también se tiene que cerrar por dentro... alguien tendrá que ingresar al digimundo... y el que ingrese tendrá que quedarse ahí... por lo menos hasta que encontremos la manera de como sacarlo sin que se repita este incidente...

- Demonios - susurró Yamaki, a la vez que cerraba su encendedor - Shibumi, comunícate con los chicos, y que Mc Coy les explique lo que tengan que hacer...

Unos momentos después los Tamers recibían las respectivas llamadas, encontrándose todos con sus respectivos digimon en un solo lugar: el parque Chuo. Cuando Henry mencionó que había que cerrarlo por dentro utilizando los D-Arc, y que no había manera de regresar fue cuando todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Yo iré - mencionó Ryo, apretando fuertemente su D-Arc - Conozco el digimundo mas que ustedes, y saben bien que he viajado a través de ellos... porque no soy de esta dimensión...

- Pues no dejare que te diviertas solo - mencionó la pelirroja de su esposa - yo también iré.

- No dejare que vayas - repitió el – tienes que quedarte por los chicos...

- Me vale lo que tu digas Akiyama! - exclamo Rika, enojada como en los viejos tiempos - iré aunque tu no quieras y punto!

Tanto Henry como Takato y los gemelos Kuroaga solo miraban discutir a la pareja, aunque al final (como suponían) Rika salió ganando. Mas adelante, un campo de energía de increíble tamaño se comenzó a abrir frente a sus ojos, mientras que los Tamers comenzaron a escuchar una especie de lamento proveniente de el.

- Díganle a mi madre que la quiero - dijo Rika - que cuide a los chicos...

Un estruendo se escucho dentro de la abertura, haciendo que los presentes se cubrieran unos instantes.

- ¿Que es eso? - mencionó Takato.

- Yo conozco ese lamento... - mencionó Ryo - Monodramon! - su digimon se coloco al lado - Es nuestro rival...

Ryo entró en la abertura al mismo tiempo que hacía que Monodramon digievolucionara a Cyberdramon.

- No seas idiota y espérame! - gritó Rika, a la vez que también iba hacia la abertura - Vamos Renamon!

La pelirroja siguió a su compañero, dejando unas cuantas lagrimas secretamente en el mundo real, sin ser vistas por sus compañeros, que no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos; ya los conocían a los dos, mientras uno era obstinado, la otra era terca hasta los huesos.

Unos momentos después Alice ejecutó el programa para cerrar las aberturas, aun a sabiendas de que ellos no podrían salir. Los Tamers que quedaron en el mundo real apuntaron al campo de energía con sus D-Arc, mientras que la pareja del digimundo hacía exactamente lo mismo. Una luz de color azul resplandeció, y Takato y los demás fueron testigos de como el campo de energía se había cerrado por completo.

- Se... ¿se cerró? - pregunto Ai, toda en estado casi en shock - Con... ¿Con ellos adentro?


	2. Prologo Segunda Parte

- Se... ¿se cerró? - pregunto Ai, toda en estado casi en shock - Con... ¿Con ellos adentro?

- Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí - mencionó Takato, recuperándose un poco de la impresión - Yamaki tiene que saber como...

- Pero Alice dijo los riesgos de usar ese programa, y ellos lo aceptaron - dijo Ai, aun en su estado casi en shock - aunque todo programa tiene una falla... ¿o no?

- Entonces vamos al Hypnos, debe de haber alguna explicación... - Henry tomó a Terriermon y comenzó a caminar.

Ya en el Hypnos, los Tamers presentes, mas los Tamers recientes (mas conocidos como sus hijos) se encontraban algo aturdidos, y mas los niños Akiyama, que se preguntaban donde estaban sus padres, mientras su abuela Rumiko intentaba tranquilizarlos un poco.

- Vamos Alice... empieza a contar que paso con ese programa... - dijo Henry, algo molesto.

- Logramos identificar al virus, de nuevo es el D-Reaper, pero en versión 8.6...

- Y eso que significa? - preguntó Ai.

- Gracias a este nuevo programa, al que llamamos "Miracle" pudimos contrarrestarlo - Alice se puso muy será, mirando a Henry directamente - pero se necesitaba que los poderes de los D-Arc estuvieran por ambos frentes para cerrar el vortex completamente...

- Así que les pusieron nombre... ¿Vortex?

- Así es Takato - respondió la rubia, comenzando a ver algo que le señalaba Shibumi - No puede ser...

- Que pasa ahora Alice? - interrumpió Yamaki, acercándose a ver.

- Aparecieron dos vacunas nuevas... miren esto...

La rubia tomó un control, y en una enorme pantalla aparecieron unos datos, donde claramente se podían distinguir dos puntos con su respectivo nombre; uno de ellos decía "Moonfighter" y el otro "Digital Surviver", ambos acercándose a un punto que parecía ser un virus.

- Mitsuo, llevare a los niños a casa - mencionó Rumiko, llamando a sus nietos - no tiene caso que estén aquí... ustedes tienen mucho que hacer...

- Esta bien, llévatelos...

- Podría llevarse a los nuestros también? - dijo Juri, mientras llamaba a los suyos - Para que no se aburran...

- Claro! Ya saben que pueden contar con nosotros! Si quieren también me llevo a los niños Wong!

- Lo agradecería mucho - mencionó Henry, ajustándose los lentes - pasaremos por ellos mas tarde...

Rumiko Makino se llevo a todos los niños en la camioneta de Mitsuo, dejando a los demás adultos intentando interpretar todos los datos que pasaban, mirando como las dos nuevas vacunas peleaban contra un poderoso virus.

-----

Mientras tanto en el digimundo, dos cuerpos se levantaban de entre la arena, algo agotados por los esfuerzos de cerrar la puerta con su propia energía, enfocándola en el D-Arc.

- Donde estamos...?

- En algún lugar del digimundo... creo yo...

- Eso es obvio Akiyama, dime algo que yo no sepa...

- Huelo algo Ryo... - interrumpió Cyberdramon, poniéndose alerta - un olor demasiado familiar...

- "Milleniumon... no es posible... después de tanto tiempo..."

- Pues acabemos con ese de una vez para poder buscar la salida - mencionó la pelirroja, sacudiéndose el polvo de todos lados - Yo ya no estoy para estas cosas...

- Guarda silencio...

Ambos se quedaron callados. Renamon avanzó silenciosamente hacia su Tamer, mientras Cyberdramon intentaba hacer lo mismo. El silencio gobernó durante unos instantes, mientras el viento caliente del digimundo soplaba lentamente. Rika estaba algo extrañada, pero aun así miraba fríamente al horizonte.

- Es el... o me equivoco?

- Siempre le atinas amor - mencionó Ryo, de espaldas a ella junto con Cyberdramon - pero lo bueno es que traemos las cartas de Ryoji con nosotros...

- Da gracias a que siempre cargo con los D-Arc, porque si fuera por ti... - Un temblor sacudió el digimundo, Renamon sostuvo a su Tamer y Cyberdramon atrapo al suyo - Que... que fue eso...?

- No lo se... Pero te prometo que si salimos de esta... nos casamos legalmente, no como la ceremonia relámpago que tuvimos hace...

- Definitivamente el susto te esta afectando las neuronas - respondió la pelirroja, pero se volvió a sentir el temblor - Creo que es hora de pelear... además no es momento para hablar de nuestros problemas matrimoniales...

- Rika, estamos a punto de luchar contra EL - exclamo Ryo - y realmente quisiera que antes de morir arregláramos esos problemas... ¿Cuanto nos ha costado aparentar? Estamos al borde del divorcio!

No pudieron seguir discutiendo, el enemigo salía en esos precisos momentos frente a ellos

- Luego discutimos sobre eso...

- Acaso nuestro matrimonio no es importante para ti?

- Solo dime una cosa Rika, y eso será suficiente para rescatar lo que queda de nuestra unión... ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo? Porque te recuerdo a los niños...

- Porque no quiero quedarme viuda antes de tiempo...

- ¿Estas diciendo que me amas?

- Piensa lo que quieras...

- Entonces me amas...

-----

- ¿Que esta pasando?

- Las nuevas vacunas están peleando...

- Oh dios, espero que no les pase nada malo...

Alice y Henry miraban atentos la pantalla, mirando como las dos vacunas peleaban arduamente contra el virus, como retrocedían o avanzaban conforme la pelea. Yamaki seguía jugando con su encendedor, intentando esconder los nervios que tenía por la batalla. Horas después festejaban la derrota de ese virus maligno, ahora estaban precisamente en la gran casona Akiyama, donde Rumiko y Suzie ya habían puesto a dormir a los niños, mientras que los adultos discutían el alto precio que pagaron por ganar esa batalla.

- Y Rika? - preguntó Rumiko Makino, cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo – Donde esta mi hija?

Mitsuo Yamaki negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la rubia alzara las manos a la cara y comenzara a sollozar.

- Ellos... lograron derrotar al virus...

- Mitsuo...

- Tranquila Rumiko... ella esta bien... lo se... lo sabemos todos...

Henry y Alice eran los únicos que no se encontraban con ellos, ya que estaban desarrollando un programa para rescatar a la pareja, pero había algo que no concordaba en los códigos de programación que les impedía realizar tal empresa. Horas después ambos se aparecieron también en la casa Akiyama, con caras bajas.

- Cuanto creen que se tardara el programa ese? - mencionó Rumiko.

- No lo sabemos - respondió Henry - para cuando podamos sacarlos a la mejor es tarde...

- ¿Y mi mamá?

Junto a la entrada de un pasillo, apareció una de las gemelas Akiyama, conteniéndose las lagrimas de los ojos. Detrás de ella iba Aoshi Wong, que había despertado al no encontrar a su amiga y fue a buscarla.

- Shizuka... - Mitsuo se acercó a su nieta, pero ella lo rechazó.

- Quiero.. a... mis... papas...

La pequeña se fue corriendo, seguida de Aoshi Wong, encerrándose ambos en una de las habitaciones. Rumiko intentó seguirla, pero Mitsuo la detuvo.

- Es mejor que lo asimile, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber...

- Pero apenas es una niña...

La sala se quedó en silencio, mientras todos los miembros en ella se miraban unos a otros, en silencio, sin saber que hacer. El problema se había extendido bastante, primero con una pareja perdida en el digimundo, y luego quedaba el problema de los hijos de dicha pareja.

Unos días después seguían sin poder acceder al digimundo. La pequeña Shizuka se cerró en su mente y se volvió mas callada, intentando recordar los momentos que pasó con sus padres; luego estaba su hermana, que parecía que había retrocedido en sus conocimientos unos años, ya que en los días siguientes parecía que se le olvidaba todo. El chico mayor lo asimiló muy bien, aunque a veces se miraba nostálgico. Debido a las actividades de los abuelos, los tres niños pasaban demasiado tiempo en casa de los Matsuki, con excepción de Shizuka, que se la pasaba mayormente con los Wong. Rumiko pensó demasiado, y llegó a una solución temporal.

- Crees que necesitan un cambio de ambiente, Mitsuo?

- Creo que si... y si los llevamos a Fukuoka con su otro abuelo?

- No creo que Shizuka quiera irse... tal vez Ryoji y Shiraze si, pero Shizuka... es igual a Rika... creo...

Después de varios intentos, lograron convencer a los chicos, aunque la gemela Shiraze solo aceptó ir hasta que le dijeron que Aoshi Wong podía ir con ella para que no se aburriera. Camino a Fukuoka, Ryoji y Shiraze se la pasaron peleando por tonterías, mientras Shiraze miraba por la ventana mientras se apoyaba en el joven Wong, su mejor amigo.

Mientras en Shinjuku, Henry estaba como loco intentando descifrar los códigos para abrir un nuevo portal, pero no lograba avanzar nada, ni el ni ninguno de los trabajadores del Hypnos.

- algún avance Henry?

- Nada señor Yamaki, aun no hemos logrado nada... no podrán regresar hasta que los saquemos... además hay que mantener libre el digimundo de los virus...

- Cuanto podría tardarse el programa en desarrollar?

- Todo depende, el digimundo se desarrolla a pasos agigantados, y si tomamos en cuenta eso para el desarrollo del programa, podríamos tardarnos unos meses... o años...

Los programas en la gran computadora se mezclaban entre si, mientras que los puntos "Moonfighter" y "Digital Surviver" vagaban por el digimundo, deteniéndose solo en varias ocasiones.

- Se detuvieron hace 3 horas... - explicó Alice - luego se separaron, hace como una hora se volvieron a juntar...

- Rayos! A este paso tardaremos milenios!

- No seas pesimista Wong!

- No soy pesimista, soy realista, que es otra cosa...

- Dejen sus peleas maritales para después - interrumpió Mitsuo Yamaki, guardando el encendedor con el cual jugaba momentos antes - pase el tiempo que pase, los sacaremos de allí...


	3. Prologo Tercera Parte

La tarde comenzaba apenas ahí en Shinjuku. Era un viernes por la tarde, los estudiantes salían de sus colegios para irse de fiesta o simplemente a aburrirse en sus casas. Pero aun quedaban varios estudiantes momentos después de la hora de salida. Dos de ellos estaban parados en la puerta principal, algo impacientes. Era una joven de primer año de preparatoria, de lacios cabellos rojizos y algunos mechones un poco mas claros, vestida con su uniforme de falda negra y blusa blanca de manga larga, con una pañoleta negra por el frente; pero no estaba sola, la acompañaba un joven de segundo año, de alborotados cabellos azul-oscuro, también con el uniforme negro, aunque con el saco de cuello desabrochado. No era de extrañarse que esos dos siempre estuvieran juntos, ya que se conocían desde pequeños.

- Donde se habrá metido? Lo mas probable es que se haya perdido... - mencionó la pelirroja - como siempre... no se como puede pasar los exámenes...

- Deberíamos de entrar a buscarla...

- No creo... si ella se encuentra perdida estará moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando recordar...

- Cierto...

- Aunque debería de dejarla aquí, para que aprenda a recordar...

- No serias capaz de dejar a tu propia hermana... o si? - vio que la pelirroja levantó una ceja y dio una sonrisa algo siniestra - Creo que si...

Al ver que su compañera avanzaba no le quedó mas remedio que seguirla. Los viernes era tradición que fueran con los demás chicos al parque Chuo, para luego en la noche ambos rentaran una película y la vieran en casa de el. Pero como su hermana no salía pronto, los demás se habían adelantado al parque por no querer esperar, así que ella se quedó a esperar a su hermana, con el apoyándola, pero a veces su hermana la tenía harta.

- Y que película quieres ver hoy Wong? El otro día me recomendaron la de Daredevil, es un clásico y además creo que no la hemos visto... aunque si tienes alguna otra opción...

- Pues estaba pensando... de hecho... - el joven dudaba un poco - Kei me invitó a una fiesta... y pienso que deberíamos ir... digo, solo por romper la rutina...

- A ti nunca te han interesado las fiestas... ¿De cuando acá te gustan?

- Pues es que dijo Kei que necesitaba ser mas social, con eso de que solo me la paso con el y contigo...

- Lo que pienso es que el tiene celos - respondió la pelirroja - celos de que sea tu mejor amiga... pero en fin, si quieres ir a la fiesta ve, por mi no detengas tu futura vida social llena de... sociedad...

- No te pongas así... solo fue una sugerencia... no es que yo quisiera ir, de hecho quería ver si íbamos los dos... pero no me acordaba que a ti no te gustan...

- No me gusta ser el centro de burlas... tu sabes, esas de "aquí viene la huerfanita" o su ya preferida "Miren, es la hermana de la loca que se pierde... ¿estará perdida esta también? Porque su lugar no es aquí"...

- No discutamos entonces... vamos por la película esa que dijiste y luego a la casa...

- Y tu fiesta?

- Ya habrá otras, y en sábado o domingo, no en viernes...

-----

Mientras, en una cafetería cercana, una pelirroja entro y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas, donde estaba su hermano junto con otros chicos. El joven al verla intentó ocultarse, pero su hermana alcanzó a divisar su castaña cabellera a pesar de todo.

- Hola!!! Ya llegue!!!

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Shiraze? - respondió su hermano, mirándola - Deberías estar en el parque Chuo, con los demás...

- Es que Shiraze no me espero... me volví a perder en la escuela...

- Déjenme llevar a esta chica a su lugar - les dijo a sus amigos - regreso en un rato...

Ambos salieron de la cafetería, rumbo al parque Chuo. No se podía negar que Shiraze era igual a su hermana, y los que las miraban creían que eran iguales, mas los que las conocían las identificaban fácilmente. Su hermano Ryoji, era ya un joven universitario, alto, con los mismos ojos azules de su padre y con la misma facilidad para atrapar mujeres que el. Una vez que llegaron al parque Chuo, Ryoji aprovechó para darle una noticia a sus amigos, algo que quizás les caería como balde de agua fría.

- Donde están Shizu y Aoshi? - preguntó Kei, poniendo cara de enfado, preguntando por Aoshi y Shizuka - Según eso fueron a buscar a Shira, pero si ella esta aquí ya con Ryoji...

- Entiéndelo hermano - respondió la castaña - Nos dejaron de nuevo...

- Entonces no vendrá... que aburrido...

Keisuke Matsuki estaba sentado junto con su hermana, que en esos momentos ya le estaba diciendo a Ryoji Akiyama de una fiesta en la noche, a la cual los tres fueron después de haber conversado un par de horas, ya que casi estaba anocheciendo (Shiraze no iría, ya que solía perderse en las fiestas). Antes pasaron a dejar a sus Digimon al antiguo refugio de Guilmon y a cambiarse de ropa. Ya en camino la castaña se quitó el suéter con el que salió de su casa, dejando ver una blusa strapless combinada con una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla; Ryoji iba de gris casual y camisa blanca, mientras Keisuke iba mas cómodo, con tenis y camiseta.

- Y así quieres que te sigan las chicas... - le decía su hermana.

- La que me quiera me va a querer como soy...

- Lastima que Aoshi no vino - mencionó Ryoji.

- Esa pelirroja... - mencionó Kei, enojado - no es por ofender a tu hermana Ryoji, pero se le esta metiendo por los ojos...

- Mejor que Ryoji baile conmigo - Natsumi jaló a Ryoji a la pista, y se dirigió a su hermano - en vez de celar a tu mejor amigo busca pareja!!!

- No te preocupes Kei!! - le gritó el joven Akiyama - le diré a mi hermana que le suelte la correa!!!!

La pareja se fue a la pista de baile, dejando a Kei mas solo que un cactus en medio del desierto.

- Esta fiesta apesta...

-----

Shiraze salió del baño ya cambiada, solo con una camiseta de Aoshi que decía "Nike" y que le quedaba prácticamente como pijama. Una vez que hubo recogido el cuarto, fue a la cocina a preparar las palomitas, topándose con el hermano de Aoshi, Kensou, ya de 10 años.

- Otra vez aquí? - mencionó el pequeño - Que no tienes casa?

- No te quejes Ken, no te queda decir eso cuando te comes lo que cocino...

- Ya se... pero me vas a dar palomitas eh?

La pelirroja le revolvió el cabello solo para molestarlo, haciendo que Kensou intentara quitarle el tazón de palomitas sin lograrlo. Después de que estuvo todo listo fue a preparar la película en lo que Aoshi salía de bañarse. Durante años esa era la rutina de los viernes, y Shiraze no la cambiaba por nada. Se tiró en la alfombra del cuarto, esperando a su compañero, que entro momentos después con un pijama de dos piezas y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

- Y siempre cual rentamos?

- Pues la que me recomendaron - dijo la pelirroja - Daredevil... que no te fijaste?

- Como sea, mejor ponla antes de que cambie de opinión...

En el transcurso de la película ambos se mostraron algo incómodos, ya que no creían que la película tuviera tantas escenas cargadas de romance, ya que estaban acostumbrados a la acción total o a la comedia sarcástica. Al final ambos no sabían como reaccionar, incluso Shizu pensó que hubiese sido mejor ir a la fiestecita de Keisuke.

- Pues... bien! - mencionó ella – Creo que se acabo!

- Eh... si, aunque ya es de noche... mejor hay que dormir...

- Si tu lo dices...

- No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el suelo y tu en mi cama...

- Desde cuando hacemos eso Wong?

- Desde... Hoy? - mencionó el, nervioso.

La chica negó con la cabeza, ambos se durmieron en el mismo lugar, juntos como todos los viernes. Aunque ella permaneció despierta un poco mas, hasta que estuvo segura de que el se durmió. Lo que no sabía era que el estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-----

- Pues si, nos vamos a mudar a Fukuoka - le decía Ryoji a Natsumi Matsuki, con un vaso de ponche en la mano - El abuelo dice que es lo mejor en escuelas y todo eso...

- Pues a mi me gusta Shinjuku...

- A mi también, la verdad no quisiera irme, tengo amigos aquí.

- A mi me daría cosa mudarme...

Tanto Natsumi como Ryoji platicaban a la vez que tomaban ponche o seguían bailando en la pista improvisada en la fiesta. Keisuke iba por su décimo vaso de ponche y se miraba enfadado. No tenía nada de ganas como para bailar.

- "Ya mejor me voy, y que Ryoji se lleve a mi hermana, no estoy de humor como para esperar..."

El joven se fue caminando a esperar el autobús, luego que pasó no dudó en subirse, llegando momentos mas tarde a su hogar. Su padre aun estaba despierto en el sillón, simulando que miraba algún programa de televisión.

- Y tu hermana?

- La va a traer Ryoji Akiyama, no te preocupes... - A Keisuke se le vio la intención de irse a su cuarto corriendo.

- Te ocurre algo? Por qué no me lo cuentas?

- Pues... - no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse - lo que pasa es que parece que ya no tengo a nadie, Aoshi es mi mejor amigo y lo invite a una fiesta para que me acompañara y no fue - tomo un poco de aire - luego Natsumi me deja valiendo cacahuate en la fiesta... además de que no tenía ningún otro conocido, ya que Ryoji se fue a bailar con Natsumi...

- Tu hermana es así, no te preocupes... y Wong... los Wong nunca rompen una tradición fácilmente... además tu sabes bien la situación de los Akiyama...

- Lo se...

- Pero no te preocupes, los Akiyama se mudaran en esta semana... Yamaki nos dijo y Rumiko lo confirmó...

Kei comenzó a sentirse mal, tanto había deseado que algo pasara con los Akiyama que creyó que la mudanza era su culpa.

- Voy a dormir... hasta mañana...

- Ve, yo esperare a tu hermana, seguro no tarda...

Se fue a dormir a su cuarto, entre posters de jugadores de soccer y de Agumon, aun con la ropa puesta, esperando no amanecer con dolor de cabeza. Su hermana llegó dos horas después, toda alegre y risueña. Su padre le hizo también unas preguntas, pero ella se limitó a responderlas con un "si" o un "no".

- Donde dejaron a Gabumon y Agumon?

- En el ex-refugio de Guilmon... ahí también esta V-mon...

- Pues mas les vale que no me mientan...

- No te preocupes papá, solo que mama no se ponga loca con eso que tienes de la sobreprotección...

Natsumi subió a su habitación, se cambio y se metió a su cama a dormir, soñando con la fiesta y en su pareja de baile.

-----

La gemela mayor sintió un peso en su cintura que la despertó de madrugada, encontrándose con el brazo izquierdo de Aoshi Wong, que la tenía abrazada a el como si fuera una almohada. Le extrañó la situación, ya que el nunca lo había hecho antes y ella comenzaba a sentirse mas extraña de lo normal. Se levantó como pudo para no despertarlo, fue al baño a cambiarse y terminó en la cocina ayudándole a la Sra. Wong.

- Y como estuvo la película? - preguntó Alice, apresurando el desayuno para ir al trabajo - Ken se durmió temprano?

- Creo que si.. Aoshi-san se encargó de eso... creo yo... y si, la película estuvo bien...

- Te sientes mal verdad? Tu abuelo nos dijo algo de lo de Fukuoka... se que es difícil para ti, lo fue para mi cuando llegué de América.

- Una mudanza no es la gran cosa, además solo será por una temporada - vio que Alice bajaba la cabeza un poco - o no? - Alice cerró los ojos - creo que tengo que ver eso...

En eso apareció Aoshi en la cocina, con su pijama y sus cabellos mas revueltos que parecía que un torbellino le pasó por encima, somnoliento aun, pero cuando divisó a la pelirroja su mirada adquirió una especie de brillo.

-Aoshi, me tengo que ir a trabajar - mencionó Alice, su madre, sacándolo de trance - que tu hermano no haga cosas malas y le das de comer...

- No te preocupes mamá...

La rubia salió de ahí con un gran maletín en la mano. Ken estaba en la sala mirando tranquilamente la televisión, y Aoshi se sentó en la mesa para desayunar junto a la pelirroja, que se sentía nerviosa. Todas las revelaciones de los últimos días la confundieron y en esos momentos ella lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

- Que tienes Shizu? - preguntó el joven, llamándola por su diminutivo.

- No, no pasa nada - mintió - solo que dejé a Gatomon en casa y no creo que Ryoji lo haya cuidado...

- Ya lo has hecho antes, porque te preocupa ahora?

- Voy a mudarme... a Fukuoka... - mencionó la joven, haciendo que el chico se quedara callado - la semana que entra...

- No puedes irte...

- Temo que aunque no quiera me llevaran...

- Voy a echarte de menos, eres mi mejor amiga...

- Yo también, pensé que sería por una temporada, pero al parecer será permanente...

No volvieron a tocar ese tema, simplemente se la pasaron encerrados en la casa con Ken, jugando Twister y juegos de mesa. Cuando Shizuka llegó a la mansión Akiyama, subió a su cuarto y se encerró en el, sentándose tras la puerta.

- Se supone que no debería afectarme.. no debería, pero estoy sola.. siempre lo he estado... pero Wong... el no me deja sola...


	4. Una nueva aventura comienza

Ok, he revivido este ff, asi que tal vez muchas cosas ya no concuerden con otras, pero conforme avance les prometo que estará mas interesante.

Sin mucho tiempo por hoy, solo disfrútenlo xD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las calles estaban tan llenas como todos los días, y ese día mas que nada era cuando pareciera que estaban mas llenas. Era jueves, pero no un jueves cualquiera, era el jueves anterior al primer viernes de inicio de clases. El joven era Aoshi Wong, de cabellos azulinos, que esperaba afuera de una panadería, mirando con sus ojos zafiro su reloj impacientemente, el cual marcaba 15 minutos para las 7 de la mañana. Llevaba el uniforme negro que lo hacia verse como lo que era, un estudiante de quinto semestre de preparatoria.

Keisuke Matsuki! Apúrate! - grito el chico hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso - Llegaremos tarde como el día de ayer!

El joven de cabellos azulinos se desespero y comenzó a caminar, ya no iba a esperar a su amigo por mas que se le hiciera tarde.

Por que no me esperas Wong!

El nombrado Keisuke Matsuki logro alcanzarlo, con su mochila en la mano y un pan en la otra, intentando comerlo sin ahogarse. Sus cabellos castaños ni siquiera se notaban peinados y sus ojos marrones traían una expresión de enfado, aunque cuando hacia algo su expresión le cambiaba 80 grados. Comparado con el de cabellos azules, Matsuki era un poco mas extrovertido y atrabancado, mientras que Wong era algo mas serio, incluso su carácter era algo cambiante dependiendo de la situación. El chico Matsuki también llevaba el uniforme negro, distinguiéndolos entre la demás multitud que abarrotaba las calles.

Y no viene tu hermana con nosotros? - le pregunto Wong al otro chico.

No, hoy Natsumi entra una hora mas tarde, nos alcanzara en la escuela... por que? - el castaño hizo una sonrisa picara - te desesperaste de no verla?

Wong se ruborizo un poco pero cambio de tema para que su amigo no lo notara. Siempre que le mencionaba a su hermana comenzaba a balbucear y a decir cosas sin sentido, era por eso que mejor evitaba el tema, aunque su amigo lo notara y siempre se burlara de él.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres una vez que llegaron al salón de clases. La primera hora transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque mas bien con algo de sueño porque el maestro de literatura era mas aburrido que un orador en un funeral.

Oye - susurro el castaño a su compañero - dejaste a "ya sabes quienes" en "ya sabes donde"?

Si lo hice, y por favor no hables - le respondió - nos va a regañar el profesor...

A la media hora de la clase se abrió la puerta del salón, entrando un joven castaño y un poco moreno, de sonrisa complaciente. El recién llegado examinó a toda la clase con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Usted debe ser el nuevo asistente - menciono el maestro - pase y preséntese al grupo.

Akiyama Ryoji, estudiante de pedagogía, estoy haciendo mi trabajo social como asistente de profesor...

El maestro noto como el par de chicos estaba hablando en voz baja (mas bien el castaño le estaba susurrando algo al otro) y se les quedo mirando como si fuera a darles un castigo. Ninguno de los dos lo noto hasta que el profesor se les puso enfrente con cara de pocos amigos.

JOVEN MATSUKI Y JOVEN WONG! AL CORREDOR!

Te lo dije... - menciono Wong mientras se paraba para salir al corredor.

Cállate...

Y CON DOS CUBETAS LLENAS DE AGUA CADA UNO!

Ambos adolescentes salieron del lugar a regañadientes, caminando para ir a llenar las cubetas de agua, además de ir discutiendo por ver de quien era la culpa. El asistente del profesor solamente los miro divertido, pensando en las sorpresas reservadas que tenia aun el día.

El par de chicos iba platicando animosamente por los pasillos y muy bien metidos en la platica, ya con el par de cubetas llenas de agua, tan distraídos que chocaron con algo y toda el agua se les cayo encima de los uniformes, quedando ambos empapados de camisa y pantalón, además de unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Fue el castaño quien se levanto rápidamente y tomo dos cubetas, enojado y empapado, aunque también la persona con la que tropezaron había terminado de igual forma.

Nada mas esto nos faltaba! Ahora el maestro se enojara aun más con nosotros! - exclamo el joven Matsuki, mirando a la joven con la que tropezaron - y tenia que ser por culpa de una distraída...

Cálmate Keisuke, no fue su culpa, también nosotros tenemos algo que ver por distraídos...

Aoshi la miro fijamente, piernas blancas y a como pudo notar muy bien formadas, aunque mas arriba se encontró con un impedimento: una falda color verde con algunos pliegues, eso quería decir que era de primer semestre, además de la blusa blanca con corbata del mismo color, cabello rojo oscuro con algunos reflejos castaños, ojos azul profundo, que por algo se le hacia conocida, y ahora que lo pensaba, también el asistente del profesor.

Disculpen, soy algo atolondrada, además es mi primer día y me perdí - respondió la chica, bromeando y poniendo una sonrisa - es que mi hermana no quiso acompañarme porque se le hacia tarde...

"Ella podría ser... " - Aoshi no podía dejar de mirarla - Shizuka?

Eh? No, no soy Shizuka, ella es mi hermana - respondió la pelirroja - Yo soy Shiraze, mucho gusto!

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente. Keisuke no sabia quien era la pelirroja que tenia enfrente, pero al parecer Aoshi si, así que se le quedo mirando al chico como si fuera a matarlo.

Que no te acuerdas Keisuke? Shiraze! Una de las nietas de Mitsuo Yamaki!

Mmm... no recuerdo... - Keisuke se sacudía las mangas, que estaban escurriendo de agua - mejor vamos a secarnos, capaz que luego nos enfermamos y mi madre se pondría histérica...

Tienes razón, de todas maneras ya perdimos la clase... - el otro chico suspiro, mientras tomaba las otras dos cubetas restantes.

Serian tan amables de decirme donde queda el grupo 1-B? - interrumpió la chica - es que en serio, me perdí y no encuentro ni la puerta de entrada de la escuela...

Ambos chicos suspiraron de resignación, pero acompañaron a la joven hacia su salón, después siguieron su camino hacia donde se encontraban los cubículos del gimnasio, de donde consiguieron un par de toallas. En el camino, Aoshi le fue explicando a Keisuke todo lo que recordaba de los nietos de Mitsuo Yamaki, el jefe de su padre, incluso algunas cosas que recordaba de su infancia con ellos, a lo que el castaño pareció recordar también.

Pero si Shiraze esta aquí... - al joven Wong se le dibujo una sonrisa - quiere decir que Shizuka también!

Es lógico querido amigo, Shiraze la menciono...

En cuanto salieron del gimnasio, sonó el timbre para la siguiente hora, así que corrieron hacia el salón de clases antes de que la maestra de Biología entrara, pero no fue suficiente que corrieran con todas sus fuerzas, ya que la clase tenia dos minutos de empezada cuando llegaron, y la maestra no los dejo entrar. Keisuke le echaba la culpa a la pelirroja que había chocado con ellos, ya que por su culpa se habían entretenido demasiado, según él.

No entraron a clase chicos? - preguntó una voz, proveniente de la hermana de Keisuke - O ahora que hicieron?

Nada que no te incumba hermana...

Hola Natsumi...

El joven Wong estaba embobado, solo de mirarla no podía hablar. Siempre soñaba con ese cabello castaño, y la mirada intensa de sus ojos café-rojizos que extrañamente siempre irradiaban alegría inmensa. La chica Matsuki era más pequeña que los dos, morena clara y algo menudita, de apariencia frágil pero si que golpeaba o gritaba cuando la hacían enojar. Ella iba en tercer semestre, identificable por la falda azul rey y la corbata del mismo color, al igual que su saco. Lo único que la descortinaba eran los goggles que siempre se ponía en la cabeza.

Y tu porque no estas en clases? - preguntó el castaño a su hermana, mirándola acusatoriamente mientras ella seguía tan tranquila - tu magnifico historial se acaba de manchar?

Al contrario de tu historial, el mío sigue intacto, además fui nombrada para la junta escolar, que les parece?

Si no te nombran prefecta,me conformo...

Felicidades Natsumi - interrumpió el otro chico - te merecías ese reconocimiento!

Gracias! Hasta que por fin alguien se da cuenta de lo que valgo!

La chica salió corriendo hacia su salón de clases al otro lado de la escuela, y como el par de chicos no había entrado, mejor se fueron a la cafetería y adelantaban su receso. Keisuke era el que siempre hacia que se metieran en problemas, su historial de conducta estaba sobresaturado e incluso le tuvieron que abrir otro archivo para cuando entro a tercer semestre. Ahora en quinto, la secretaria estaba por abrir un tercero. En cambio Aoshi siempre era arrastrado por las travesuras del otro, lo bueno era que los maestros sabían como era él y siempre recibía menos castigo que Keisuke, al cual intentaba servirle de conciencia aunque con muchas fallas.

Hola chicos! Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

La voz provenía del nuevo asistente, que los saludaba desde una de las mesas de la cafetería. El par de chicos no entendía muy bien de donde los conocía el asistente.

­- No se acuerdan de mi? Aunque es lógico, son años de no vernos...

Estoy intentando recordar... - el chico Wong fue el que respondió, ya que a su amigo le hacia falta la capacidad para razonar - si Shiraze esta aquí, entonces tu eres su hermano!

El mismo que viste y calza! No quieren acompañarme a desayunar? Digo, ya que no están en clase...

Ambos chicos fueron por algo para desayunar y luego se sentaron con él en la misma mesa que Akiyama. Aoshi comenzó a hacer preguntas para ponerse al corriente, era lo malo de haberse separado de los amigos por tanto tiempo, que luego no podían terminar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, no lo hubiera creído...

Pues créelo, ahora somos tus alumnos, a la mejor a la demás gente se les hace raro vernos platicar - respondió Matsuki con una sonrisa - Quien diría que el fiestero Akiyama fuera a ser un asistente de profesor?

Y voy para prefecto - respondió el Akiyama - solo espero que mi trabajo sea tan bueno como para que me consideren para ese puesto.

Pues eso esta bien... - Matsuki se puso algo serio, pensando en ciertos eventos pasados que aun recordaba - "Eso quiere decir que Shizuka regreso... pero no dejare que se entrometa, por mucho que sea amiga de Aoshi..."

Y ustedes que han hecho?

Estudiar como burros! - exclamo Matsuki - No me quejo, pero a veces si se pasan al dejarnos tanto trabajo...

No le hagas caso, esta loco porque su cerebro no funciona - interrumpió Aoshi - Esta celoso porque Natsumi es mucho mejor que el...

Aoshi empezó a hablar sobre Natsumi, diciéndole a Ryoji lo maravillosa que era. Keisuke se abochorno, no le gustaba que Aoshi hablara así de su hermana, estaba bien que ella fuera la editora del periódico escolar, presidenta del consejo escolar, premio al estudiante sobresaliente, premio de buena conducta, capitanía de las porristas y también del equipo de baile, y a eso habría que sumarle su participación en el coro de la escuela, el cual quedo en segundo lugar gracias a su dirección, pero sinceramente a Keisuke le repugnaba hablar de ella, y mas aun que Aoshi hablara de ella, lo hacia sentirse menos.

Después de un rato llego Natsumi con ellos, dándoles los horarios de las clases y diciéndole a su hermano que ya no diera mas problemas ese semestre, a lo que respondió con un gruñido. Ryoji carraspeo para llamar la atención de la chica, no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo ignoraran tan fácilmente, y si que le llamo la atención a Natsumi, que lo confundió con un alumno de sexto y le dio un papel que tenia el horario.

Pero si yo no soy alumno... - menciono Ryoji a la vez que le devolvía el horario - no te acuerdas de mi, Natsumi?

Recuerdo a la gente de tan solo mirarla... - se puso a examinarlo detalladamente, grabándose cada detalle e intentando recordar - no... Ryoji Akiyama! Que estas haciendo aquí?

Soy asistente de profesor, comúnmente llamados "Prefectos" u "Asistentes", estoy haciendo mi servicio, puesto que ya casi salgo de la Universidad...

Y que tal es la Universidad? Es cierto que piden cierto promedio? - la castaña empezó a interrogar - o el examen te cuenta todo?

Ahí fue cuando Keisuke se resigno y le dedico una mirada compasiva al chico Akiyama, ya que cuando Natsumi comenzaba a hablar de Universidades o algo referente al estudio realmente podía ser insoportable, no en vano ella era la come-libros y él quien hacia todo lo contrario.

Me aburro... - murmuro Keisuke, que solamente miraba a su hermana platicar con Ryoji, el cual le respondía muy sonrientemente todas las preguntas que le hacia - Aoshi, hagamos algo...

Pues creo que te seguirás aburriendo, tengo que ir al club de ajedrez después del receso...

Rayos! Te dije que te metieras a soccer!

No soy bueno para el deporte, y tu lo sabes bien...

Aoshi solo miraba a Natsumi platicar con Ryoji, sin poder evitar que le entraran un poco de celos. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando miraba a la chica platicar con otro, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre que quería decirle lo que sentía era interrumpido por algo o por alguien y luego se le olvidaba que le iba a decir. Natsumi sintió que la observaban y volteo a mirar a Aoshi, el cual se sonrojo levemente y luego bajo la vista hacia lo que quedaba del desayuno, deseando que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

De repente Ryoji saco un celular de su bolsillo, procediendo a contestarlo. Los chicos solo pudieron distinguir las palabras "campo" y "digimon". Ryoji se levanto y procedió a despedirse de los chicos, pero estos no lo dejaron hablar porque estaban preguntándole sobre los digimon de tal forma que no se podía distinguir una palabra de la otra por hablar al mismo tiempo.

Tranquilos, tómenlo con calma, solo es un campo de energía - exclamo Ryoji con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, haciendo que Keisuke se quedara con la boca abierta - Tengo que ir para cerrarlo, es todo...

Entonces que esperamos! - exclamo la chica, parándose espontáneamente y señalando a la puerta - vamos hacia la aventura!

Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes son alumnos y no pueden salir de aquí - menciono Ryoji, haciendo que Natsumi hiciera un puchero - aunque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda...

Es que por donde salimos? - menciono Keisuke, mientras su hermana y Aoshi lo miraban fijamente - El que yo me salte clases no quiere decir que me sepa las entradas y salidas prohibidas y-o escondidas de todo el plantel... – ambos lo siguieron mirando - Esta bien... vamos, pero si ustedes dicen algo de mis salidas me la van a pagar...

Claro! - exclamó la chica alegremente - Aoshi-san y mi hermano pueden ayudarte!

Y tu que? - interrumpió su hermano.

Y manchar mi impecable historial con una falta? Olvídalo, vayan ustedes o

Mientras Ryoji iba al salón de los profesores para pedir permiso y poder salir, los chicos estaban buscando la forma de poder salir de la escuela sin ser vistos, aunque Aoshi y Natsumi solo tuvieron que ver a Keisuke para saber como. Mientras ella se iba hacia su club de periodismo, ambos chicos salieron de la cafetería hacia las canchas de soccer, hacia detrás de una portería y luego tras unos matorrales. Keisuke señalo unos arbustos, aparto unas ramas y dio a tres barrotes del cerco que estaban flojos, así que fue fácil pasar y después pusieron los barrotes como estaban.

Pasaron a la pequeña bodega donde dejaban a Agumon y a V-mon (la misma donde años antes Takato escondía a Guilmon) y más adelante se encontraron a Ryoji con Monodramon. El joven adulto fue el que les explico mas o menos la situación.

Un vortex es una abertura dimensional, en este caso abertura al digimundo - explicaba tranquilamente - si permanecen abiertos, ambas dimensiones pueden desaparecer, por eso nos mudamos, cerramos todas en Fukuoka con un programa de nombre "Miracle Maker", el sucesor del original programa "Miracle" con el que sellaron al enemigo original, pero comenzaron a abrirse en Shinjuku, y mientras no podamos cerrarlas completamente, seguirán abriéndose en Japón.

Pero por que en Japón? - pregunto Aoshi, intentando grabarse en la memoria las palabras de Ryoji.

En Japón se reúne la mayor energía espiritual, mas la energía de la naturaleza, entonces viene siendo la base que sostiene a la tierra y al digimundo, y si a eso le sumamos la nueva energía proveniente de los datos digitales, es demasiada. Si no cerramos los vortex, la tierra sucumbirá...

Entonces si pueden cerrar las puertas, por que no lo han hecho permanentemente?

Los vortex pueden ser cerrados definitivamente, pero no lo hemos hecho porque... hace tiempo después de cuando nuestros padres se quedaron ahí, un campo se abrió en Fukuoka, el "Miracle Maker" puede superarlo, pero no hemos derrotado a ese virus porque nuestros padres siguen ahí...

No pueden saber si aun siguen vivos - interrumpió Keisuke a la explicación - hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Sospechamos que aun siguen vivos, Mitsuo dice que no han muerto ya que las vacunas con sus nombres aun siguen ahí.

Vacunas?

Si Wong, "Moonfighter" y "Digital Survivor".

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar de los hechos, mirando una cruenta batalla entre un Parrotmon y un Gatomon. A Gatomon lo dirigía una pelirroja de uniforme azul marino, idéntica a Shiraze, aunque los movimientos que hacia con las cartas digimon eran demasiado rápidos, haciendo que Gatomon estuviera ganando la batalla contra el enemigo. La chica volteo y sus ojos violetas se posaron en Ryoji.

Deja de andar sin hacer nada y ayúdame a cerrar el vortex!

Ya voy! No me presiones Shizu! - murmuro, sacando una carta azul y haciendo que Monodramon digievolucionara a Cyberdramon - solo la soporto porque es mi hermana...

Tanto los digimon de Keisuke como el de Aoshi fueron a ayudar al Gatomon de Shizu, la cual solo murmuro unas palabras y los miraba de mala manera. Al chico Wong le pareció que había sido ayer cuando la vio por ultima vez, como la niña solitaria que era su mejor amiga, aunque ahora se notaba mas dura que antes. Entonces Ryoji saco una pequeña cajita con una antena, la cual paso a la chica, que luego tecleo una secuencia de números y la apunto al campo rojo, cerrándolo por completo.

Listo, con eso estará cerrado en este punto - menciono la chica, mientras volteaba a ver a los demás, mientras Gatomon se colocaba a su lado - Vaya... A quienes tenemos aquí?

Deja de andar de sarcástica Shizu, no te queda - le respondió Keisuke, desafiándola.

Ya adivine, el tonto de Keisuke Matsuki y su inseparable amigo Aoshi Wong - prácticamente ella estaba desafiando al castaño, mirándolo con expresión sombría - y para ti soy Shizuka Akiyama, no Shizu... - se dirigió a su hermano - donde esta Shiraze?

Ya sabes como es ella, de seguro estará perdida junto con Plotmon - le respondió Ryoji, a la vez que miraba a los chicos - no seas tan dura con ellos, solo vinieron a ayudarme...

Pues que te ayuden a ti, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie...

Entonces por que me hablaste?

Porque tu tienes el Cerrador!

Cierto u

Por Kami... una hermana despistada y ahora esto...

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la escuela para ir por sus cosas. Aoshi intento acercarse a Shizuka para conversar, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró por completo, mientras Keisuke la miraba lleno de celos. Keisuke siempre se había sentido ignorado unos años atrás, cuando Shizuka era una de las amigas de Aoshi, muchas veces lo dejo plantado en las invitaciones que le hacia por irse con ella a algún lado, dejándolo casi siempre como ultima opción. No importaba que él le diera mas tiempo, debido a que ya sabían el problema que tenían los Akiyama, aunque aun así Keisuke seguía teniendo los mismos celos de siempre, inclusive en esos momentos que se encontraron a Shiraze en los pasillos ya sospechaba de la presencia de la otra gemela, dispuesta a quitarle el puesto del mejor amigo que había logrado recuperar a través de los años.

En otro lugar, algo lejos de donde se encontraban los otros chicos, la pelirroja de Shizuka estaba justo a la mitad de un crucero de autos, intentando buscar el lugar de la batalla, aunque realmente lo había olvidado y estaba intentando recordar al lugar donde tenia que ir.

No lo sé... Cual será la calle Fujitaka!

Creo que es por allá - señalo el pequeño Plotmon con una de sus orejas, intentando que su Tamer no fuera atropellada.

Bien, entonces vamos por allá - comenzó a caminar pero casi fue atropellada - Rayos! Esa cosa casi me mata! Por que no me dicen bien las direcciones?

Pero si te la dijeron...

Wow! Un peluche que habla! Hola! Soy Shiraze, mucho gusto!

u soy Plotmon, y soy tu digimon acompañante, no soy un peluche.

Y que es un digimon?

Como siempre, Shiraze se había perdido. Una vez que lograron pasar hacia la acera, tanto Tamer como digimon siguieron caminando tranquilamente, hacia el lado contrario de donde había dicho Plotmon. Shiraze realmente se había encerrado mucho en si, llegando al grado de haberse vuelto demasiado olvidadiza desde la desaparición de sus padres. Hubiese parecido que la situación no la afecto en su momento, pero Yamaki estaba seguro de que su mente se había cerrado por completo a la realidad.

Quien sabe en que estaba pensando esa chica, ya que generalmente su mente permanecía en blanco por mucho tiempo, tanto que cuando volvía en si era completamente extraña para los demás, porque cuando se apareció una luz frente a ella se encontraba en un callejón.

La luz era de un color azul verdoso, brillaba tan intensamente que Shiraze casi fue cegada de no ser porque se cubrió los ojos por unos instantes.

Quieres que vaya a averiguar? - pregunto Plotmon, desde los brazos de su Tamer.

No, puede ser peligroso que uno de nosotros vaya solo - comenzó a acercarse lentamente para tener una mejor vista - Mejor vamos los dos por si hay algún problema...

El brillo se incremento, haciendo que ella se pusiera sus lentes de sol para poder ver un poco mas claro. Distinguió una silueta algo alta, y conforme se fue extinguiendo el brillo pudo distinguirla mas claramente. Una vez que el brillo se extinguió lo suficiente como para ver normalmente, la chica se quito las gafas, mirando a un joven rubio con ropas algo gastadas y un digimon al hombro. El chico traía una bandana azul en la cabeza, y el digimon que estaba en su hombro era un Patamon que bajo rápidamente al suelo, mirando a la chica detenidamente.

Aquí esta por fin Makino-san! - exclamó el Patamon, dando círculos alrededor del rubio - la hemos encontrado?

Makino-san? No esperaba encontrarla aquí, hace apenas dos días que nos vimos en el área de los relojes - menciono el chico muy alegremente, sonriéndole a Shiraze - Akiyama-san se encuentra aquí?

Shiraze estaba incrédula, el chico la había confundido con su madre. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a cristalizarse, ya que su mente comenzó a recordar unos pasajes de su infancia que simplemente su mente había bloqueado.

Makino-san? - el chico se sintió raro, ya que la pelirroja lo estaba mirando con un extraño semblante - Makino-san?

Se equivoca - respondió ella cuando pudo reaccionar, quitándose una que otra lagrima con la manga de su saco - Si soy Makino, pero mi primer apellido es Akiyama... soy Shiraze Akiyama...

El chico cambio de su semblante sonriente a uno mas serio, cosa que preocupo a la joven.

Entonces tengo algo para ti y tus hermanos... - el rubio se acerco lo suficiente para darle una carta que saco de sus bolsillos - tus padres están bien, y esperan con ansias salir del digimundo...

Pero si tu estas aquí... por que ellos no están contigo?

Es un poco largo de explicar, ya que yo no soy ni de esta dimensión ni de la otra... - el chico le mostró una especie de reloj que traía en su muñeca - este es mi D-Scan... a la mejor ellos no pueden salir por la conexión que tienen con sus D-Arc, pero... el caso es que vine porque tengo que hablar con un tal Yamaki...

Eh.. si, esta bien, te llevare con el... como no había entendido nada, la chica miro al Patamon, tomándolo y agarrándolo de las mejillas como si fuera un muñequito que adorable!

El rubio la miro con una sonrisa forzada, intentando tomar a su Patamon pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que la chica lo traía en sus brazos junto con Salamon. Conforme avanzaban por las calles de Shinjuku, el rubio iba maravillándose de esa dimensión, tan diferente a la suya.

Yo ya dije mi nombre, cual es el tuyo?

Mina... Minase Yuuto,

Oh, bien Yuuto-kun! Entonces vamos con el abuelo!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Este capi fue medio aburrido, pero lo bueno es que ya tengo lo que sigue y creanme, se pondrá mas interesante.

Comentarios, sugerencias, etc, en un RR.

Nayru.


	5. El dolor de una princesa

Como ya se habían saltado las clases, fueron a casa de los chicos Akiyama para esperar a Shiraze y a las noticias que pudiera darles Yamaki.

Los chicos se tiraron en los sillones a ver la televisión, cansados del ajetreo; Natsumi se puso en la mesa para adelantar su tarea de la semana, pero la sorpresa se la llevó Shizuka, al ver como su abuela Rumiko se le lanzaba directamente al cuello, abrazándola y con ojos llorosos.

No me vuelvas a hacer esto jovencita! Te fuiste sin decir absolutamente nada!

Y ahí se veía venir el sermón de siempre. Y pensar que años antes ese mismo sermón se lo había dado a su madre, después de que acabaran con el D-Reaper.

Entiéndelo abuela! Yo no soy mi madre!

En cuanto se la quitó de encima se fue a la mesa, antes de que Keisuke devorara una barra de chocolate que ella había dejado ahí. Rumiko solamente se quedó algo alterada, ya que no era la primera vez que la confundía con su hija.

Si había algo que le gustaba a Shizuka, ese era el chocolate. Y sabía que Keisuke sabía que ella quería ese chocolate. Entonces ambos se miraron mutuamente, llenos de odio y resentimiento. El chico no iba a permitir que ella le quitara otra cosa de las que más quería, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera; y ella no iba a permitir que el se saliera con la suya.

Ambos pusieron la vista en el objeto, la barra de chocolate, luego se miraron y regresaron de nuevo al objeto, para luego volver a mirarse. La chica esperaba una señal, al primer movimiento sospechoso se lanzaría. El al contrario, solo esperaba el momento oportuno para adelantarse a los propositos de la pelirroja.

Todo el duelo fue observado a distancia por Ryoji, Aoshi y Natsumi, desde sus respectivos lugares.

Mientras ambos seguían en su lucha, un jovencito de 12 años de edad y de cabellos rubios dejo su mochila en la mesa donde se encontraba el premio, lo miro esperanzado con sus ojitos azules, los cuales estaban a punto de estallar de lagrimas de felicidad.

Si! Por fin algo de dulce! Y mamá no esta para quitármelo!

El chiquillo tomo la barra de chocolate, lo desenvolvió y le dio una gran mordida, ante las miradas furiosas de Keisuke y Shizuka.

Kensouke! gritó Kei, viendo que su chocolate se había ido No!

Te lo tenías merecido respondió Shizuka al cabo que ni lo quería, solo quería echarte a perder la existencia...

Pero que haces aquí Kensou? le preguntó Aoshi a su hermano menor, Kensouke Wong que no deberías de estar en la casa?

Y fui respondió el chiquillo, terminando de engullir la barra de chocolate y me encontré un recado de mamá diciendo que me viniera para acá porque iban a estar trabajando hasta tarde. De aquí nos van a recoger para irnos a la casa...

Esta casa se comenzará a llenar de locos.

Shizu, no seas así le reclamó su hermano están haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a encontrar a nuestros padres...

La pelirroja se calmó un poco e ignoró a su hermano, para irse a encerrar a su habitación.

Entonces... para cuando el festival? mencionó Kei cambiando de tema, intentando romper el silencio.

No lo se, la fecha aun no me la han confirmado respondió Natsumi. Era su deber enterarse de todas esas cosas gracias a su trabajo como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos por mas que pregunto no la confirman...

Pues yo te la confirmo Ryoji entró a la conversación, aunque interponiendo su deber como asistente el día 17 de septiembre.

Que? Pero faltan 3 semanas! exclamó Kei Es demasiado pronto! El club de soccer nos va a tener entrenando como nunca!

Cálmate, no eres quien esta organizándolo interrumpió su hermana así que no te preocupes.

Por primera vez me alegro de que estés en el comité estudiantil

Bueno, entonces vamos a comer mencionó Ryoji, tomando el teléfono y el directorio no tengo ganas de cocinar, así que pediremos algo de comida italiana, les parece?

Pues se quedan comiendo, tengo que ir a mis practicas de natación Natsumi tomó su mochila, dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermano y no, no vendré hasta que termine mis ensayos de gimnasia...

Pero el chiste es que estemos todos juntos...

No le ruegues Ryo-kun, mi hermana tiene miles de ocupaciones y no nos hará caso...

Mejor, así es una idiota menos que soportar.

Que pasa Shizu? regañó Ryoji a su hermana estas mas enojada que de costumbre.

Déjame en paz! Yo digo y hago lo que se me pegue la gana!

La discusión entre hermanos estaba subiendo de tono cada vez mas, al punto de que los gritos eran escuchados hasta por Rumiko Makino (y eso que ella estaba en la cocina). Natsumi aprovechó la confusión para irse, pero tanto Aoshi como Keisuke solamente miraban pelear al par de hermanos como si fuera el evento del año. Kensouke seguía muy de cerca la pelea mientras comía galletas.

No van a detenerlos?

Para que? Esto es mejor que la lucha libre dijo Kei.

Ush, mejor hago algo antes de que se arme la tercera guerra mundial.

Kensouke logró interrumpir la pelea diciendo que quería que Shizuka le mostrara su colección de videojuegos, y esta aprovechó para golpear a su hermano y salir de ahí con Kensouke tras ella.

Esta de una manera insoportable explicó Ryoji desde que la sacamos de la militarizada.

Estuvo en la milicia? ahora era Keisuke quien tenía un poco de miedo.

Estudió ahí lo que quedaba de secundaria y parte de la preparatoria, hasta que nos regresamos a Shinjuku. Sinceramente aun en la milicia siempre ha sido problema, fácil nos llamaban tres o cuatro veces a la semana por sus problemas...

En los últimos días, los chicos se habían vuelto casi inseparables, aunque en la escuela tenían que cuidar su posición, y más Ryoji, por ser asistente del maestro. Keisuke estaba un poco aliviado porque Shizuka no se acoplaba con ellos, y eso significaba que no quería tener nada con ellos, y se alegró de que ella ya no fuera amiga de Aoshi.

Y ustedes que harán en el festival?

Pues yo estoy en atletismo y Lee esta en el club de ajedrez, puaj!

Oye! Tan siquiera yo no termino oliendo a sudor!

Si claro, luego no te quejes de que mi hermana no te hace caso...

Lee se sonrojó ante el comentario e intentó voltear hacia otro lado, pero solo hizo que tanto Kei como Ryoji se rieran ante el comentario, pero el chico Lee no les dijo nada. Podría decirse que era una platica entre hombres.

Y que hacemos mientras? mencionó Aoshi, intentando cambiar de tema Aun falta mucho para que terminen de trabajar...

Podríamos ir a un bar, oh, olvidé que aun son menores de edad...

Restriégalo en la cara una vez mas Akiyama, y no te la acabas respondió Keisuke.

Kei se había hecho el ofendido, mientras Lee reía un poco disimulado.

Creo que entonces tendremos que jugar baraja...

Los tres se pusieron a jugar en la mesa, mientras esperaban para irse a sus casas.

Keisuke no tardo en irse porque Natsumi le habló por teléfono para que se fuera a la casa, junto con su madre, y aunque el castaño no quería irse porque se arriesgaba a que lo pusieran a ayudar en el restaurante no le quedaba de otra. Aprovecharía y de paso iría a darles de comer a sus compañeros digimon.

Ya llegue!

Era la voz de Shiraze, que no venía sola, sino que un rubio chico iba tras ella. Ryoji se extrañó que su hermana trajera un Patamon en brazos además de Plotmon.

Quien es ese sujeto?

Ah si! Se me olvidó presentarlos se escuchó un "que novedad" por parte de Ryoji el es... ehm... Yota Minami!

Mejor me presento yo solo... soy Yuuto Minase, y vengo a hablar con el señor Yamaki.

Silencio. Aoshi carraspeó para soltar la tensión e hizo que Ryoji atendiera al invitado. Shiraze estaba muy contenta jugando tanto con Patamon como con Plotmon, pero los chicos se mantenían callados.

Hubo mucho silencio hasta que apareció Mitsuo Yamaki, que despachó a los chicos Wong hacia su casa y a sus nietos a sus respectivas habitaciones, quedando solamente con el chico rubio.

Le mandaron un mensaje señor sacó una carta que le entregó a Yamaki, el cual la abrió y leyó con rapidez y sorpresa encontraron la forma para salir...

Estos detalles que me dicen son interesantes, tengo que consultarlo con mis colegas... vas a regresar a tu mundo?

Me dieron instrucciones de quedarme a verificar el procedimiento. Se que no es necesario pero me gusta cumplir mis promesas.

Así fue como Yuuto Minase se quedó a vivir con los Akiyama, yendo a la escuela y haciendo actividades junto con ellos, aunque los primeros días fueron una pesadilla porque Ryoji lo miraba casi como su rival, aunque luego agradecía de no ser el único hombre entre tantas mujeres (refiriéndose a sus hermanas), pero incluso el miraba a Shiraze parecía mas contenta y cada vez se notaba mas restablecida, ya que no se le olvidaban tantas cosas.

El suceso sobre los vortex se repetía constantemente. Los chicos no dudaban en ir a pelear contra los digimon que salieran de ellos, pero no podían cerrarlos completamente hasta saber los resultados de los cálculos del Hypnos, los cuales avanzaban rápidamente gracias a los cálculos que Yuuto había traído con el del Digimundo.

Pero aun faltaba mucho para poder entrar verdaderamente al Digimundo.

o.o.o.o.o

"Audiciones para el musical 2pm en el auditorio escolar"

Shizu tomó un folleto discretamente, no perdía nada con intentar esa audición. Al principio no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero quizás era su sangre artística en las venas la que la guiaba hacia esas cosas. Muchas veces escuchó cantar a su hermana Shiraze mientras esta hacia la limpieza, además su abuela Rumiko había sido modelo en su juventud, y la bisabuela Seiko según sabía en sus años había sido una hostess de primera. Y que decir de su madre, que a pesar de que no quería terminó siendo una famosa modelo, quizás era que quería ser como ella, pero se sentía incapaz.

Y vas a participar en las audiciones para el musical? escuchó preguntarle Keisuke a su hermana.

No lo creo, tengo que preparar muchas cosas para el festival, además ya me comprometí para coordinar el equipo del periódico escolar...

Una pequeña lucecita se encendió en el corazón de la pelirroja, latiendo fuertemente que creía que se le iba a escapar del pecho. Si todo era como lo recordaba, entonces Natsumi aun sería la chica que quería sobresalir en todo lo que quisiera, y no sabía como, pero Natsumi siempre encontraba la manera de hacer todo eso, dejando a los demás anonadados.

Pero esta es mi oportunidad, no voy a dejar que esa me lo arruine todo...

Shizuka era un poco celosa, nunca se encontraba algún talento en que competir con la chica Matsuki y por eso le tenía un poco de envidia.

Aunque tal vez no era envidia, sino rabia, una rabia que ocultaba en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Shizu?

Calma Gatomon el felino la miraba extrañado solo hay que mantener la calma...

Pues si no la mantienes tu, como se supone que la voy a mantener yo?

No tengo animos para discutir contigo...

Nunca tienes animos para nada.

El felino se perdió entre los arbustos del parque cercano, pero dejó a Shizuka con una que otra duda.

No sé porque siempre intento ser mejor que ella... divisó a su hermana Shiraze junto con Yuuto en unos columpios Hey! Hora de ir a casa!

El día de las audiciones Shizuka estaba muy nerviosa. No importaba si no quedaba en el papel principal, ya que no sentía la presión de que estuviera compitiendo contra Natsumi Matsuki y estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí misma. Su mejor arma contra la chica Matsuki era no sucumbir bajo la presión.

Matsuki, Natsumi llamó el encargado su turno.

Cantó con tanto entusiasmo y fuerza que ni ella misma supo lo que hacía, solo se dejó llevar por la canción.

Four am in the morning, carring away, by a moonlight shadow..

En el auditorio también estaban Aoshi y Keisuke, los cuales habían ido para apoyar moralmente a la castaña Matsuki.

Los presentes se quedaron anonadados, era tanta la fuerza que le puso a la canción que al final le aplaudieron con alegría.

Beep, Beep 

"Rayos! Por qué me tiene que pasar eso ahora!" era la alarma de vortex, así que no tuvo mas remedio que alistar sus cosas lo más rápido posible.

Akiyama, Shizuka llamó el director, pero nadie respondió Shizuka Akiyama está por aquí?

Al no haber respuesta siguieron con la siguiente aspirante, mas Keisuke comenzó con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Shizu iba a participar? preguntó Lee.

Le dio miedo al ver competir a mi hermana, por eso no hizo la audición...

Como lo hice? preguntó Natsumi en cuanto llegó a sentarse junto a su hermano y amigo.

No tienes competencia, cantas bellísimo Natsumi elogió Aoshi, que procuró que no se viera su sonrojo.

Nah, canta igual de mal que mi padre en la regadera Keisuke recibió un golpe en la cabeza Ay! Pero si es la verdad!

Bueno yo me retiro, tengo que ir al club de debates a gritarle a los demás.

Natsumi se fue corriendo hacia su club de debate. Lo bueno era que los resultados de la audición se sabrían hasta el día siguiente, por eso no se molestaba en quedarse.

Te viste como un tonto Aoshi...

Callate Kei...

o.o.o.o.o

Y que te saltaste para venir a cerrar el vortex?

Nada interesante, apenas estoy tratando de amoldarme a los horarios... de hecho voy a practicas de soccer en unos momentos mas...

Bien por ti...

Los únicos que habían respondido el llamado del vortex habían sido Shizuka y Yuuto, tanto Ryoji como su hermana Shiraze brillaron por su ausencia. Ambos terminaron un poco cansados, mas aun así Yuuto se fue hacia sus practicas, mientras que Shizuka intentó llegar a las audiciones para hablar con el director y que le diera otra oportunidad, pero por mas que corrió no llegó a tiempo. El teatro ya estaba con las luces casi apagadas y no se miraba que la gente fuera a regresar. Shizuka refunfuñó unas maldiciones para sus hermanos en voz baja.

Estúpida... fui una estúpida... Ryoji y Shiraze no son los únicos que tienen problemas...

Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni

Kimi o kasanete

My Heart is breaking.

Surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni

Tsukami kirenai

Why is it you?

Canto con todo lo que hubiera podido dar en la audición, sin guardarse nada, aunque parando a mitad de la canción y quedándose en blanco. Gatomon solo miraba a su tamer con cierta tristeza.

Vamonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí... voy a pedirle al abuelo que me regrese a la escuela militar...

Gatomon solo siguió a su tamer con cautela, procurando no hacerla enojar pero tampoco perdiéndola de vista.

Pero no fue solo Gatomon quien vio a Shizuka Akiyama cantar en el escenario.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un capítulo algo triste, pero fue lo que salió en estos momentos.

Sugerencias, criticas, comentarios en un RR por favor.

Besos y abrazos desde México.

Nayru.


	6. Lazos

Quién es la ociosa aquí?

Yo no soy ociosa, tú eres el ocioso

Yo no soy quien está molesta porque lo venció el jefe del ultimo nivel...

Entiéndelo! Era el ultimo jefe!

El ambiente había estado muy tenso anteriormente, debido al ultimo suceso con los agujeros dimensiónales. Shizuka y Ryoji habían discutido por el dominio de la televisión, claro que ese fue el pretexto, ya que realmente Shizuka quería gritarle a su hermano por lo sucedido. Al final, ella ganó el dominio de la televisión jugando un "piedra, papel o tijeras".

En esos momentos que Shizuka estaba jugando videojuegos con Kensuke Wong, Ryoji jugaba cartas con Keisuke, Aoshi y Yuuto, mientras Natsumi intentaba explicarle a Shiraze unos problemas de álgebra.

Además de tenso, el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado pesado y raro, incluso habían llegado al extremo de llegar directamente a la residencia Akiyama después de clases porque sus padres rara vez estaban en casa. Además tenían que esperar noticias de Yamaki sobre la nueva puerta al digimundo.

De repente Shiraze dejó a Natsumi por unos momentos y esta se fue a la cocina. Aoshi lo supuso como un milagro del destino y fue tras ella, a pesar de la mirada de reproche de Keisuke.

Que pasa? - preguntó Yuuto, que era el único que no sabía que pasaba - por qué esas caras?

Es lo que quisiera saber - respondió Ryoji, tomando las cartas y dejando la baraja - me voy, tengo que arreglar unos papeles, cosas de maestros ya saben...

Una vez que Ryoji se fue, Yuuto pudo preguntar con mas calma. Keisuke bufó, pero era mejor que el rubio supiera las cosas desde un principio.

Lo que pasa es que el tarado de Aoshi está enamorado de mi hermana - comenzó a barajar las cartas - y parece que le va a pedir que salga con él...

Eso no tiene nada de malo...

No a menos que tu hermana tenga una agenda tan apretada de la cual solo puede dedicarle unos segundos a un chico que no sea de su familia - repartió las cartas - Aoshi es mi amigo, pero mi hermana es todo un caso...

Yuuto-san! - Shiraze se le echó al cuello al rubio, abrazándolo - me ayudas con esto? - le mostró un cuaderno con notas - no le entiendo a esto, es.. no se que sea, pero hay muchos numeritos!

* * *

Natsumi-san, quiero hablar contigo...

Pasa algo?

El chico Wong comenzó a titubear, moviendo sus dedos e intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo. Era la hora, ese momento o nunca.

Yo quisiera... quisiera saber... - Natsumi lo miró de manera intrigada. El se clavó en sus ojos y se perdió en su profundidad. Aun asi intentó no perder la compostura y procedió - quisiera saber si quieres... no, quiero decir que si saldrías conmigo... no, que si quieres salir conmigo...

La chica se sorprendió por la confesión, quería responderle, pero ese chico era su amigo, y nunca creó llegar a escuchar esas palabras de él.

Olvídalo Natsumi-san, yo se que solo soy tu amigo y que no llegaremos a nada y...

No he dicho nada aún - ella sonríe - claro que me gustaría salir contigo alguna vez...

Oh bueno... que te parece el fin de semana? Podríamos ir al cine o a comer algo al centro comercial...

Pasa por mí a las dos de la tarde, no hay ningún problema...

Al chico Wong se le quitó el nerviosismo y ahora hablaba tranquilamente con ella, ayudándole incluso a hacer algo de comer. Solo que ella era la del problema, no quería hacerlo ilusiones y luego romperle el corazón, tenía que hacer que se decepcionara de ella.

Keisuke sospechó albo bueno al verlo llegar tan sonriente a jugar cartas, pero no mencionó nada. El mas que nada sabía el comportamiento de su hermana, y si esta había aceptado salir con Aoshi era porque nunca podría romperle el corazón.

Kensuke tambien lo notó, y al igual que el mayor Matsuki también se calló.

Shizu, vamos a casa de mi tia Suzie - le dijo a la gemela Akiyama - quiero ver si hizo pastelillos...

La pelirroja asintió levemente y dejaron el lugar, dejando que los chicos dominaran la televisión. Fue Keisuke Matsuki el único que notó la mirada vacía de Shizuka Akiyama.

* * *

Lo notaste verdad?

No tiene porque afectarte Shizu, Nami es una pesada de primera - mencionó Kensuke a Natsumi, llamándola por su diminutivo - no me cae bien desde que trae a mi hermano como un idiota...

La pelirroja se rió disimuladamente de las ocurrencias del menor de los Wong, al notar que eso era lo mismo que pensaba ella sobre la otra chica. Incluso se le habían olvidado las riñas que tenía con el chiquillo años antes, cuando ella se quedaba en su casa todos los viernes en la noche.

A pesar de ser un adolescente, Kensuke era tan alto como Shizuka, y al parecer crecería más con el paso de los años.

Últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos... - hablo el chico mientras caminaba a su lado - nos la pasamos muy bien y hay veces que realmente no quisiera separarme de ti...

Esta bien - dijo la pelirroja, interpretando las palabras del rubio.

En serio? - los ojos del rubio brillaron - Vaya! No pensé que fuera tan facil! Entonces aceptas?

Te dije que está bien, no lo hagas mas complicado...

No estás evadiendo las cosas? Porque lo que sucedió con mi hermano y esa...

No estoy evadiendo las cosas, solo probando nuevos horizontes - respondió ella - y no te preocupes, tu mismo dijiste que no me debe de afectar.

Y ambos siguieron camino hacia la casa de Suzie Kuroaga.

* * *

Los hemos llamado porque hemos encontrado la forma de sacar a sus padres del digimundo.

Ryoji Akiyama se quedó mudo de la impresión, su hermana Shizuka cayó de rodillas al piso y su gemela Shiraze solo seguía sin comprender.

Fue gracias a los datos que nos trajo el chico Minase - respondió Yamaki - nos ayudó a actualizar nuestro sistema. Desde entonces pudimos encontrar otras cosas, como una vacuna de nombre "Digital Fighter" y otra llamada "Moon Survivor"...

Los tres Akiyama guardaron silencio, la confusión era demasiada para ellos, capaz que sus padres habían dividido sus datos o algo parecido.

A lo que vamos: en un par de fines de semana irán al digimundo, Minase los acompañará.

Yamaki se fue a seguir trabajando mientras los tres se sentaban alrededor de la mesa para discutir lo que pasaría.

Esto me va a volver loco... nunca pensé que pasaría tan pronto!

No estas feliz?

Claro que lo estoy Shizu! Imaginate! Son nuestros padres!

Y yo que iba a hacer que me mandaran a la milicia...

Alguien te dijo que estas mal de la cabeza?

Alguien te ha dicho que eres un estúpido?

La pelirroja se fue de la oficina hacia su casa, cruzándose con Yuuto Minase en el camino, pero lo ignoró y siguió de largo.

Comió alacranes?

No solo alacranes - le respondió Ryoji cuando lo vió llegar - creo que también escorpiones y algunas víboras.

Ryoji se rió por su propio comentario, pero Yuuto permaneció serio, al igual que Shiraze. Pero Shiraze no había escuchado nada, ya que en cuanto vio llegar a Yuuto se apoderó de su Patamon y había comenzado a jalarle las orejas.

Habra que prepararnos para el viaje.

Ryoji no puede - interrumpió Shiraze - tiene que estar en la semana cultural.

Cómo pudiste recordar eso?

Tenía que olvidarlo?

Mejor hago algunas llamadas...

Ryoji se había olvidado por completo de sus deberes como asistente de profesor. Capaz que le había pegado el síndrome de olvido que tenía su hermana menor, pero rogaba que no fuera por eso.

Vamos a comer con los chicos, voy a hablar con ellos para ver quien puede ir con Shizu y Yuuto...

El rubio asintió y ambos se fueron al lugar que Ryoji había acordado con los chicos. Shiraze fue tras ellos solo porque Yuuto traía a Patamon.

Quieres dejarlo en paz? - dijo Ryoji, harto de ver a su hermana tan feliz.

A él le gusta estar conmigo, verdad?

Wii!

Vez? Le gusta...

Era cierto, a veces Yuuto Minase había notado como su digimon se ponía triste cuando la gemela no estaba, y luego se alegraba con la sola presencia de la pelirroja. Últimamente había aprendido a diferenciar a las gemelas por el cabello, ya que una lo tenía mas oscuro que la otra, y que según Ryoji, habían dejado de ser iguales después que pasó lo de sus padres.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ambos ya habían llegado a una cafetería cercana a la escuela. Ahí ya esperaban Aoshi Wong y Keisuke Matsuki.

Solo ustedes tres? - preguntó Keisuke al verlos llegar - dónde quedó la señorita voy-a-golpearte-si-me-miras?

Shizuka anda por ahí, pero hay que pedir algo de comer - Ryoji miró a la camarera - unas papas fritas con queso y una malteada grande por favor. Quieren pedir algo?

Un refresco - dijeron los demás.

Entonces refrescos para los demás, son buenos niños n-n

Entonces a que nos citaste?

Iré al grano: se encontró la forma de entrar al digimundo para sacar a nuestros padres. Tenemos que entrar, arreglar sus dispositivos y sacarlos - los chicos se quedaron atónitos - el problema es que no puedo ir por causas laborales, y necesitamos su ayuda. Wong, me dijeron que sabes de dispositivos, y Matsuki... tu podrías ayudar...

Y Nami? - preguntó la pelirroja muy de repente - No va a venir?

Esta muy ocupada con sus clubes de diseño y debates, no creo que venga - dijo el hermano de Nami - siempre esta muy ocupada para todo, y el pretexto siempre es "tengo que cuidar las miles de millones de becas que tengo"

Pero es muy linda...

Ryoji no debió decir eso, Kei escupió el refresco hacia Yuuto (el cual se cubrió con una charola), Aoshi se quedó helado y Shiraze lo miró con una sonrisa.

Que tiene mi hermana que a todos les gusta? Y no Ao-san, no recordaré aquella conversación donde me dijiste lo maravillosa que es.

No sé porque lo preguntas entonces.

Regresando al tema, necesito saber si cuento con ustedes para dentro de un par de fines de semana.

Va a ir la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada?

Lo mas seguro es que sí.

No voy - respondió rápidamente Keisuke.

Yo si - exclamó Aoshi, intentando ocultar un rostro de preocupación - sé que hay muchos peligros pero quiero hacer algo util.

Si Ao-san va, entonces yo tambien - interrumpió Kei - "No dejaré a esa cerca de mi amigo"

No que no ibas?

-Cambie de opinión ¬¬ 

Como no tenía caso discutir, acordaron que ambos chicos acompañarían a Yuuto y a las gemelas. Esa misma tarde Yamaki hablaría con los padres para los permisos y las cosas de la escuela, solo terminarían algunos pendientes y estarían listos para partir.

Pasa algo Shira?

Voy a casa Oniichan, te veo después... y me llevo a Pata!

Y se llevó al digimon, para pesar de Yuuto y risa de los otros tres. Después los cuatro chicos aprovecharon para seguir discutiendo cosas del viaje.

* * *

Shiraze corría con Patamon en los brazos hacia su casa, apenas llego se dio cuenta de que su hermana no se miraba por ningún lado.

Oneechan? Dónde estas?

No hubo respuesta. Vio a Plotmon y a Gatomon en el patio trasero y les preguntó, pero no le dieron la respuesta; al contrario, ambos se quedaron estáticos al ver a Shiraze sin señas de que se hubiera perdido por algún lado. Shiraze se quedó con Patamon en el patio, sentada con Gatomon y Plotmon jugando en el jardín.

Se que mi oneechan es buena, solo que parece que no lo es...

Yo lo se - respondió Gatomon - a veces solo necesita estar sola...

A veces siento cosas que creo que le pasan...

Shiraze! Que haces allá afuera!

Oneechan! - reconoció a su hermana - no te encontré y me quede aruera para esperarte.

Si, pero la puerta de entrada está del otro lado.

Lo olvide!

Murmurando un "típico", Shizuka entró a la casa seguida de su hermana. Shiraze tenía una gran sonrisa, y la motivación suficiente par arreglar las cosas con su hermana antes de irse al digimundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya van a ser las dos de la mañana y tengo que dormir. Mucho trabajo, escuela, me esta matando, y a dura spenas pude pasar en limpio este capi. En fin, ya no los agovio mas.

Nayru.


	7. Cita interrumpida

Sábado, 1:30 pm.

El joven Wong estaba listo para ir por su damisela. Vestía casual, pantalón negro, camisa gris, y unos lentes oscuros para el sol. Se miró en el espejo y aun se miraba muy nervioso.

.-Vas a salir?

.-Si Ken, voy a salir...

.-A donde?

.-No tengo porqué decírtelo...

.-Es Natsumi verdad? Pues diviértete si puedes, yo también voy a salir con una chica...

.-Bien por ti...

Kensuke hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de que su hermano no le había puesto atención. De hecho solo se había parado en la habitación de Aoshi para tomar una de las camisetas de su armario, cosa que hizo después del desprecio de su hermano.

.-Vas a salir con eso? - preguntó el mayor al menor, al verlo en gorra,. Camisa larga y pantalón flojo, con tenis - no creo que a tu chica le guste verte asi.

.-Nah, a Shizu no le importa como me vista.

Solo dijo eso y Aoshi se quedo helado. Su hermano pequeño al parecer estaba saliendo con una de las gemelas Akiyama, y no cualquier gemela, sino la gemela con mas carácter.

Que raros gustos tenía su hermano.

.-Ya me voy, y no llegues tarde a tu cita con... Natsumi...

Kensuke se fue muy alegre y Aoshi corrió con mucha prisa hacia su cita. Llegó justo a tiempo, aunque ella ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

.-Eso significa que llegue tarde...

.-No importa Wong-san, lo bueno es que estás aquí n-n

La vio y se quedó extasiado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Natsumi vestía un sencillo vestido floreado y zapatillas, y según el joven, se miraba más hermosa que nunca.

Decidieron ir al cine primero, Nami eligió la película, siendo esta un poco romántica. Aoshi tuvo que contenerse demasiado para que ella no viera su nerviosismo. Como si antes no hubiera estado en el cine con una amiga... años antes iba cada fin de semana al cine con su mejor amiga, claro que ahora ya no era su mejor amiga.

.-Muy buena la película, no?

.-Si, muy bonita - mintió el, ya que no le había puesto la atención necesaria, el romance en una película no era su fuerte - solo que un poco empalagosa...

.-Cómo crees? Si era perfecta!

.-"Perfecta para vomitar" - penso él - mejor vayamos a comer algo...

.-Si! Al centro comercial!

Escuchó las palabras equivocadas, ya que su presupuesto y el centro comercial no combinaban. Por qué Natsumi resultaba ser tan complicada?

Pero era que la castaña quería que su pretendiente se desilusionara de ella, no estaba en sus planes el tener novio o salir con un chico, primero estaban sus objetivos académicos mas que nada en el mundo.

.-Mira! Comida italiana!

Ese si era un golpe bajo al presupuesto, esa tal comida italiana fácil le barrería con mas de la mitad de su dinero del mes, y algo tenía que hacer para evitarlo.

.-Eh... que tal si hacemos algo antes de comer?

.-Pero... - replicó ella, pero el no la dejó terminar.

.-Vamos a los videojuegos!

.-No estamos muy grandes para eso?

A pesar de que ya lo estaba cansando logró convencerla para ir. La chica se sorprendió del lugar, nunca había visto tanta gente reunida alrededor de una máquina, hasta que tuvieron que abrirse paso para ver el espectáculo, solo para darse cuenta de que Kensuke y Shizuka eran los que daban el espectáculo, bailando en una gran maquina siguiendo los pasos de la pantalla, sin mirarlos siquiera, haciendo incluso piruetas y cambiándose de panel con una coordinación sincronizada.

Y justo como había dicho Kensuke, Shizuka estaba vestida casi igual que él, así que supo inmediatamente el porque le había dicho que a ella no le importaría la vestimenta.

.-No sabía que les gustaba exhibirse - comenzó Natsumi mientras miraba al par - a esa edad siguen siendo unos chiquillos...

Eso lo dijo sin pensarlo, tanto que ella misma se asustó. Quería desalentar a su amigo, pero sin quedar mal.

.-Solo se divierten, eso no es nada malo...

Aunque a pesar de todo, y a pesar de que se asustó un poco, Aoshi aun pensaba que era una gran mujer.

.-Que estás haciendo aquí hermano?

A la pura mención de Kensuke, a su chica se le cayeron las fichas, las cuales intentó recoger rápidamente.

.-Cómo preguntas eso? Que rayos estás haciendo tú aquí?

.-Estoy con MI NOVIA – dijo Kensuke, remarcando las dos ultimas palabras mientras le ayudaba a la pelirroja a recoger las fichas - te dije que iba a salir...

.-Si, pero dijiste que con Shizu...

.-No sé si estas corto de memoria, pero por si no lo entendiste, Shizu es mi novia.

La recién llegada parejita se resistió a creer lo que el rubio decía, pero la pelirroja lo confirmó con la cabeza. Eso si que fue una verdadera sorpresa para Natsumi.

.-Vámonos de aquí - interrumpió Shizu - nos acaban de arruinar el día.

Ken le sacó la lengua a su hermano y se fue tras la pelirroja, la cual ya se miraba enojada. Aoshi sintió una ligera punzada por la que había sido su amiga de la infancia, pero no sabía el porque.

.-Esos dos si que sorprenden, nunca lo hubiera imaginado... y la diferencia de edad! - exclamó Natsumi - en fin, vamos a comer algo Ao-san!

.-Si, vamos...

Mas bien fue arrastrado por Natsumi, pero el seguía con sus pensamientos puestos en su hermano y la que ahora era su novia. Natsumi pareciera notarlo pero simplemente no decía nada.

.-Y que vamos a comer?

.-Lo que tu quieras, pero...

.-Pues vamos a la italiana!

.-"Pero que me alcance..."

En la zona de comida encontraron el restaurante de comida italiana, donde solamente al ver los precios a Aoshi le dio un infarto. Lo que daría el por un buen pollo con salsa teriyaki o un arroz Yakimeshi de verduras, lo único que le vio de bueno fue que compartirían el refresco, uno de sus sueños hecho realidad.

Ahora si era su oportunidad para hacer todos esos sueños realidad.

.-Nami-chan, quiero decirte...

.-Que pasa Wong-san?

.-Es que yo... ya sabes que me gustas...

.-No sé a que viene eso...

.-Es que como yo te dije... quisiera que fueras mi novia...

La castaña se quedó callada, carraspeó y se escondió tras el menú de la comida. Aoshi comprendió y se dispuso a dejar de pensar en el rechazo. Intentó enfocar su mente en un milagro que hiciera la interrupción de la orden de comida italiana. No era que no quisiera complacerla, pero siempre y cuando se ajustara a su presupuesto.

Al principio no pretendía gastar mucho porque esa era su mesada del mes y aun tenía que comprar cosas de la escuela, pero hasta esos momentos ya se había pasado del límite.

.- Hey! Que hacen por aquí!

.- Yuuto-san!

Era la inconfundible voz del rubio viajero dimensional, el cual estaba muy bien acompañado por Shiraze Akiyama, muy sonriente y tomada del brazo del joven.

.- Pues nada, solo paseando por aquí... y ustedes están en una cita?

.- Así es - respondió Natsumi muy sonriente, provocando el sonrojo de su acompañante - me invitó a salir y yo acepté n-n

.- La verdad es que los estábamos buscando, tu hermano dijo que podríamos encontrarlos aquí...

.- Que pasa?

.- El viaje se adelanta, según Yamaki, es necesario que vayamos YA. Los cálculos salieron erróneos y tenemos que partir en un par de horas... mientras nosotros estamos aquí, sus padres ya han de estar terminando de empacar sus cosas...

Aoshi había pedido un milagro, pero no de esa forma. A ese paso jamás lograría hablar con Natsumi seriamente de sus sentimientos, sin que ella se escondiera tras un menú o que lo evitara. Vaya fiasco.

.-Y mi hermano? Ya fue para allá?

.- Aun no, nos están esperando en los videojuegos...

Las dos parejas fueron rápidamente a los videojuegos, quitando a Kensuke y Shizuka de la ParaParadise (otra máquina de baile) para ir hacia el estacionamiento, donde Ryoji los estaba esperando en el auto.

Se acomodaron como pudieron en el pequeño auto de cinco plazas (aunque Shizu quería meter a su hermano en la maletera, por hacerle perder sus créditos en el juego) y partieron hacia el edificio del Hypnos.. Como siempre, Shizu estaba maldiciendo por no haberse acabado sus creditos en las maquinas, mientras su hermano solo escuchaba pacientemente, conteniéndose las ganas de parar el auto y ahorcarla hasta verla morada.

Una media hora después llegaron al lugar, subieron al piso indicado y atravesaron el umbral de una puerta con el letrero de "Top Secret". Grande fue la sorpresa de varios cuando vieron que sus padres estaban presentes, y que no fue mentira de que les habían hecho las maletas para el viaje entre mundos.

.- Entonces quienes son los que van? - solo Ryoji y Natsumi no levantaron la mano - Entonces tengan sus D-Arc listos, sus DGMN serán transferidos primero y luego ustedes atravesaran un campo de energía que activaremos...

En el centro del lugar pudieron ver dos tubos blancos en posición vertical, separados solamente por un par de metros. Todas las computadoras estaban funcionando, incluso había demasiado ajetreo, mucha gente moviéndose, haciendo ruido aparte del que hacían las maquinas.

.- Todo esta listo! Pueden despedirse ahora...

Takato y Juri se pusieron nostálgicos con su hijo, al grado de que este luchaba por sacarse de encima los mimos de su madre. Por otro lado, Henry y Alice intentaban hacer que su hijo menor declinara su idea de acompañar a los otros chicos, sin éxito; pero si algo los calmaba era que el mayor cuidaría del menor. Aoshi era el que estaba indeciso sobre Natsumi, si volvería a decirle sobre sus sentimientos antes de irse o no.

Pero el solo verla platicando con Ryoji hizo que se arrepintiera de sus pensamientos.

.- Vamos hermano...

.- Si...

Rumiko Makino se despedía de sus nietas con algo de nostalgia, Shiraze hablaba de cientos de cosas que haría cuando regresaran sus padres, con mucha emoción, pero Shizuka se mantenía al margen. Aunque no lo pareciera estaba nerviosa, tanto que se tenía que aguantar las ganas de no desmayarse de alegría.

.- Bien, entraran de uno por uno... Yuuto Minase, tu primero - el rubio dio un par de pasos al frente, Yamaki activó la maquina y el par de barrotes de acero formó una cortina de energía - enseñales a los demás como se hace...

.- Patamon ya está adentro?

.- Desde hace unos minutos.

.- Entonces creo que puedo ir...

Yuuto entró con un poco de miedo debido a que el nunca había usado ese método para viajar al digimundo. Fue seguido de cerca por Aoshi, luego su hermano Kensuke. Después de los hermanos Wong siguió Keisuke en atravesar el portal para que luego las gemelas dieran los pasos para entrar, aunque un poco dudosas primero.

Mas adelante dejaron de escuchar las despedidas de sus padres y familiares para seguir el camino luminoso por la red, encontrándose con sus compañeros DGMN en el camino.

Pronto sus vistas se nublaron y el conocimiento se les fue, dejándolas inconscientes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	8. División de sangre

Si estas aquí y al leer los primeros dos renglones te pierdes en la historia, regresate al capitulo anterior porque subí dos seguidos.

Si estas aquí porque leíste el capítulo anterior... que esperas para seguir leyendo!

o.o.o.o.o

.- En donde estamos...?

.- Esto será el digimundo?

Cuando los chicos abrieron los ojos solo pudieron mirar un enorme desierto alrededor, con algunas dunas de arena y algunos cúmulos de rocas gigantes. No había nubes en el cielo, y mucho menos el habitual color azul, solo unas luces de colores mezcladas en el infinito.

Tampoco encontraron señales de vida, y por lo visto, los comunicadores que les había dado Yamaki no funcionaban.

.- Primero hay que trazar un plan... - mencionó Yuuto Minase mientras ayudaba a Shiraze a levantarse - no hay que aventarnos porque luego nos va mal...

.- Pero no sabemos en donde podrían estar... es nuestra primera vez aquí y tu eres el único que puede guiarnos.

.- No te preocupes Kei, tengo vagas ideas... la zona de los relojes o quizá en alguna de las aldeas digimon... aunque capaz se separaron para buscar por su cuenta...

.- Y si sacas el mapa?

.- Cierto, gracias por recordarme Shizu... - sacó el mapa electrónico de su mochila con sumo cuidado - pues a menos que se hayan partido en dos cada uno... tenemos cuatro objetivos... a la mejor la red nos está jugando bromas... Patamon! - el digimon aleteó hacia su compañero, posándose en su hombro - haznos el favor de ir a dar una vuelta, y nos avisas si hay algo...

El digimon se fue aleteando por los aires hasta perderse de vista por los chicos, los cuales se sentaron a esperar el regreso. El V-mon de Aoshi fue a olfatear por si encontraba rastros de algún digimon o humano cerca, al igual que el Agumon de Keisuke y el Gatomon de Shizuka.

Los demás se quedaron por si acaso ocurría algún ataque.

.- Se tarda mucho...

.- Tranquilo Kei-san, pata no tardará a menos que encuentre algo...

.- Oigan! Creo que encontré algo! - gritó Shiraze, señalando un montículo de roca sólida, del cual se podía notar una cueva - son trozos de tela!

Todos los presentes la siguieron hasta la dichosa cueva, para poder notar lo que había dicho. Eran unos trozos de tela usados, tejido rústico, con un poco de sangre. Eso asustó a Shiraze a tal grado que se escondió tras su hermana.

.- Al parecer estuvieron aquí hace unos días, la sangre aun está fresca...

.- No precipites conclusiones Aoshi-san, no podemos saber si están lejos o cerca de aquí.

.- Minase tiene razón, yo creo que lo mejor será separarnos.

.- Estas loca? Yuuto es el único con mapa! Podríamos perdernos para siempre si nos separamos!

.- Mira Keidiota, nadie te pidió tu opinión!

.- Mira tu, hija de...

.- Hey! Cuidadito que es mi novia!

.- Que! ¿Cómo es que Ken puede tener a ESA como novia!

La discusión iba subiendo de tono cada vez mas, al grado que Yuuto y Aoshi tuvieron que intervenir para que Kei y Shizu no se agarraran a golpes.

Mas adelante retomaron la idea de crear un plan, aunque a la primera ocasión que encontraban, ya estaban Kei y Shizu queriendo golpearse.

.- Esta bien, está la tela que encontró Shiraze, podemos hacer que algun digimon la olfatee para seguir el olor, y asi saber que punto del mapa electrónico seguimos...

.- Si! Yo encontré algo! - exclamó Shiraze con alegría, pero luego se llenó de confusión - Que encontre?

.- Es un caso perdido...

.- Por qué te pareces a mi?

.- Porque soy tu hermana gemela!

Aoshi tomó la tela y se las mostró a los digimon para que la olfatearan unos momentos, una vez que lo hubieran hecho, los digimon procedieron a buscar un olor similar.

.- Minase, cuando los viste... estaban bien?

.- Eso puedo asegurarlo Akiyama-san - le respondió Yuuto a Shizuka - aunque su madre se miraba algo rara... como si estuviera enferma...

.- Mi madre?

.- Si, como si estuviera sufriendo por algo, pero no quiso decirlo...

Ella comenzó a caminar en silencio, pensativa, sin hacer caso de los comentarios que le hacía Ken sobre la nueva consola de videojuegos. Las palabras de Yuuto la habían dejado con cierta preocupación.

.- Huelo algo parecido - mencionó Agumon, comenzando a avanzar más rapido - y creo que está cerca...

Comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección señalada. Agumon parecía que no iba a detenerse durante un buen rato, mas al momento menos pensado lo hizo, trayendo consigo una carambola de tamers, que cayeron uno encima del otro pero todos encima del pobre Yuuto, que por ir como guía al frente le tocó ser el colchón de todos.

.- Lo encontré... es mas sangre!

.- Me gustaría saber lo que encontraste amigo - menciono su tamer, Keisuke - pero primero quiero que Shiraze se me quite de encima!

.- Yo? - preguntó la aludida - lo haría si los que están encima mío se quitaran!

.- Quién esté encima que se quite!

.- Ya voy Yuuto-san! - Respondió Ken - deja me levanto y ayudo a Shizu!

Ken ayudó a Shizu a levantarse para poder liberar a su hermano, el cual había caído bajo ella. Una vez que Aoshi estuvo libre, Shiraze pudo levantarse y por consiguiente Kei pudo levantarse también, así liberando a Yuuto de la opresión de ser aplastado.

.- Ahora si, a ver... - Yuuto y Aoshi se acercaron para ver lo encontrado - esto si es sangre seca...

.- Ahora si me preocupa, esto no es normal! Hay que decírselo a Yamaki!

.- Hay que arreglar los comunicadores primero, pásenmelos a ver que puedo hacer - Aoshi tomó los aparatos comunicadores - pero necesitaré tiempo...

.- Lo que no tenemos es tiempo, intenta hacerlo rápido...

.- Tengo una idea Yuuto-san, préstame el mapa...

Aoshi desarmó el mapa y los comunicadores para la desdicha de Keisuke, el cual comenzó a gritar como loco diciendo que estaban perdidos sin el mapa. Pero lo que realmente quería hacer era algo sin precedentes, y si funcionaba entonces podrían separarse en grupos para buscar.

.- Bueh... va para largo... - Ken se sentó al lado de la roca, de manera que le diera un poco de sombra - cuando mi hermano tiene una idea relacionada con computadoras nadie se la quita... y tu que dices Minase-san?

.- Cierto, casi no sabemos nada sobre ti... - mencionó Kei, haciéndole compañía a Ken al sentarse - eres básicamente un extraño!

.- Pues... tengo dieciséis años, mi padre es electrónico y mi madre una repostera, pero no tengo la inteligencia de papá... soy hijo único pero tengo cuatro primos que son gemelos, dos chicos y dos chicas... a mis padres les extrañó que yo no tuviera uno, ya que papá tiene un gemelo...

Kei y Ken se quedaron absortos con la explicación de Yuuto, que solo sonreía pacientemente y contestaba preguntas que le hacían. Al final ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de todos los chicos.

.- Tu familia es interesante...

.- Y ustedes? A las Akiyama ya las conozco porque viví con ellas, pero ustedes...?

.- Nuestras familias son más normales.

Entre platica y platica, el tiempo se fue rápidamente. Aoshi seguía con el mapa y los comunicadores, solo les faltaba el toque final, pero aun con eso no funcionaban y comenzó a desesperarse, sin dejar que los demás lo notaran.

Respiró profundamente varias veces para quitarse la tensión, inclusive V-mon le dio un masaje antiestrés, pero su mente no reaccionaba.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Estás enojada oneesan?

.- No estoy enojada...

.- Entonces que tienes? Si no estas callada entonces estas peleando con el chico bocón...

Ante la insistencia de su hermana, y a la reciente reconciliación que había tenido con ella días antes, tubo que responder, aunque con cierta cautela, aprovechando que los otros chicos estaban con Yuuto.

.- No estoy enojada, estoy decepcionada, de varias personas que creí importantes en mi vida...

.- Es por oniisan, verdad?

.- El debería de estar con nosotras, somos una familia ya sea para bien o para mal, juntos debemos de encontrar a nuestros padres...

Shiraze parecía comprender esa decepción, tanto que se apoyó en su hermana para que esta no perdiera su fuerza moral.

.- No sé que motivos tendrá Ryoji para haberse quedado, pero cuando regresemos mas le vale que tenga una buena excusa...

.- Oneesan...

Sintió el secreto oculto tras las palabras de Shizuka, no solo era lo de su hermano lo que la enojaba, sino también otra cosa. La abrazó con mas fuerza hasta que Shizu la obligó a soltarla, diciendo que aun así mataría a Ryoji.

.- Hey chicas! - gritó Ken, mientras corría hacia las gemelas - parece que mi hermano ya terminó, porque no está haciendo nada...

Pero no era porque hubiera terminado, era porque su mente había cedido ante la presión de arreglar esos aparatos.

.- Ya los arreglé, pero no funcionan...

.- Ya los encendiste?

.- Kei, acaso me crees tan estúpido como para no haberlo hecho primero?

.- Mejor me callo.

.- Estos aparatos solamente hay que tratarlos con delicadeza femenina - Shizu tomó el suyo y lo aventó al suelo, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Milagrosamente, el aparato empezó a funcionar - lo ven? Solo hay que ser sutil...

A esas alturas mejor le agradecieron la idea.

Una vez que todos los aparatos estuvieron funcionando correctamente, pudieron notar los códigos que había dicho Yamaki, "Moonfighter" del lado del sur, moviéndose lentamente hacia el este, mientras "Digital Survivor" se encontraba mas al oeste, estático junto a dos puntos: "Moon Survivor" y "Digital Fighter", viéndose extremamente necesaria la división en grupos para dicha misión.

.- Ya ven? Solo le faltaba mi sutil toque...

.- Sutil? Los arrojaste al suelo!

.- Ya dejen de pelear de una vez por todas! Estamos en un gran dilema y no podemos perder tiempo!

Ahora si Aoshi Wong estaba muy enojado. Keisuke se asustó al ver así de enojado a su amigo del alma, su compadre y compañero de juegos en ese estado, pero Ken si se asustó verdaderamente, ya que jamás lo había visto así. El silencio volvió a reinar momentos después de haber escuchado las palabras del mayor Wong, Shiraze intentó romperlo pero Yuuto la detuvo, no era el momento adecuado.

.- Bien, entonces voy al norte...

.-No puedes ir sola Shizu!

.- Cállate Wong! Tú no me mandas!

.- Haré los grupos y no quiero que me discutan - dijo Yuuto, en su papel de persona neutral - Irán Shizu, Shira y Aoshi por un lado, y por el otro, Kei, Ken y yo.

.- No! No permitiré que Ao-san vaya con la bruja esa!

.- Quieres problemas Matsuki? No me importa ser una chica, aun así puedo golpearte!

.- Precisamente dividí para evitar esos conflictos! - Volvió a exclamar Yuuto, ahora si ya harto de tanta pelea - empezaremos a buscar mañana a primera hora, y no quiero queja alguna!

Kei y Shizu se molestaron demasiado, incluso se podía sentir el odio que irradiaban ambos por el otro, Kei se sentía impotente por no poder estar con su mejor amigo, mientras que ella solamente intentaba ignorar lo que le estaba pasando. Kei siempre había sentido que por mas que Aoshi fuera su mejor amigo, iba a perderlo por culpa de una chica. No era que Kei se sintiera homosexual o algo parecido, pero no quería que sus recuerdos y que aquellos tiempos se acabaran o se olvidaran, y ahora con todo el problema de los vortex, el digimundo y todo eso era cuando se sentía mas solo.

No podía contar con su hermana, ella siempre tan ocupada, la niña prodigio Natsumi Matsuki, el orgullo de sus padres, los cuales a la vez irradiaban tanta felicidad que a veces lo asqueaban. Ocultar su pesar tras una sonrisa y pelear con la pelirroja por cualquier motivo era para no demostrar su verdadera mascara.

Y ahora se sentía a punto de perder a su mejor amigo, siempre lo intuyó, y tarde o temprano pasaría. Lo perdería por culpa de una mujer.

.- Patamon ya regreso! Pero al parecer no encontró nada...

.- Hiciste un buen trabajo Agumon, gracias a ti encontramos bastante.

.- No estés triste Kei, hace mucho tiempo dijiste que querías conocer este lugar.

.- Ao-san y yo lo prometimos, que vendríamos juntos...

La noche hizo que se pusieran alertas, los chicos armaron las guardias (aunque Shizu protestó porque no la dejaron participar) y armaron una fogata.

Yuuto hizo la primera guardia, un par de horas después le siguió Aoshi y luego Keisuke. Al amanecer, Ken preparó el desayuno junto con Shizu, y más adelante todos se encontraban listos para partir.

.- Yo pienso que debería de haber una gemela por grupo, son sus padres a los que estamos buscando después de todo.

.- Concuerdo con la idea de Ken - respondió Kei, con la doble intención de apoyar la idea y ver si podía ir con Aoshi - un Akiyama en cada grupo sería lo mejor...

Yuuto se quedó dubitativo unos instantes, pero mirando bien la situación, Ken tenía toda la razón.

.- Esta bien... los hermanos Wong irán con Shizuka-san, mientras que Kei-san y Shira-chan irán conmigo...

El apoyo al plan de Ken se convirtió en un plan frustrado de Kei, pero con Yuuto al mando no podía reclamar nada.

.- ¿Y como sabremos si ya estamos cerca del otro grupo?

.- Instalé unas pequeñas cositas que harán que el mapa responda a nuestros D-Arc, con puntos de diversos colores - respondió Aoshi a un Kei confuso - si se fijan, en el mapa aparecemos como puntos de colores reunidos, y si comenzamos a avanzar los puntitos avanzarán también. Así sabremos hacia donde van o si han encontrado algo.

.- Eso estuvo muy bien pensado - exclamó Yuuto - te felicito.

.- El mapa se encuentra en cada uno de los D-Arc, por si hay cualquier emergencia...

.- Entonces no hay problema. ¡Ya podemos irnos!

.- Ao-san - le susurró Kei al mayor Wong, sin que nadie se diera cuenta - Cuídate, y más de Shizu, no confió en ella...

.- Tranquilo, no es capaz de hacerme nada, además sé defenderme...

Aun así, Keisuke siguió preocupándose en secreto, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder si el no estaba presente con Aoshi.

Y conforme se alejaban, ese presentimiento se hacia mas fuerte.

o.o.o.o.o

La tercia que formaban Aoshi, Kensuke y Shizuka se dirigió hacia el oeste, siguiendo la señal "Digital Survivor", la cual estaba junto con otras dos señales.

A la mejor el seguir a "Digital Survivor" sería la tarea mas pesada de todas.

Shizu era la que iba guiando a pesar que Aoshi era al que Yuuto había nombrado como lider, pero el joven Wong no quería meterse en problemas con la chica, por eso la estaba dejando tomar el mando.

La tensión entre ellos dos estaba siendo notada sutilmente por el pequeño Ken, aunque pareciera aun inocente, él ya sabía muchas cosas, principalemente las que tenían que ver con la joven Akiyama y su hermano mayor, Aoshi.

.- Shizu, mas adelante me gustaría hablar contigo - le mencionó el jovencito.

.- Estoy muy bien contigo Ken, no lo arruines.

.- No me hables así Shizu, mas adelante vamos a hablar seriamente - Aoshi miraba la discusión a lo lejos - Y no me discutas.

.- Solo no te arrepientas de la petición cuando hablemos...

Habían salido del desierto hacia un hermoso claro, donde sus compañeros digimon se explayaron felizmente mientras el trío se dedicó a descansar para recuperar fuerzas y poder seguir. Ken aprovechó para hablar con Shizu, mientras su hermano buscaba algo para hacer una fogata y cocinar. A pesar de estar un poco lejos, Aoshi podía distinguir las expresiones tanto de su hermano como de la chica.

.- Shizu, tienes un problema con mi hermano, pero tienes que arreglar las cosas con él.

.- No tengo ningún problema con tu hermano.

.- Entonces... ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con él? Antes eran los mejores amigos del mundo...

.- Eso ya quedó en el pasado, y a ti no debería de importarte.

.- Me importa porque estoy contigo y he notado que estas muy extraña, y mas con mi hermano presente.

.- Pasaron muchas cosas, y me decepcionó notablemente.

.- A mi también, pensé que Aoshi tenía mejores gustos para con las chicas...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y aquí le corto, para comenzar bien con el 6 y el 7 que ya tengo escritos pero que tardaré para pasar a la computadora, pero no es mi culpa, echensela al comienzo del semestre y las cochinas tareas y materias perras 

Los dejo porque estoy de incognito subiendo esto en el trabajo.

Saludos desde México.

Nayru.


	9. Encuentros? O mas bien desencuentros?

Estoy de vuelta! Explicacion del porque desaparecí esta en mi bio, no quiero gastar hojas en escribirlo aquí (porque capaz que la explicación es mas que el capítulo xD)

Enjoy the chapter!

o.o.o.o.o

Shizuka se sorprendió al escucharlo, se suponía que Ken no sabía nada, o mejor dicho, que nadie lo sabía. Pero si Ken sabía, entonces lo más probable era que hubiera mas gente que tambien lo sabían. O quizás esas cosas ya habían llegado a oídos del propio Aoshi.

.- Tranquila, por mi no lo va a saber nadie - le dijo Ken, adivinándole el pensamiento - pero no sé si otras personas lo saben...

.- ¿Y que opinas de esto?

.- Pues... he de decirte que ya lo sabía desde que iba en primaria, solo quería que tu misma me lo dijeras - el jovencito se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, luego volteó y sonrió - pero no te preocupes, no diré nada, pero aceptarás mi ayuda quieras o no!

.- No tengo porque aceptarla.

.- La aceptarás porque a pesar de todo aún eres mi chica, y lo seguirás siendo hasta que esa persona te corresponda, ¿Entendido?

Ya no la dejó hablar, la calló con esa frase y luego fue a ayudarle a su hermano. Ella se quedó intrigada, aunque conciente de que al ayudarla la perdiera. Para empezar, Ken no tenía porque meterse en asuntos que solamente la concernían tanto a Aoshi como a ella.

.- ¿Y que vamos a comer? - le preguntó Ken a su hermano, aprovechando que había dejado a la chica a lo lejos.

.- Pues voy a preparar un arros Yakimeshi...

.- Ah... Oye, ¿No sabes que trae Shizu contigo?

.- No sé a que viene esa pregunta...

.- Pues... es que ustedes eran los mejores amigos del mundo, y ahora casi no se hablan... ¿Se pelearon o que fue lo que pasó?

Aoshi permaneció callado, su hermano le había hecho una muy buena pregunta, e intentó hacer memoria de algo que hubiera hecho tiempo atrás que la hubiera hecho enojar.

.- No tengo idea de lo que hice, pero si Shizu no quiere hablarme ya no es mi problema.

.- Y si intentas hablar con ella?

Siguió cocinando lentamente, sin ponerle atención a Ken. Pensaba en cosas pasadas, buscando lo que pudo herir a Shizu de tal forma que ni quisiera hablarle, pero seguía sin encontrar motivo alguno.

.- Bien, no me contestes, pero luego no me reclames... voy a ver si les falta algo a los digimon...

Así, la hora de comida transcurrió tranquilamente, Ken intentando hacer conversación mientras que Aoshi y Shizuka no se dirigían la palabra.

.- Oye Shizu, que tal te fue con la audicion?

.- Mmph? - la joven miró a Ken medio raro. Se suponia que nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera ella sabía de la audicion - no la hice, fue la ocacion que se abrio un agujero dimensional y NADIE quiso ir a verlo...

De nuevo el silencio sepulcral. Ken se dio por vencido con su hermano y la pelirroja, no le miraba el caso de seguir insistiendo en contentarlos, solo de ver las reacciones que tenían le era suficiente para desistir.

Aoshi cabilava, intentando hacer memoria de algo que hubiera hecho o que le hubiera dicho a Shizuka para que se enojara con el, pero seguia sin encontrar motivo alguno.

.- De que audición hablan?

.- De una que no te importa.

.- Ya pues Shizu, no dire nada mas.

.- Mas te vale Wong.

Acto seguido se alejó del par de hermanos. No quería ver a ninguno de los dos en esos momentos, aunque Ken fuese su pareja.

Mientras caminaba, Shizu pensaba en lo que pasaba, entre lo de sus padres y Aoshi parecía que iba a volverse loca. Su prioridad eran sus padres, de eso no cabía duda, e iba a encontrarlos aunque se tardara toda una vida en el digimundo.

A veces le hubiera gustado cerrar su mente, como su hermana Shiraze, mas debía de ser fuerte, tener la fuerza que a su hermana le faltaba y sobreponerse a todo, pasando sus problemas personales a un segundo plano.

Sin quererlo, su mente divagó hasta Aoshi, pero este en cambio se sumergía en pensamientos sobre su futuro y lo que haría regresando del digimundo, si enfrentar a Natsumi por una respuesta concreta o alejarse de ella para siempre.

.- Que piensas aniki?

.- Pasa algo Ken?

.- Pregunté sobre lo que pensabas.

.- Cosas sin importancia - mintió tu sabes, los estudios y cosas así...

.- Ah... - Ken arropó a su digimon para poder dormir, oscurecía y era poco conveniente el avanzar sin descanzar – empiezas tu o yo?

.- La guardia...

.- Eso... la empiezo yo, tu duerme tranquilo.

.- Esta bien, solo no te esfuerzes demasiado.

Kensuke se arropó con una manta y se metió a su bolsa de dormír. Aun no había notado la ausencia de su chica. El silencio de la noche comenzó a dormir al guardian, este solo miraba el crepitar de las llamas y procuraba que el fuego no se acabase o se extinguera, hasta que Gatomon, el digimon de Shizuka le preguntó por ella, dandose cuenta de la ausencia de la pelirroja.

No se explicaba por qué la joven había cambiado tanto, además hacía cosas que en otro tiempo JAMAS hubiera hecho.

Dejó el fuebo y a V-mon a cargo del improvisado campamento, internandose en la dirección por donde la había visto irse horas antes, no debía de estar muy lejos. La llamaba, gritando su nombre.

.- Quizá la enfado tanto que por eso no responde - pensó el, sintiendose frustrado - debo de seguir buscando, a pesar de todo es mi amiga.

Si la buscaba era solo por aquellos recuerdos de los días cuando la gemela y él aun eran amigos.

.- Shizu! Donde eestás! - no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Temió que le hubiera pasado algo y si era así entonces iban a matarlo, primero Ryoji y luego la señora Rumiko - Por favor Shizu! Respondeme! Deja de jugar!

Nada, ninguna respuesta. Tal vez si hubiera llevado a Ken quizas la chica le respondería a este, y en mala hora se le ocurrió dejarlo.

De repente escuchó su voz, no era un grito ni una queja, era un canto, una canción antigua en una voz joven, la cual reconoció como la de Shizuka.

Conforme fue avanzando la voz aumentaba de volumen, llegó y se escondió tras unos arbustos; Shizu estaba sentada entonando la canción y escribiendo con su dedo en la tierra.

Y no la interrumpió.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Ya no puedo caminar mas! - exclamó Keisuke con desgana. Sus pies los arrastraba con pesar, mas bien por el coraje de no estar junto con su amigo en ese viaje - descansemos un poco Yuuto-san...

.- Pues ya está oscureciendo, creo que deberíamos de descanzar - respondió el rubio para la alegría del castaño - que tal si acampamos junto a aquellas rocas?

Su camino estaba compuesto en su mayoría de rocas gigantes y monolitos, una que otra duna de arena tambien, además de vegetación desertica, asi que acampar junto a las rocas era algo esperado.

.- Oye, es mi imaginación o tu cabello se oscureció un poco Shira?

.- Kei-kun, mi cabello es mas oscuro que el de mi hermana.

.- Pero lo veo entre rojizo y castaño.

.- Quizas es el efecto del digimundo, a mi hermana la vi entre rojizo y rubio.

.- Chicos, hay que preparar todo - indicó Yuuto, comenzando a sacar las bolsas de dormir - mas trabajo y menos platica.

Yuuto comenzó a coordinar las acciones entre los tres, procurando no perder a Shiraze (conociendo el sentido de orientación de la chica era de esperarse). Kei se fue calmando poco a poco ayudado por su digimon, pero sin olvidarse de su amigo Aoshi.

.- Oye, por qué no vino Nami-chan? - preguntó la chica mientras jugaba con Patamon y Plotmon - no la he visto.

.- Es porque prefiere sus estudios, pero ella tiene razón, es la única de la familia que tiene oportunidad de superarse.

.- Por qué?

.- Porque es inteligente y yo no - bajó la mirada. En algo sabía que tenía razón.

.- Sabes, a mi me gustaría poder recordar las cosas que hago, es probable que regresemos y que no recuerde nada - sonrió - o que lo recuerde años después. Pero se que esta aventura no la olvidaré... o puede que la olvide y luego la recuerde...

Shiraze le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que le subió un poco los animos. Esa aventura era irrepetible, era algo que él, y no su hermana, estaba viviendo, era SU aventura. Y pensar que fue una de las gemelas que le caían mal quien le abrió los ojos... lque diferencia tenía Shiraze con su hermana Shizuka.

.- Shira, ya deja a Patamon - mencionó Plotmon, al ver que su compañero Patamon estaba atrapado por la gemela.

.- Pero se divierte!

Patamon solo alcanzó a nombrar a Yuuto antes de que Shiraze comenzara a estrujarlo y arroparlo como un tamalito para dormir. Kei suspiró, gracias a Kami que Agumon era mas grande y que no se dejaba manipular. Al final tanto Patamon como Plotmon terminaron envueltos en un par de suéteres como si fueran bebitos recién nacidos.

.- Voy a vigilar primero y ustedes dos descanzen lo suficiente. A media noche te hablo Kei.

.- Esta bien Yuuto.

.- Entonces, creo que Kei será mi almohada por un rato!

Shiraze sonrió ahora de una manera que fue imposible que Kei le negara el ser la almohada, aunque al final solo apoyó a Shira en su hombro para que ella intentara dormir.

Kei comenzó a impregnarse del olor cítrico de la melliza Akiyama, y era embriagante.

.- Cuentame un cuento Kei-kun.

.- Claro que no! Duermete!

.- Por favor... andale Kei-kun...

.- No tengo imaginación ultimamente...

.- Por favor...

.- Bueno... a ver... - Kei suspiró, vió a su alrededor y de repente se le ocurrió contarle una anecdota - Una ves estaba en la escuela con Aoshi jugando baloncesto. El tonto corrió y se estampó en el suelo - se rió ligeramente - fue cuando se rompió la nariz. La cosa es que todo el mundo se enteró porque la escuela era muy pequeña...

Tal vez no era un cuento, pero hizo que ella se durmiera.

Dormida se miraba tan inocente, incluso comenzaba a caerle bien, pero solo dormida.

.- Ya se durmio?

.- Claro, bien dormida Yuuto-san.

.- Pobre, ha sufrido mucho - el rubio echó unos leños a la fogata - pero sus padres tambien. Los extrañan.

.- No se lo qu ees estar sin padres, yo solo lo tomaba para burlarme de Shizu.

.- A veces eso duele mas...

.- Yo no lo sabía... - Kei calló de repente.

.- Solo intenta pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, es todo.

Kei suspiró y asintió, prometiendo usar sus malas palabras solo cuando fueran necesarias.

.- A veces pienso que no es que ella sea olvidadiza, sino que se hace la olvidadiza.

.- lo mismo pienso yo - sonrió el rubio.

.- Te gusta?

.- Aunque me gustara, no se puede llevar una relación entre dimensiones, sería una catástrofe.

.- Entiendo...

o.o.o.o.o

.- Shizu! Ya dejaste tus corajes en paz?

Ella volteó, sorprendida de que Aoshi la hubiera encontrado. Respiró profundamente esperando que no la hubiera escuchado, pero el no le dijo nada. Lo miró con cautela, mas él con desconcierto. No le había dicho nada para evitarse problemas, aunque parecía ser que ella sospechaba un poco.

.- Camina pues, no te quedes parado como imbecil.

Pudiera decirse que ambos no querían mirarse a los ojos para evitar sentimientos encontrados. Aoshi lo que quería era recuperar a su amiga y pensaba en declararsele de nuevo a Natsumi cuando regresaran al mundo real. Y poder compartir su felicidad con su amiga de la infancia.

Natsumi... y su cita interrumpida.

.- Creo que mi hermano se durmió - señaló cuando regresaron al campamento y ver a Ken dormido junto a Gatomon, Terriermon y V-mon en el suelo - aun no resiste mucho las desveladas.

.- Está agotado, y será mejor que yo tambien descance. Me hablas en cuatro horas para la siguiente guardia.

.- No te preocupes...

Ella no contestó, se limitó a dormir junto a Ken. Por fin quería entender que era lo que pasaba con su examiga. Aun no lograba recordar que era lo que había hecho, y sospechaba que su hermano sabía cosas que el ignoraba.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Vamos! Es hora de levantarse!

.- No molestes Shiraze!

.- Es que eres un flojo Kei, igual que Yuuto-san, asi que levantate!

.- Si claro, solo a el lo respetas y a mi no.

.- El se lo gana a pulso.

Bufó, Kei no iba a discutir en esos momentos, ya se desquitaría después con Shizuka cuando se reunieran.

.- Patamon, podrías echar un vistazo al camino?

.- Seguro Yuuto.

El anaranjado se fue volando y los demás aprovecharon para desayunar.

Yuuto racionaba el alimento a pesar de los duros reclamos de Agumon por comer saludable. Kei sirvió la comida y Yuuto repasaba las pistas, a pesar de haber estado antes en el digimundo una busqueda de personas podía ser de proporciones inimaginables, ya que conocía a los Akiyama y estos no se la pasarían en un solo lugar.

Analizandolo bien quizá separarse haya sido mala idea, pero había que intentarlo. Había esperanzado a las gemelas y no se perdonaría el no cumplir con lo prometido.

.- Le echarás mas leña al fuego?

.- solo mientras desayunemos, si los Akiyama ven la señal acudirán inmediatamente.

.- Entonces nos quedaremos aquí? Que pasa si vienen cuando nosotros no estemos?

.- Pues les tengo preparada una nota - Yuuto le mostró un papel de color rojo - lo pondré entre las cenisas, asi cuando intenten saber cuanto tiempo nos fuimos la encontrarán.

.- Y que dice?

.- Que nos veremos el día y la hora señalados en el lugar que dijimos, que nos encontraremos nosotros... (o sea, donde nos encontraremos con Aoshi y los demás) y así se acaba el problema.

.- Piensas hacer eso cada vez que paremos?

.- Claro! Es una buena idea!

.- Muy buena idea - interrumpió Shiraze - Yuuto-san es muy inteligente.

.- Y dale...

.- No le hagas caso en eso Kei, solo pienso de manera coherente.

.- Ahora me insultan.

.- No quise decir eso, solo... - Yuuto suspiró - olvídalo...

Kei estaba un poco imposible esa mañana, atacando a los chicos cada vez que podía. Shiraze no le hacía caso, pero Agumon, Plotmon, Patamon y Yuuto comenzaron a enfadarse un poco.

.- Si no vas a ayudarmos entonces no hubieras venido en un principio.

.- Y dejar a Aoshi solo? Claro que no!

.- Dejen de pelearse! No estamos llegando a nada!

.- Mira Minase, no se como te manejes tu, pero yo vine a acompañar a MI amigo.

.- Pero que pasó! Ayer estabamos bien! No había ninguna pelea!

.- Quien te dice que no me contuve?

.- Calmate Kei, no es para tanto.

.- Voy a hacer el esfuerzo, pero no me pidan mucho.

.- No me gusta verlos pelear - interrumpió Shiraze.

.- No estamos peleando, solo intercambiamos opiniones...

.- Muy distintas entre si.

Ya mas calmados, Yuuto dejó la nota entre las cenizas del fuego y prosiguieron la marcha. Shiraze iba tras los dos, con patamon y Plotmon en brazos y aun hechos tamalito. Nintuno de los dos jobenes decía algo por temor a responder alguna cosa hiriente. Agumon seguía la pista por tierra, intentando encontrar mas rastros de sangre en vano.

.- Yuuto-san, en serio encontraste bien a mis papas?

.- No había nada raro, los dos estaban preocupados y era todo. Tienen años queriendo salir de aquí.

.- Nada mas?

.- Nada mas, por qué lo preguntas?

.- Porque tengo el presentimiento que batallaremos para encontrarlos...

.- Ellos estan bien, solo un poco demacrados - Yuuto intentó sonreir, pero el solo recuerdo lo impedía - tu madre es implacable, y tu padre siempre sonrie, le aguanta todos los golpes a tu madre, y sabe cocinar muy bien.

Ella sintió reconfortada al escucharlo, quería sentir aunque fuera un poquito que conocía a sus padres.

.- Hey ustedes pajaritos del amor! - gritó Kei para llamar la atención, ocacionando el sonrojo de la pareja- Agumon encontró algo!

.- Que es? - la pareja se acercó a loa roca donde el digimon había parado - parece que es mas sangre seca... no podría determinar cuanto tiempo tiene, asi como pueden ser días tambien pueden ser meses, o inclusive años. La manchita Moonfighter se sigue moviendo hacia donde vamos...

Se quedaron en silencio, pero por primera vez Keisuke se dispuso a cooperar.

.- Vamos a digievolucionar para ir mas rapido!

.- Agumon digivolves a... Garurumon!

El digimon naranja se transformó rapidamente en el digimon lobo, solo que con rayas de color naranja. Una vez montados en el, los tres andaban mas rapidamente, acercandose cada vez mas a la manchita que aparecía en el radar.

Shiraze se mostraba cada vez mas emocionada, intentando recordar alguna de las facciones de sus padres, imaginando la diferencia entre los que miraba en las fotogfiasa como serían en esos momentos. Después de tanto tiempo, los tendría de vuelta y serían muy felices.

No iba a perder su optimismo tan facilmente, iba a sacar aunque sea un poco de fuerza, no tanta como la de su hermana, pero tan siquiera un poquito.

.- Que raro, se supone que alcansamos a Moonfighter, pero no se ve por ningun lado, y ahora se mueve lentamento.

.- No esta volando - dijo Kei, mirando hacia el cielo - eso o realmente vuela tan alto que no la veo.

.- Cabe la posibilidad de que haya cuevas subterraneas...

.- Es la única opción que veo lógica, Minase...

.- Pues entonces seguiremos la marquita que esta en la pantallita - Shiraze se hizo notar - hasta que esta salga de donde esté.

.- Vaya, hasta que piensas Shira...

.- Hay que tener esperanza, Kei-kun.

Los dos chicos asintieron y con Garurumon como transporte y Patamon como guía, los tres siguieron la busqueda, o mas bien, el encuentro con "Moonfighter"

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto en el otro grupo, Shizuka iba al frente con el radar y unos metros atras los hermanos Wong. Ken pensaba en abrirle los ojos a su hermano mayor de una vez por todas, aunque eso le costaría muy caro.

.- Sigues pensando en lo que le hiciste a Shizu, no?

.- No puedo pensar en eso porque ni siquiera se lo que le hice.

.- Quieres que te diga? - Aoshi abrió los ojos como platos.

.- Lo sabes?

.- Realmente preferiría que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo, pero tu mundo siempre fue Natsumi y te cerraste completamente a los demas...

.- Que quieres decir con eso?

.- Mira, te lo voy a explicar asi: tu tienes una mejor amiga - Ken comenzó a tomar aire - y un enamoramiento hacia una chica, la cual le cae mal a tu mejor amiga. Piensa, ¿Que motivo tetndría tu mejor amiga para que la otra chica le caiga mal? Nami no le ha hecho nada, pero... ¿Por qué la odia? ¿Por qué frunce el entrecejo cuando hablas de ella?

.- Quizas cree que va a perder mi amistad, pero no es por eso, Shizu será mi amiga a pesar de todo.

.- Pues no creo que sea la amistad lo que le preocupa... - el pequeño era muy perspicas, pequeño pero se las sabía de todas todas - piensa... un poquito hermano...

.- Podría ser que... Shizu me dejara de hablar porque estoy enamorado de Nami?- Ken asintió levemente, Shizuka ni siquiera escuchaba la conversación por estar algo lejos - no tiene sentido.

.- Puede que no tenga sentido, lo que ella tiene son CELOS. Unos ENORMES celos.

.- Y por qué dices todo eso? Es tu novia!

.- Si ya se, pero ella no me quiere tanto como a ti, se le notaba desde que se quedaba a dormir en casa hace años...

.- Momento, ¿Que quieres decir con que no te quiere tanto como a mi?

Demasiado tarde, Ken ya se había alejado para acercarse a Shizuka, todo a propósito para que su hermano analizara la situación que ahora tenía enfrente. Era cierto que Ken era el novio de Shizuka, pero este estaba muy conciente de que ella no lo quería como a su hermano, y que solo estaba con el porque tenían cosas en común y se divertían. Y Ken, como buen hermano que era, iba a hacer que su hermano Aoshi y Shizuka estuvieran juntos.

Total, luego se dedicaría a cortejar a Shiraze.

.- Como vamos?

.- Mal - respondió la pelirroja, sin despegar la vista del monitor ni dejando de caminar - por más que caminemos no alcanzaremos a los puntos esos.

.- Y si alguno de nuestros digimon digievolucionara a algun transporte.

.- Si te refieres a V-mon, no quiero deberle favores a tu hermano.

.- Shizu, ¿Por qué no haces las pases con el?

No respondió, siguió caminando hasta encontrar una piedra donde sentarse, o algo para poder descansar. Ken tomó el radar aprovechando que Shizu se sentó y estiró sus piernas.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Ken se había ido a investigar y se había llevado a los digimon con el, y para colmo, Aoshi se sentó junto a ella.

Intentó levantarse, pero el la detuvo fuertemente del brazo, reteniendola, si era cierto lo que pensaba, lo que Ken le había hecho reaccionar, se vería en la actitud que ella tomara.

.- Por qué huyes Shizu?

.- Para ti soy Akiyama Shizuka, y solo quería levantarme para estirarme.

.- Entonces, ¿Por qué temblaste cuando te toqué del brazo?

.- No me levantes falsos Wong! - ella se molestó demasiado y se safó de el bruscamente - no me conoces.

.- Sabes que si te conosco, y alguien me ayudó a descubrir algo sobre ti.

De nuevo ella aprovechaba para levantarse y el la detuvo de nuevo, con tal jalñon que ocacionó que Aoshi cayera de espaldas y Shizuka con el, quedando encima.

Solo estando tan cerca Aoshi distinguió un olor muy peculiar, aunque no podía decir si era cítrico o floral, igual que al sentir un cosquilleo en su cuello por el cabello rojizo-claro de la chica.

.- Hace mucho que no estabamos asi...

.- Nunca estuvimos asi.

.- No de esta manera, pero si juntos como los mejores amigos...

De nuevo la había hecho enojar, porque ella se levantó y se quedó sentada de rodillas, mirandolo con el entrecejo fruncido. El también se levantó, pero completamente para sacudirse la tierra y buscar a su hermano con la vista, mas no había señales de él.

Aoshi se sentó igual que ella, nervioso de tanta cercanía, ni siquiera con Nami se sintió tan nervioso, era como si un impulso eléctrico le recorriera el cuerpo. Pero quería saber si lo que le había dicho Ken era cierto, la curiosidad sencillamente lo mataba.

.- ¿Tu me quieres?

.- ¿QUE? Estas loco! - Shizuka intentó hacerse hacia atras, pero se topó con la roca donde se habían sentado antes - no loco, estas demente! Confundido!

.- No Shizu, la confundida eres tu... - el se acercaba cada vez mas, hipnotizado de repente por esos ojos que lo miraban con desconcierto - Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Acercamiento inevitable, un contacto suave y calido, todo en una sensación extraña, distinta a otras que había sentido, mas ella lo empujó bruscamente al suelo, enojada, pero no con él, muy en el fondo ella se había enojado consigo misma.

.- De donde sacaste la idea de que podías besarme? Te crees con el derecho de jugar conmigo? Crees que porque no tienes a tu Natsumi puedes imaginartela al besarme a mi?

.- No es eso Shizu, yo...

.- Pues vete con tu adorada Nami y no me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima!

.- Ya basta Shizu! - la tomó de los hombros bruscamente - yo admito que estaba ciego! Estoy ciego! Pero sentí el impulso! Ni con Natsumi lo había sentido! Con un caramba Shizuka!

Eso ultimo les provocó un sonrojo simultaneo, ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar, incluso comenzó a reinar el silencio, y Ken no estaba cerca como para romperlo.

Aoshi era el mas nervioso, nunca imaginó que su amiga sintiera esa clase de cosas por él, mas el beso anterior le había servido para darse cuenta de la realidad. Por un lado, lo que sentía por Natsumi era un amor que cada vez mas lo sentía imposible, y por el otro, lo que sentía recientemente por Shizuka. Tendría que agradecerle a su hermano por abrirle los ojos y comenzar a descubrir el diamante en bruto que era la pelirroja.

.- Por favor Shizu, por lo menos quiero que vuelvas a ser mi mejor amiga, aunque no me des una oportunidad para otra cosa...

.- Aun no te he dicho nada y ya estas sacando conclusiones!

.- Pues es porque tu no dices nada!

.- Porque tu cerebro saca conclusiones sin escuchar a los demas!

.- Tu eres la que no quiere escucharme!

.- Pues intenta callarme ahora!

Eso fue lo que hizo, callarla, tomandola de los hombros y aplicando el método del beso fugaz, dominando esos labios que lo volvieron loco desde los probó por promera vez, y para su sorpresa, ella le respondía con la misma intensidad, como si fuera una especie de sueño del cual ninguno quisiera despertar.

Nunca habría pensado en ella de no ser por su hermano.

Tan sumido estaba en su mundo que no se dió cuenta cuando fue tumbado al suelo y golpeado intensamente. Al primer golpe reaccionó e intentó buscar a Shizu con la mirada, encontrandola con sus manos aferradas a uno de los grazos del agresor, intentando quitarselo de encima a Aoshi.

Los gritos de Ken se distinguían por sobre todas las cosas, aunque no los escuchaba bien por andar pensando en algo tibio que le salía de una de las sienes, mas unos momentos después el agresor detuvo la paliza.

.- Y no te le vuelvas a acercar! No se que te propones Wong, pero no me la vas a quitar!

Cuando Aoshi se recuperó un poco del mareo fue cuando pudo ver directamente a la persona que lo había golpeado; era un hombre ya mayor, moreno, vestido con una ropa ya gastada y cabello canoso, solo que se distinguían una que otra hebra castaña de cabello, y la mirada de ese hombre le parecía de furia incontenible, aunque al final se dio cuenta de que era de celos. ¿Pero celos de que?

.- Alto! - gritó Shizuka - Yo decido quien se me acerca y quien no!

.- No me discutas! No te vas a acercar a Wong! No sabes lo que esto me provoca, Rika?

.- Perdon! - exclamó la chica - No soy Rika!

El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo, ella ya estaba al lado de Aoshi intentando levantarlo, ya que la herida de la sien parecía marearlo. El hombre pareció reaccionar y Shizuka se le quedó mirando profundamente, enojada, furiosa, como queriendo no creer que el hombre que estaba frente a ellos era su padre.

.- Y si no eres Rika, ¿Quien se supone que eres?

.- Akiyama Shizuka, 16 años, segundo año de bachillerato, y tu hija.

La cara del hombre se llenó de asombro, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa comenzó a predominar en su rostro como si recordara algo muy importante de mucho tiempo atras.

.- En serio eres mi pequeña Shizu?

.- No eres el único que piensa que soy un clon de mi madre.

.- Bueno... te pareces a ella cuando tenía su edad... pero no recuerdo muy bien, muchas cosas se repiten constantemente en mi cabeza...

Shizu dejó a Aoshi sentado y corrió hacia su padre, y aunque las lágrimas querían salirse a borbotones, ella soportó. Aun en momentos así no perdería su fortaleza.

Su padre le respondió el gesto con un abrazo paternal, muchos años habían sido de estar lejos, y aunque el no estaba muy seguro su instinto fue el que lo hizo actuar.

.- Calma pequeña, ya todo paso...

.- Ya podremos volver a casa... todos juntos, en cuanto encontremos a mamá...

.- Y yo lo encontré y lo traje aquí - interrumpió Ken, arruinando de paso la atmosfera nostálgica - pero no sabía qu eestaban ocupados...

Tanto a Shizuka como a Aoshi se les subieron los colores al rostro. Ryo se acordó enconces de la situación y se quedó mirando al joven por un instante, instante eterno para el joven Wong, pero no dijo nada y continuó.

.- Voy a ser sincero Shizu, tu madre y yo no estabamos bien cuando fuimos atrapados aquí, no llevabamos una convivencia pacifica, un par de veces pensamos en el divorcio como si fuera una salida facil - Shizu apretó sus puños, claro que nadie lo vio - al estar atrapados aquí solo nos hizo un poco mas tercos...

.- No entiendo a que viene eso.

.- Sabes que lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliacion? - golpe bajo, era como si supadre le hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pasando con Aoshi - podría decirse que por eso me enamoré de tu madre y aun la amo, y se que a psesar de todo ella me ama... - Shizu arqueó una ceja.

.- Como lo sabes?

.- bueno, para haber tenido cinco hijos conmigo, debe de quererme algo...

Tanto Shizu como Aoshi y Ken se confundieron un poco, que ellos supieran solo había tres Akiyama hijos, Ryoji y las gemelas Shizuka y Shiraze, pero era albo obvio al analizar muy bien las palabras del Tamer Legendario.

.- Eso quiere decir que...- Ken pareció meditar - Shizu, tienes otros dos hermanos...

Shizu entró en shock.

.- Pero ellos etán con su madre, pero si todo va bien pronto conocerás a Kozue y Ryoki...

Tanta revelación había dejado a la joven en un estado casi vegetal, muchas situaciones inesperadas y su mente estaba completamente llena de cosas que tenía que organizar, y por consiguiente no sabía como reaccionar.

.- Te pareces mucho a ella...

.- Ehm?

.- Si, a tu madre, claro que ella a tu edad era un poco mas alta, delgada, con el cabello mas largo, pero esa mirada que me diste de furia... - Shizu contuvo el enojo que le había provocado antes - es igualita, solo espero que no golpees igual, o tan siquiera que tengas algo de Akiyama por ahi...

Diciendo eso ultimo se rió un poco fuerte, sin quitarse la sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

En el fondo, Shizuka estaba feliz.

Solo que Aoshi era quien tenía problemas en esos momentos.

Puede que Ryo Akiyama, al no ver a su hija durante tantos años estuviera propenso a los celos de padre, ya que no le quitaba la vista al joven Wong, y este asustado, por no decir que tenía un miedo terrible, se limitaba a hablar lo necesario. Y lo peor de todo, era que sus sentimientos por Shizu comenzaban a cambiar, no podía decir nada aun porque tampoco sabía que iba a pasar con lo que sentía por Natsumi.

Y no sabía que eso iba a suceder mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

o.o.o.o.o

Creo que eso es todo por hoy! Si la escuela me deja (explicación del porque me tardo está en mi bio), subo el que sigue la otra semana, todo depende, ya que también quiero actualizar Perdidos en el Digimundo (que ya tengo varios capítulos hechos pero que no he pasado a la maquina) y Sueños de Adolescencia (en proceso de pasar a maquina). No se desesperen, solo pido un poco de paciencia.

Espero que alguien esté leyendo esto xD

Nayru.


	10. De regreso Un comienzo?

No me culpen por como quedó, hace mucho que no escribo y al pasarlo a la computadora me di cuenta que tenia que arreglarlo y al final no quedó como yo quería, pero en fin, enjoy it!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Esto no parece tener salida.

.- Pero no está ni arriba ni abajo.

.- Cálmense, o no llegaremos a ningún lado.

.- Algo se acerca - olfateó Agunon. Yuuto se fijó en el radar pero no era ningún humano - es muy fuerte, o mejor dicho, son muy fuertes.

.- Son dos? - Agumon asintió. Yuuto se preparó, tomando a Patamon de con Shiraze - Hay que estar listos por cualquier cosa.

.- Yo también ayudare! - Shiraze sacó su deck de cartas - aunque no pueda digievolucionar en campeón, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Estuvieron listos por cualquier cosa, Yuuto notó que el punto de Moonfighter se paraba también en el mismo lugar. Algo raro estaba pasando, podía sospecharlo.

.- Ahí viene - dijo el digimon naranja - es muy rápido!

Como si lo hubieran escuchado, en el cielo se escuchó un estallido y varias chispas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Yuuto digievolucionó a Patamon en Angemon y le ordenó que fuera a investigar, interponiéndose en la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en las nuves, entre un furioso Thunderbirmon azul que peleaba (o por lo menos intentaba) con un Taomon muy rápido, tan rápido que a Shiraze y a Keisuke se les hizo muy difícil seguirlos con la vista.

Para cuando Yuuto se fijó en el radar, el punto Moonfighter se movía velozmente hacia otro lado. Taomon advirtió la presencia de los chicos y procuró acabar con el Thunderbirmon lo más rápido posible. Yuuto le indicó a Angemon que fuera a ayudar.

Una vez que fueron dos contra uno a Taomon se le hizo mas fácil, rápidamente dio un golpe en la tierra y saltó rápidamente hacia el enemigo, al cual lanzó hacia la tierra de manera que hizo un agujero, descubriendo un pasaje a pasillos subterráneos, para luego pasar a la pelea de nuevo.

.- Taomon es genial - exclamó Shiraze, extasiada y asombrada por los poderes de dicho digimon - ojala Salamon llegara a ser tan fuerte…

.- Es porque Taomon lo es - mencionó una voz - Card Flash! Hyper velocidad activada!

Si de por si Taomon era rápido en ataque y velocidad, con esa activación lo sería aun mas. Pero a Shiraze se le pasó la sorpresa de Taomon y fijó su vista en la persona de donde provenía la voz: una mujer madura, de piel pálida y cabellos rojos claros, como los de su hermana Shizuka, además de una mirada de furia que le hizo recordar las veces en las que su hermana se enojaba con la abuela Rumiko.

.- Deja de jugar Taomon! - gritó la mujer - solo te agotarás!

.- Como digas.

La digimon aplicó su técnica mas poderosa, venciendo al Thunderbirmon y absorviendo los datos, ante la mirada atónita de un Keisuke sorprendido, un Yuuto anonadado y una Shiraze que estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

Taomon regreso a ser Renamon y se dirigió a su TAmer.

.- No me gusta que juegues con el enemigo, ya le tomaste las mañas a la chatarra oxidada de Cyber.

.- No lo volveré a hacer.

.- Mas te vale - volteó hacia los chicos - que? Tengo monos en la cara? - se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shiraze y ce acercó a ella, mirándola de frente. La mujer se llevo las manos a la boca de la sorpresa y tardó un poco de tiempo para aceptar la visión que se le presentaba. Inclusive titubeo un poco antes de hablar - Shi… Shiraze, eres Shiraze, verdad?

A pesar de que se previa una confusión por no recordar bien a las gemelas, era el instinto de la mujer quien guiaba siempre sus acciones. Shiraze se lanzó efusivamente hacia ella, sacando las lágrimas que tenía guardadas (y a la vez ignorando a su digimon, que exclamaba que se ahogaba por estar entre las dos).

.- No puedo creerlo… es mi mami! Mi mami! Ya quiero que mis hermanos la vean! Y fui la primera de ellos que la vio!

.- Tranquila Shira, no es necesario que te emociones tanto… - la mujer se separó un poco de su hija, mirándola fijamente - pero como has crecido… y para colmo, te has puesto la mirada de tu padre.

.- Dije que iba a ayudarlos y lo he cumplido - interrumpió Yuuto, después de rescatar a Salamon del apretón - ahora solo tenemos que esperar a reunir a los demás.

.- Quienes están aquí, aparte de ustedes?

.- Mi hermana Shizuka y los hermanos Wong…

.- Quieres que vaya y los busque Rika?

.- Si me haces el favor Renamon, que Yuuto te diga el lugar donde nos reuniremos para que les diga.

.- Diles que en el lugar que acordamos, si encontraron a Akiyama-san que regresen, y si no, que nos manden decir que los busquemos - le dijo Yuuto a Renamon. Esta asintió.

.- Que dices Rika?

.- Has lo que dice el rubiales - Renamon desapareció ante ellos - y Yuuto, no creas que te dejare darle ordenes todo el tiempo.

.- Rayos! Esa mirada me recuerda a Shizu! - exclamó Keisuke. Rika sonrió - con una es suficiente!

.- Y tu quien eres?

.- Matsuki, Keisuke Matsuki.

.- Con razón tienes esa bocaza - exclamó la mujer, mejor conocida como Rika. Kei iba a decir algo pero ella lo calló - no sabes quedarte callado y no hablar de mas?

.- Exacto, el mismo carácter de Shizu - susurró para si mismo - las mismas palabras… por Dios, por que me castigas de esa manera? Que te he hecho?

.- Deja de mariconear y muévete! - le gritó Rika, la cual iba acompañada de Yuuto y Shiraze, a unos cinco metros de distancia de él - mueve tu trasero y apúrate!

Kei comenzó a caminar de muy mala gana, ante la presión, incluso comenzó a pensar que su libertad de expresión se había limitado a hablar cuando se lo ordenasen. Vaya viajecito al digimundo, sabiendo que le iba a pasar eso, mejor ni se hubiera ofrecido, aunque eso significaría dejar a su amigo Aoshi en las garras malévolas de Shizuka.

.- Y ya que encontremos a mi hermana y a papá, quiero que vayan al festival de la escuela - Shiraze hacía planes, hablándole a su madre, de manera emocionada. Rika aparentaba escuchar, poniendo buena cara, aunque no fuera la primera vez que su Rumiko metía sus narices en asuntos ajenos - estoy muy entusiasmada, ya quiero probarme la ropa que abuela mandó hacer…

Rika arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de caminar, notando como cosa obvia que al no estar ella como influencia femenina, su madre haya tomado esa obligación. Ojala no fuera demasiado tarde para regresarla al buen camino.

.- Y tus hermanos? Por qué no me cuentas de ellos?

.- Pues… Ryoji tiene la obligación de estar en el festival, es practicante en la escuela; de Shizu no se nada… - Shiraze se rascó la cabeza un poco - no le gusta mezclarse con la gente…

A veces Shiraze se confundía un poco al hablar de su hermana, porque a veces parecía entender lo que le gustaba aunque la mayoría de las veces no fuera así, muy a pesar de ser gemelas. Rika sintió esa llama de nostalgia emanar de su hija.

.- Renamon no ha regresado - se escuchó hablar a Kei, el cual arruinó la atmósfera del momento - o le paso algo o se perdió.

.- Subestimas a Renamon - respondió Rika - seguro que ya encontró a los chicos, y además, a Kozue y Ryoki - Shiraze la miró con ojos de estrellitas - ehm… - Rika titubeo - pues… son tus hermanos…

Ahora fue cuando Shiraze saltó de la emoción, no podía creérselo, y comenzó a decir muchas cosas que haría y que no haría cuando los encontrara. Kei intentó calmarla pero Yuuto lo evitó; al hacerlo, Kei comenzó a sospechar que Yuuto Minase sabía mas de lo que aparentaba, y quien sabe porque no se había dado cuenta antes.

.- Déjala, es su familia y no la ha visto en mucho tiempo.

.- Tu lo sabías no? Y lo ocultaste…

.- No me correspondía a mi decirlo…

Kei tubo que resignarse a lo que dijo el rubio, limitándose a observar a Shiraze hablar como desquiciada mientras su madre escuchaba. Para desgracia de la mujer, su hija era condenadamente hiperactiva, lo supo desde que miró como trataba a su digimon y al Patamon de Yuuto. Ya que regresara, Rumiko se las vería negras.

.- Estas escuchándome? - le preguntó Shiraze.

.- Uhm? Claro, te escucho.

.- Es que pareces ida…

.- Es que estoy feliz porque vinieron, aunque no lo creas…

o.o.o.o.o

Por otro lado, Ryo intentaba sacarle toda la información posible a Shizuka sobre sus hermanos. Ella respondía con frases cortas, ya que sentía las miradas que se daban su padre y Aoshi; el primero lanzaba unas miradas casi asesinas hacia el chico, y este solo lo miraba con cierto coraje. Ambos lo sabían porque les pasaba lo mismo, solo que de diferente manera.

.- Podrías dejar de celarme papá?

.- No - respondió Ryo secamente - y menos después de cómo te encontré…

Shizu intentó ocultar un sonrojo, regañándose a si misma por recordarlo.

.- Voy a decirte una cosa padre - Shizuka puso su pose mas seria, la cual hizo que Ryo recordara varios años de juventud - no tengo nada que ver con Wong, y el no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

.- Mas te vale, porque si no… no se de que sería capas de hacerle…

.- Tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte mas que de buscar a mis hermanos.

.- Nah, tu madre se encargará de eso.

.- Seguro?

.- Claro! Hay que seguir la marcha!

Y mientras padre e hija seguían platicando, atrás los hermanos Wong tenían su propia conversación.

.- Y que vas a hacer?

.- Para que?

.- Para acercarte a ella - le señaló Ken a su hermano.

.- No lo se, tengo que… rayos, estoy muy confundido...

.- Entonces no puedes explicarte lo que te pasa? - No es posible, si yo que tengo doce años entiendo… el amor joven es muy complicado…

.- Sabes que para estas cosas solo puedo callar y esperar, no mas…

Ken miró a su hermano y luego al frente, donde Ryo y Shizuka caminaban al frente ya sin hablar. Aoshi se sintió desolado, tanto o mas como el paisaje que los rodeaba.

En el cielo estaba Cyberdramon volando fácilmente para llevar un poco de ventaja y encontrar el punto de reunión. Shizuka alzó un poco la mirada para ver bien a su padre, desde su mirada azulina hasta sus manos curtidas por las batallas y el tiempo, además de que ese aspecto canoso lo hacía verse muy diferente a como lo había visto en las fotografías que su abuelo paterno tenía desperdigadas por su departamento en Fukuoka.

.- Oye papá, cuantos años tienes?

.- Cuarenta y tres años muy buenos, por que?

.- Te imaginaba distinto.

.- Para bien o para mal?

.- Me reservo el derecho de comentar.

Ryo sonrió, no cabía duda que su hija era idéntica a su madre en varios aspectos de su personalidad.

.- Hey! Alguien esta en el punto de reunión! - gritó Ken corriendo rápidamente, junto con su digimon, listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Al acercarse, Ryo pegó una carcajada que hizo que su hija lo mirara extrañada. El hombre le hizo una seña a los niños (porque eran sus hijos más pequeños los que estaban ahí) y estos se acercaron corriendo hacia su padre, que los cargó eufórico.

.- Papi!

.- Que hay niños! No se me lancen así que me van a tirar al suelo! - dejaron a su padre y luego miró a los jóvenes - Kozue, Ryoki, ellos son los hermanos Wong - señalo a los chicos, que saludaron nerviosos - y esa jovencita de alla es su hermana mayor, Shizuka… una de las que les hable.

La aludida pudo tener una visión de sus otros hermanos cuando estos se acercaron a ella. Kozue era una niña de cabellos castaños y unos profundos ojos violetas, un poco mas baja que Kensuke, por lo que dedujo podían tener casi la misma edad; traía un traje aparentemente hecho por algún digimon debido a su rareza y el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo. Ryoki era el menor, y a como pudo ver se parecía mucho a Ryoji, solo que este tenía pelo rojo y fleco al frente, además de ojos azules y una piel blanca y con una que otra peca.

.- Parece que Shizu se quedó sin habla - mencionó Ken entusiasmado - imagínate el tener hermanos sorpresa. Ya quiero ver la cara de Ryoji cuando los vea.

.- Y como llegaron aquí niños?

.- Encontramos una nota al lado de una fogata extinta - mencionó Kozue, mostrándole la nota a su padre - y decidimos venir para acá…

.- Yuuto… - murmuró el hombre. Cyberdramon gruño un poco al bajar a tierra y gruño mas cuando Ryoki se le subió al lomo - pues nada mas tenemos que esperar…

.- A quien?

.- A mamá por supuesto, a Renamon y a los otros también.

.- Entonces si vino Yuuto con ellos? - preguntó Ryoki desde Cyberdramon, tumbando a Ryoki al piso por andarle jalando las orejas.

.- Claro que viene, al igual que otra de sus hermanas.

.- Y un anexado - corrigió Shizuka, refiriéndose a Keisuke.

.- Pero es mas importante esperar a su madre, ojala no se tarde porque esta zona es muy peligrosa a esta hora.

.- Por qué? Aquí se ve muy apacible.

.- Wong, ves esa especie de líneas de colores que están en el cielo? - señalo Ryo - son especie de redes de diversas dimensiones. Por las noches el tráfico en la red es enorme y suelen liberarse muchos virus, cada vez mas fuertes, tomando forma de algún digimon.

.- Y quedaron atrapados porque la manera para evitar los virus en el exterior era combatirlos desde adentro, no quedarse a cerrar la puerta por dentro.

.- Así es - afirmó el hombre - pero por ese entonces no sabíamos los verdaderos planes que tenía Yamaki.

.- El abuelo está detrás de todo esto?

.- No, realmente todo fue una trampa, de mi mayor enemigo… - suspiró - Milleniumon…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Su padre y yo discutíamos, no era la primera vez, iba muy en serio; entonces apareció Milleniuimon.

.- El legendario? - preguntó Kei.

.- Así es, todo había sido una trampa.

.- Pensé que solo era un cuento que nos contaban nuestros padres cuando estábamos de campamento.

.- Pues ya ves que no. Peleamos durante tanto tiempo que se oscureció… solo pudimos darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba gracias a los destellos de los ataques. Nunca en mi vida havía visto tanta energía reunida.

.- Y lo derrotaron?

.- Después de que cerramos la puerta la batalla se volvió personal entre Ryo y Milleniumon. Pero si, logramos ganar después de todo.

.- Después de todo?

.- Digamos que tuve que "motivar:" a tu padre para que le pusiera ganas… algún día se los contaré…

Renamon apareció en el momento preciso, antes de que Kei le preguntara a Rika sobre cosas de adultos. La digimon informó que los niños ya estaban con su padre y los demás. Kei se alegró un poco porque la salida del digimundo se acercaba cada vez mas, y con el su regreso a la vida normal.

Además, para el la aventura había sido muy aburrida.

.- Hey Yuuto! - llamó Rika al rubio - les pasaste la información?

.- Fue lo primero que hice cuando llegue a su mundo.

.- Y piensas volver a tu dimensión en cuanto nos regreses?

.- No creo. Me gustaría investigar un poco antes de volver.

.- Yay! Yuuto-san se quedará!

.- Deja de brincar Shira, no es para tanto - interrumpió Kei, indiferente a la reacción de la joven - además ni te alegres, tarde o temprano se tendrá que ir.

Si se lo proponía, Kei podía ser muy cruel, las palabras que le dijo provocaron una reacción de tristeza en ella, cosa que lo hizo sentir un poco culpable.

.- "Creo que hable de mas – pensó – y muy de mas..."

Inclusive recordó cuando su hermana Natsumi lo calificó como un sinvergüenza sin sentimientos unos años atrás, inclusive su madre le llegó a decir que si así trataba a los que quería, quien sabe que se debería de imaginar para los que odiaba.

Siempre comparado con su hermana menor, el solo pensarlo le daba una enorme rabia, además sumado a la aparición de Shizuka Akiyama, él había pasado a un tercer plano en la vida de su amigo Aoshi, incluso no podía creer que los demás le dieran mas importancia a un extraño (refiriéndose a Yuuto) que a los originales de esa dimensión (aunque realmente la situación era muy obvia).

.- Kei, estas bien?

.- No es nada Agumon - Kei sacudió la cabeza. Había estado soñando despierto - no te preocupes - y sonrió. No se sentía bien, pero aun así sonrió disimuladamente. Agumon ni lo notó - todo está bien conmigo…

.- Renamon?

.- presiento que se acerca un virus - respondió la digimon a su tamer, que también había sentido algo raro en el ambiente. Renamon se puso alerta, haciendo que la marcha se detuviera.

.- Tan fuerte como para digievolucionar en…?

.- Sakuyamon - le respondió - y necesitaríamos mas fuerza.

.- Rayos…

El cielo se tornó de un color extraño, distinto al arcoiris de colores que siempre tenía, ahora era un color azul grisáceo. Luego salió un resplandor, a simple vista era un simple Neo Devimon, ero según Renamon, no había que fiarse de las apariencias.

.- Preparence! Y si ven que corren peligro entonces aléjense! - dio instrucciones Rika - no se vayan a arriesgar!

Kei ya tenía su dispositivo en la mano listo para que Agumon digievolucionara, Yuuto en cualquier momento podía hacer que su digimon digievolucionara, y Shiraze… bueno, Shiraze traía a Plotmon en las manos, lista para esconderse en algún lado.

Neo Devimon comenzó a atacarlos fuertemente, Renamon digievolucionó rápidamente a Kyubimon y luego a Taomon para regresar los ataques. Yuuto se dispuso a ayudar e hizo que Patamon digievolucionara a Angemon, pero aun así, Rika sabía que no tenían las de ganar.

.- Kei! Has digievolucionar a Agumon! - grutó Yuuto desde su posición - a todo lo que puedas!

El castaño asintió e hizo evolucionar a su compañero digimon, corriendo rápidamente hacia la batalla para ayudar a los demás. Sorprendentemente, Greymon hacía un muy buen equipo con Angemon, aunque les faltaba mucho para llegar al nivel de Taomon.

Los ataques del Neo Devimon eran cada vez más crueles, e incluso a Taomon se le miraba una enorme falta de energía. Rika chasqueó los dedos y dio un par de pasos al frente, Taomon entendió y regresó a ser Renamon aprovechando que Greymon y Angemon entretenían al enemigo.

Shiraze y Ken miraron atónitos como Renamon se fusionaba con su Tamer dando como resultado a Sakuyamon. A Shiraze comenzó a pesarle bastante el no poder luchar al lado de ellos tres.

.- Acaso no quieres que evolucione? - le pregunto su Plotmon a Shiraze. Esta lo miró extrañada.

.- Si quiero, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

La batalla comenzó a alejarse de los chicos, que tuvieron que correr en extremo para ir a la par, llegando al punto de reunión donde ya estaban los demás.

Ryo mandó a Cyberdramón, pero aun así no era lo suficiente como para acabar con el enemigo. Rika le gritó desde su fisión como Sakuyamon para que hiciera la matrix con Monodramon, cosa que Ryo aceptó a regañadientes. Shiraze seguía anonadada ahora al lado de su hermana, dos fusiones en un solo dia, mientras su hermana formaba una nueva meta: llegar a hacer la Matrix Evolution.

.- Hey Aoshi! Hay que mandar un mensaje a Yamaki!

.- Para que quieres eso Kei?

.- No podrán vencerlo, hay que escapar!

.- Bien! - asintió el mayor Wong - Shira, ¿Me prestas el comunicador? - Shiraze salió de su ensoñación y le pasó el aparato - le mandaré un mail para decirle donde estamos y que nos abra un portal.

Rápidamente tecleó un mensaje, breve pero conciso, para que abrieran un portal, así solo tendrían que entretener al villano mientras esperaban la respuesta y se abría la puerta.

.- Necesitaremos mas tiempo - mencionó el peliazul - un ataque que lo haga retroceder…

.- Eso déjamelo a mi - por primera vez en muchas horas Shizuka le había dirigido la palabra - Gatomon! - el felino se acercó - es nuestro turno.

No lo hizo digievolucionar, sino que tomó sus cartas y con unos rápidos movimientos activó unas cuantas, haciendo que Gatomon cumpliera con ciertos requisitos para la batalla, con una fuerza y una resistencia enormes.

.- Con eso tendrá por ahora. Yamaki ha escrito algo?

.- Nada aun, solo esperemos que no se tarde.

Shizuka había llegado justo a tiempo a la batalla, antes de que Angemon hubiera sido aniquilado sin piedad.

.- Ya respondió! - gritó Aoshi después de unos minutos - en un par de minutos abren la puerta! Prepárense!

Los niños se agruparon junto a Shiraze y Yuuto, que había regresado dejando a su digimon en la lucha.

.- Rápido! Agrúpense!

Kei hizo que su digimon regresara a la etapa básica y junto con Ken, fueron hacia donde Shiraze y los niños.

.- Solo durará un poco abierta!

.- Captado! - respondieron los Akiyama desde sus evoluciones Matrix - Un ultimo ataque para que aturda?

.- Lo que tu digas mi reina.

Shizuka apartó a Gatomon del campo de duelo para que sus padres hicieran un ataque, sino final, uno que lo dejara en el suelo por el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

.- Justice Kick!

.- Talismán Sphere!

Con la patada de Justimon el enemigo se fue hacia atrás, mientras que con el ataque de Sakuyamon se quedó como paralizado, justo a tiempo porque la puerta se estaba abriendo.

.- Podemos acabarlo ahora! - gritó Kei desesperado - es nuestra oportunidad.

.- No se puede, lo sacaríamos de la parálisis - mencionó Rika al regresar de la Matrix Evolution - y entonces nos atacaría, impidiendo el seguir adelante.

.- Pero podríamos volverlo a aturdir no?

.- Cállate y corre hacia el portal!

Kei siguió a Shiraze y a sus hermanos en cuanto escuchó la orden de Rika, luego le siguieron Aoshi y Ken. Yuuto y Shizuka lo atravesaron en cuanto vieron que los padres de la chica estaban fuera de peligro y se hubieran metido por la abertura.

Una sensación de calidez, un jalón y el frío del suelo fue lo que sintió Kei cuando atravesó el portal.

.- Saben lo que me jode de todo esto? - mencionó el castaño cuando sintió el frió suelo - que están encima de mi!

.- Ups!

.- Ciérrenlo ahora! Rápido! - era la voz de Alice Wong, la cual dirigía la operación en esos momentos - no hay que arriesgarnos!

Entre tanto ajetreo los que estaban encima de Kei aprovecharon para levantarse. Ya no se encontraban en el digimundo, sino en alguno de los pisos del edificio del Hypnos.

.- Bienvenidos a casa - los recibieron Henry y Alice Wong - hace tiempo que no nos vemos - mencionó Henry al saludar a sus extraviados amigos.

.- Solo unos nueve o diez años, no es mucho tiempo que digamos.. - Ryo recibió un golpe de su esposa - No me pegues que me duele mujer!.

.- Ya habrá mucho tiempo para conversar después.

Para los recién llegados al mundo real fue un gran golpe, más bien porque tenían que actualizarse en muchos sentidos, demasiados para ser exactos. Rumiko Nonaka se fue directo a abrazar a sus nuevos nietos y los colmó de besos y jalones de mejillas, además les juró que les iba a reponer las navidades, cumpleaños, onomásticos y todos los demás festejos que se les hubieran pasado, para el enojo de Rika.

Yamaki ordenó unos exámenes médicos y la obtención de papeles legales para los niños, igual Henry se encargó de conseguirles documentos y papeles a Ryo para que estuviera en su antiguo trabajo como si hubiese trabajado todos esos años y además para poder colocar a los niños en una escuela.

.- Habrá que conseguirles ropa, accesorios… ¡Decorar sus cuartos! - exclamaba Rumiko mientras se llevaba a sus nuevos nietos de las manos - hay tantas cosas por hacer! Y tan poco tiempo! Alguien que consiga un automóvil para ir a casa!

.- Mamá, tranquila, no nos iremos de nuevo - remarcó Rika a su madre para que no se volviera histérica.

.- Nunca está de más tener sus precauciones, porque luego me das más sorpresitas como pasó con Ryoji.

Golpe bajo, ahí estaba el motivo; Rumiko jamás olvidaría la ocasión de cuando Rika Nonaka, a sus diecisiete años, le daba la noticia de que iba a ser abuela.

.- Obviamente se han perdido de muchas cosas sobre sus hijos mayores - Rumiko seguia con los niños de la mano - y tengo muchos videos familiares que mostrarles.

Si algo odiaba Shizuka de su abuela era la manía de mostrar videos familiares a todo el que se le atravesaba. Quizás porque se desquitaba en ellas el que su madre nunca hiciera lo que ella le decía. Comenzó a planear como se desharía de esos videos antes de que sus padres los vieran.

Resumiendo cuentas, el viaje al digimundo había sido un éxito, los del Hypnos tenían incluso nuevas teorías sobre el comportamiento de las dimensiones y muchos otros datos mas de los cuales Yuuto Minase se mostró interesado en ver todos y cada uno de los códigos que se mostraban en la computadora, y mientras los Akiyama se retiraban a arreglar sus asuntos, el rubio se quedó compartiendo diferentes teorías con Mitsuo Yamaki y Henry Wong.

.- ¿Qué tanto ves en la pantalla, Minase? - preguntó Henry al ver al rubio entrado viendo tanto código binario, poniendo particular interés en uno - ¿Urgido por regresar a casa?

.- No regresare a casa hasta saber mas de esta dimensión, además… - hizo una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Henry - tengo cosas personales que hacer… ¿puedo anotar un número?

.- Seguro, no veo porque no.

.- Gracias señor Wong - anotó en un papelito el número 101001110 - me retiro, voy a ayudar a la señora Rumiko con lo que vaya a hacer.

.- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos.

Yuuto salió rumbo a la casa Akiyama con dicho pretexto de ayudar a la señora Rumiko, a paso entre lento y presuroso y pensando en todos esos códigos binarios que había leído en la pantalla. Le había llamado la atención un número, quizás los del Hypnos no se fijaron bien por la rápida sucesión, pero Yuuto lo conocía, y jamás se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza.

.- "Tarde o temprano algo saldrá mal, lo presiento… tendré que llamar refuerzos… solo espero que Izumi-sensei no pegue el grito en el cielo…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sigo viva! Y esto es solo el comienzo! El que sigue de actualizar es… (Nayru revisa en su libreta) parece que Perdidos en el Digimundo, pero como estoy bloqueada seguirá Sueños de Adolescencia.

Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, bishounens, etc, en un Review o a mi mail.

Agradecimientos a TODOS los que leen esto (sinceramente mil disculpas por la tardanza) Saludos barrio!

Nayru.


	11. Teorías de un comportamiento anunciado

No me hago responsable por como salio este capítulo, no me gustó, absolutamente nada, pero fue lo único que salió después del bloqueo que me pegó mientras empezaba a arreglar los capítulos anteriores.

Sinceramente, mil disculpas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Luego el abuelo me mandó a la universidad de Odaiba, y Shizu y Shira estudiaban su secundaria - comentaba Ryoji en el auto sobre su vida con el abuelo Akiyama, para que sus padres escucharan atentamente - Y comenzaron la preparatoria ahí mismo.

.- Oh si, fue cuando yo estaba en el club de modas - a la mención de Shiraze, Rika puso cara de enfermedad - la abuela me ayudo mucho con la pasarela porque no sabía caminar en ella…

Ryo vio como su esposa rechinaba los dientes murmurando algo como "Te voy a matar madre" y "por haber echado a perder a mi hija". Esperaba una nueva vida muy ajetreada a partir de entonces. Solo Shizuka permanecía en silencio, escuchando a su hermano contar como se había ligado a cada una de sus novias o de cómo había terminado la escuela.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mirada brilló.

o.o.o.o.o

Después de su breve aventura en el digimundo, por fin Keisuke pudo reunirse con su amigo Aoshi. Tanta conmoción por el éxito de la misión lo había aturdido un poco pero luego reaccionó bien. Keisuke esperaba un recibimiento más cordial, pero la cara de tristeza de su amigo evitó que pudiera hacer un mal comentario al respecto, y sospechaba quien había sido la causante de su reacción.

.- Supongo que te fue mal… te hizo algo? - se refirió Kei a si Shizuka le había causado problemas - no te ves muy animado…

.- La vida sigue, y no tengo que estancarme… ya veré como reacciona todo conforme pase el tiempo.

.- Yo te recomendaría que te dieras un tiempo y te olvidaras de las dos, disfruta un poco y si algo se va a dar, pues se dará… - otra vez Keisuke daba un comentario maduro - solo déjalo ser.

.- Creo que tienes razón… aunque realmente pensé que ibas a reaccionar mal por haberte dejado atrás…

.- Nah, en un principio si, pero luego me compadecí de ti por estar con la bruja. Pero olvídate de ella y de la babosa de mi hermana! Hay que distraernos!

El dia de su regreso mejor se fueron con sus respectivas familias a pasar el tiempo, total que tendrían muchos días mas para distraerse. Y Keisuke extrañaba el olor de la cocina de su madre; eso fue lo más doloroso de su viaje al digimundo.

Los dias siguientes fueron casi normales debido al alboroto con los Akiyama. Ken ya oficialmente sin Shizuka, salió a la caza de Shiraze pero esta no se despegaba de Yuuto ni un segundo, solo para bañarse, ir al baño o dormir, pero eso a Yuuto no parecía molestarle, y nadie se sorprendió cuando se comenzaron a dar los indicios de romance. Había mucha calma por el momento, inclusive Keisuke no le tiraba mala vibra a la gemela mayor.

Una vez que se hubieron arreglado las cosas legales todo se tranquilizó de nuevo, nada fuera de lo común: Kozue y Ryoki en la escuela, Ryoji con sus practicas, Aoshi y Keisuke en el equipo de soccer escolar, Natsumi aun arreglando lo del festival, Shizuka y Ken preparándose para un torneo de Dance Dance Revolution y por supuesto, Yuuto y Shiraze juntos por todos lados. Por mas que Rumiko le insistió a Rika para que regresara al modelaje esta se negó, para pasar mas tiempo con sus hijos y ponerle atención a su matrimonio rescatado, cosa que Ryo agradeció.

.- Sra. Akiyama, tenemos los resultados de los estudios médicos.

Rika abrió los sobres tranquilamente, eran los resultados de los análisis que había mandado hacer Yamaki cuando regresaron del digimundo, solo para ver si no tenían alguna enfermedad o les faltaban vitaminas. Notó que Kozue estaba completamente sana, Ryoki si acaso necesitaba mas vitamina C y Ryo solo crema para la piel reseca, pero si notó que ella necesitaría muchos, pero muchos cuidados.

Cuando llegó a casa miró a su marido tirado en el sofá mirando televisión. La venita de coraje comenzaba a salirle en la frente e intentó calmarse, conteniéndose unos momentos después.

.- No puede ser… el sexto, con razón me sentía tan cansada… ¡Ryo Akiyama de Nonaka!

Al escuchar el grito, Ryo se cayó del sofá y se dirigió a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él, mirándolo furiosa con sus ojos violetas irradiando fuego. El solo se rió débilmente e hizo la sonrisa patentada Akiyama no. 3 de "te juro que yo no fui".

.- Pasa algo amor? Parece que estas enojada…

.- Nada fuera del otro mundo, pero prepárate para el sexto.

.- Para el sexo? Fogosa…

.- EL SEXTO! QUISE DECIR EL SEXTO! - le gritó - Si serás estúpido!

La noticia lo fulminó como las cuatro veces anteriores, apenas que se había logrado levantar volvió a caer tirado al suelo. En eso llegó Ryoji y corrió a levantar a su padre y luego por un vaso con agua o algo para echarle aire, mencionando que debió de haber sido algo muy fuerte como para que su padre se hubiera puesto así.

.- Nada del otro mundo Ryoji, solo habrá otro mas en la familia.

Ahora no solo fue Ryo quien estaba desmayado, Ryoji quedó petrificado con la noticia de tener algún hermano o hermana con veinte años de diferencia entre si, aunque no podía verse mal puesto que su madre lo había parido a él a los diecisiete.

En cuanto se propagó la noticia, Rumiko se puso feliz por la llegada de otro bebe, Shiraze comenzó a hacer planes para con el bebe y Kozue y Ryoki dijeron que se tomarían muy en serio el papel de hermanos mayores.

.- No te preocupes Rika, te amo demasiado como para dejarte con seis niños - le mencionó Ryo una vez que se hubo despertado del desmayo - los acepté desde un principio - miró a Ryoji en esos momentos, el cual volteó para otro lado e hizo la sonrisa Akiyama no. 3 de "te juro que yo no fui". Esas cosas definitivamente se heredaban. - y los aceptaré como vengan, te lo aseguro.

.- Vas vale o te patearé el trasero.

El azote de la puerta los sacó de la conversación para beneficio de Ryo, quien estaba a punto de ser aniquilado por su esposa. Después del azote se escucharon fuertes pisadas por un pasillo y luego un azote de alguna puerta corrediza, mas al investigar se encontraron con Ryoji mirando el televisor y a Shiraze acomodándose en la alfombra para hacer su tarea.

.- No fui yo, ahora si se los juro - mencionó Ryoji, esta vez sin hacer la sonrisa patentada - y antes de que me culpen, fue Shizu.

.- Anda diciendo groserías porque Nami tiene el papel y ella es la encargada del telón - aclaró la pelirroja gemela - ya se le pasará en una semana o dos.

.- No le veo nada de malo el ser encargada del telón - respondió su madre con tranquilidad.

.- Es que mi hermanita tiene un talento que tu no conoces - Ryoji se puso de pie y tomó varios Cd's del librero, poniéndoselos a sus padres en sus manos - les dejo la tele, iré a mi cuarto a planear mis clases - y se alejó, llevándose a Shiraze en el proceso para que no causara problemas.

La pareja se miró mutuamente, porque quien sabe si soportarían pasar horas frente a un televisor viendo las diversas actividades extracurriculares de sus hijos, y de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Shiraze días antes sobre una pasarela de modelos, Rika se esperaba lo peor.

.- Ve por el cojincito de las hemorroides y una cubeta de palomitas - mencionó Rika - porque tardaremos demasiado…

o.o.o.o.o

Aoshi se encontraba frente a la casa de los Matsuki para retomar la conversación que tenía pendiente con Natsumi, de la vez que su cita fue interrumpida. Al verlo, Kei lo llevó hasta la sala para darle unos buenos regaños por incumplido, apenas que habían avanzado mucho en la terapia (Kei le llamaba terapia a lo que habían planeado antes).

.- Que según tu no ibas a dejar en paz eso de las mujeres?

.- Pues si, pero…

.- Pero que?

.- Pero necesito darles una explicación, no puedo dejarlo así nada mas.

Keisuke se dio un golpe en la frente con la pared, maldiciendo el que su amigo fuera tan buen muchacho. Para colmo de males, Natsumi entró a la sala y al verlos platicar hizo una mueca de fastidio.

.- Kei, tengo que memorizar mis líneas para la obra.

.- Y? A mi que? Aun faltan meses.

.- Necesito memorizarlas.

.- Estoy ocupado - Kei sintió la mano de Aoshi en el hombro - Que?

- Me dejas hablar con tu hermana a solas? - Nami se vio fastidiada - no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Keisuke se retiro con un poco de enojo, pero sabía que todo eso era necesario. El joven Wong titubeaba, buscando la manera más fácil y clara de dirigirse a ella con lo que sentía. Nami golpeaba el suelo con su zapato de manera nerviosa, recordando lo que había pasado antes de que ellos se fueran al digimundo.

.- Quiero aclarar todo lo que pasó aquel día en la cita…

.- Eso? - ella fingió no recordarlo - Ya se me había olvidado, no te preocupes.

.- Es que siento que te debo una explicación y una respuesta y…

.- No, la que debe respuestas soy yo - interrumpió ella con seriedad, tanta que lo asustó - En serio Aoshi-san, te considero uno de mis mejores amigos, pero hasta ahí. Estoy muy chica aún y no quiero una relación en estos momentos.

.- Pero más adelante, ¿Lo considerarías?

.- No - respondió ella muy claramente - porque como ya dije, eres mi amigo antes que nada.

.- Pero si no fuera tu amigo, ¿Me considerarías?

.- No lo se, creo que tarde o temprano tu carácter chocaría con el mío o me desesperaría. A veces te noto tan parecido a mí que en vez de amigo te trato como competidor.

Para entonces Aoshi ya tenía la cabeza baja, no con ganas de llorar, sino con coraje. Tanto batallar para que le salieran las palabras y que todo le resultara mal… era bueno por una parte porque sabía a que se enfrentaba con Nami, pero realmente dentro de sí se sentía desfallecer.

.- Era todo lo que querías decir?

.- Supongo que si, a menos de que quieras añadir algo.

.- No, todo esta bien. Ahora, ¿Me dejas ensayar?

.- Ya por ultimo, solo recuerda lo que te dije aquella vez, por si cambias de opinión.

Salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto, no obstante Nami apenas si le había prestado atención. Natsumi era muy inteligente, pero también era muy distraída para las cosas que no le importaban. Keisuke lo alcanzó mas adelante.

.- Mi hermana es una…

.- No es para tanto, solo dijo la verdad.

.- Pues pienso que no vale la pena, si sigue así nunca se casará y se quedará solterona por el resto de su existencia. Y vas a hablar con Shizu?

.- No creo, ella me respondería que como Nami no me acepto entonces vengo a rogarle porque no quiero estar solo - suspiró - además de que su silencio aquella vez me dio su clara respuesta. Dejaré pasar un tiempo con Shizu.

.- Ya aclarado el punto, me ayudas con mi tarea de redacción?

.- Sabes quien es bueno en eso? Minase. Vamos a molestarlo?

A Kei le brillaron los ojitos de maldad y su energía salió inmediatamente al encontrar la señal para una buena broma. Ese Minase se las pagaría por quitarle lo que le correspondía.

.- Preparate Yuuto Minase, allá voy…

o.o.o.o.o

En la casa de los Akiyama, Rika estaba en shock y Ryo riéndose muy divertido al ver como su esposa se tragaba el coraje que tenía por ver esos videos familiares. Rika no soportó ver a Shiraze participar con las animadoras, a Ryoji en su fiesta de graduación coqueteándole a las chicas (cosa que le dio risa a Ryo y enojó a Rika, al grado de que le dio un golpe a este ultimo) y el colmo fue ver a Shizuka en un festival de secundaria actuando en una obra, y claro, Rika no pudo aguantarse el grito de "No! Mis hijas! ¿Qué les hiciste Rumiko!"

El grito se escuchó hasta el estudio y Ryoji rió divertido.

.- Cálmate Rika, amor, o le hará daño al bebe…

.- Rumiko las echó a perder… - soltó una pequeña lagrimita - las echó a perder…

.- Cálmate Rika, ya que nazca el bebé podrás matar a tu madre, antes no.

.- Hola familia! Ya llegue! - hablando de la susodicha, Rumiko llegaba con muchas bolsas, notándose que había ido de compras - Por qué esas caras? Rika, no puedes mirarme así, soy tu madre.

.- Echaste a perder a mis hijas!

.- Yo no lo hice, ellas solitas siguieron mis pasos.

.- No mientas, porque te conozco madre…

.- Esta bien, solo les di un empujoncito.

.- Un empujoncito a su ruina!

.- Ya cálmense las dos! - exclamó Ryo fuertemente, tanto que asustó a su esposa - cálmate cariño o le hará daño al bebé, y yo creo que deberían dejar que las niñas se dediquen a lo que ellas quieran.

.- Si Ryoji quisiera largarse al digimundo y vivir ahí, ¿Lo dejarías?

.- Es diferente.

.- No es diferente.

.- Claro que si!

.- No lo es!

.- Que si!

.- Explícate.

.- Pues en primera y única, Ryoji adora mucho a las mujeres como para dejarlas.

A pesar de las discusiones, Ryo hacía todo lo posible para que su mujer no se enojara tanto, inclusive comenzó a seguirle la corriente y echarle la culpa a Rumiko, aunque luego Rika le gritara cosas por andar culpando a su madre. Ryo realmente culpaba a los cambios de carácter que las hormonas del embarazo le hacían a su esposa.

.- Shiraze? A donde vas?

.- Voy a salir, tengo un compromiso con Yuuto-san - Ryo casi se ahogó al escucharla.

.- No estas muy pequeña para salir?

.- No es una cita, es un partido de baloncesto contra Odiaba - Ryo suspiró aliviado - Voy a apoyarlo.

Shiraze salió con una sonrisa que casi hacía vomitar a Rika (y si vomitó, pero por el embarazo) y se fue junto con Plotmon y Patamon al estadio de la escuela.

En el camino compró unos banderines para apoyar al equipo y llegando al estadio unas botellas de agua para ella y los digimon. No entendía porque la mayoría de los chicos se le quedaban mirando, pero ella era muy inocente, no sabía lo que una falda y blusa de tirantes hacían a un grupo de adolescentes en etapa calenturienta.

.- Hey! ¿Eres Shizuka o Shiraze Akiyama?

Al notar la voz, Shiraze volteó. No sabía de donde, pero algo le decía que conocía a ese niño.

.- Entonces supongo que eres Shiraze - mencionó el niño - supongo que no te acuerdas quien soy - entonces se señaló - soy Akito Ishida.

Ella pareció recordar aunque un poco forzado, mas el niño la calmó diciéndole que no había prisa y ambos se dirigieron al estadio.

.- Vengo a apoyar al equipo de Odiaba - dijo Akito - mi hermano juega en él y varios de sus amigos con él. Conoces a Sanae, le encanta andar provocando a Mark y luego gritarle, pero aun así esta bien. Puso de pretexto que quiere ver jugar a Ben.

El pequeño Aki hablaba y hablaba, Shiraze no entendía de que hasta que entró al estadio y fue tirada brutalmente al suelo por una chica castaña que la abrazaba y le jalaba las mejillas.

.- Te tengo por fin Akiyama!

.- Sanae, ella es Shira, no Shizu - corrigió el pequeño Ishida.

.- Rayos! Pensé que era ella! - Sanae se levantó y ayudó a la vez a Shiraze a ponerse de pie, mientras Aki intentaba despertar a Plotmon y a Patamon que estaban K.O. por haber sido noqueados - Y que cuentas Shiraze?

.- Pues… nada, aquí vengo a apoyar a Yuuto-san - sonrió, mientras los demás se quedaban con cara de interrogación - Y se supone que mi hermana iba a acompañarme pero se encerró y ya no salió.

.- Típico, pero ya quiero enfrentarla de nuevo - Sanae llevó a Shira hasta donde estaban sentados - nadie me había ganado antes en la Dance Dance Revolution.

En el público Shiraze se encontró con varios compañeros de cuando vivían en Odiaba, que la saludaron con fuerza y ella comenzó a relatar como fue que encontraron a sus padres, hasta que la llamada de inicio de partido la hizo voltear hacia la cancha.

Dicho encuentro comenzó momentos después de haber terminado una primera parte del relato, poniendo atención principalmente en las acciones de Yuuto. Era tan obvio que estaba mirando al rubio que Sanae y Aki emitieron una risita débil, e iban a decir algo sobre eso cuando Sanae sintió como algo se posaba sobre su cabeza, distinguiendo los modales de su pelirrojo amigo Mark Ishida.

.- ¿Quien pensaría que la gran Shizuka se enamoró de un rubiales? Que malos gustos tiene.

.- Marcus, ella es Shiraze.

.- Entonces no hay problema… Y no me digas Marcus!

El recién llegado se sentó junto a su hermano Aki y comenzó a apoyar a su equipo.

.- No deberías de estar jugando?

.- es hasta el segundo tiempo, no quieren exponer a su arma secreta.

.- …

Sanae calló.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Creo que ya es hora de irme, va a empezar el segundo tiempo.

.- Nos vemos Mark.

"Y AHORA CON USTEDES, LA ESTRELLA DE SHINJUKU HIGH SCHOOL! NATSUMI MATSUDA!"

.- Vaya, no sabía que aquí también había estrellas del medio tiempo - mencionó Shiraze con una sonrisita - creo que Nami canta bien.

Kotchi ni kite jitto shite 'te

Hora Kirei da ne

Happa no ue sotto hikaru

Hora Ame no tsubu

Fushigi ga ippai Achikochi de DANCE shite 'ru

Genki wo wasurenaide tte messeji ne

.- Aun así, no se compara con la voz que un día escuchamos en Odaiba, hace un par de años…

.- Dale una oportunidad Sanae - respondió el hermano de esta, un niño de cabellos castaños y de ojos del mismo color - además, se me hace linda.

Mawarimichi datte suteki

Mata aeta mono

Mahou da ne Sono egao

Nanka hotto suru yo

Tenshi ga ippai Poketto de DANCE shite 'ru

Jibun wo shinjite ne tte yuu messeji ne

o.o.o.o.o

El festival escolar de primavera dio inicio un fin de semana algo nublado. Aun asi, los chiquillos se divertían como locos en los diversos puestos de juegos que habían hecho los alumnos. Y mientras los niños se divertían, los padres disfrutaban de la diversidad de platillos que había.

.- Ryo, deja de comer como cerdo.

.- Ya mujer, hacia tiempo que no probaba cosa más picante que la comida mexicana.

Era algo que no podía evitar, ni Takato, ni ella ni sus otros amigos. Claro que solo se encontraban ahí para disfrutar la convivencia y de paso ver el gran trabajo que hacían sus hijos, Natsumi y Shizuka en la obra, Ryoji haciendo su servicio social, Keisuke en las demostraciones de soccer, y los otros en demás actividades.

.- Oniisan, vamos al karaoke.

.- Shira, cállate.

.- Ándale, mira que ya están todos apuntados.

.- Todos me suena a manada.

.- Ándale… - suplicó Shiraze - mira que Mark-san también va… y podrás acabar tu problema con Sanae-san - Shizuka pareció pensarlo al ver como su hermana le suplicaba que fuera - Ándale!

.- Creo que pueden arreglárselas sin el telón un rato.

.- Gracias hermanita!

Después de recibir un gran abrazo de su hermana, Shiraze la llevó junto a los demás ignorando que sus padres ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la retirada. Cuando llegaron, Sanae Yagami le dirigió unas miradas desafiantes a la mayor de las pelirrojas, la cual aceptó gustosa dicho desafío.

.- Ahora Mark es mió.

.- Llévatelo, no me interesa - respondió Shizuka - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yagami…

.- Sigues igual que siempre, Akiyama…

.- Ya dejen de pelearse y empecemos con el karaoke - exclamó Mark, dandole el micrófono a su hermano Aki - gusto en verte Shizu, luego quiero hablar contigo.

Por la mirada que el pelirrojo le mandó a la mayor de las chicas Akiyama, esta pudo darse cuenta de que era algo serio, y mientras los otros cantaban o estaban atentos a los demás, ellos pudieron conversar tranquilamente sin que se dieran cuenta.

.- Yuuto y Shiraze nos contaron que pasó, me alegro por ustedes.

.- Bueno, soy feliz, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto no se ha acabado.

.- No pareces ser feliz - mencionó Mark al ver la expresión de la chica - pero ten por seguro que no se ha acabado, en estos momentos, Christie debe de estar trabajando con la información que Yuuto descubrió - se refirió Mark a Christie Izumi, la hija del gran experto en computadoras Koushirou Izumi.

.- Explícate.

.- ¿Ves este número? - le pasó un papel. Era el mismo donde Yuuto había anotado antes cierto código.

.- Son solo unos y ceros.

.- Es binario – respondió el - se que sabes binario, analiza bien la posición de los unos y date cuenta… - Shiraze analizó cuidadosamente el papel - ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

.- El número de la bestia… Yggdrasil… también conocido como Y2K: el error del milenio. Entonces supongo que la visita de ustedes no ha sido por diversión.

.- Supones bien.

.- ¿Los demás chicos saben de esto?

.- Solamente Sanae, Christie, Kibou y por supuesto, mi hermano.

.- Así que Yggdrasil… - Shizu hizo una expresión de satisfacción - la verdad no me esperaba algo de estas magnitudes, pero me agrada.

.- Christie ha estado preparando una vacuna, pero no puede hacerla sola, por eso nos mando al HYPNOS, para que con ayuda de Yuuto saquemos toda la información y datos posibles - y añadió seriamente - El caso es que Y2K es un virus muy fuerte, es capaz de absorber el digimundo, el nuestro y otras dimensiones completamente, sumiendo todo en caos, la nada… el fin del tiempo.

.- Mientras tanto tenemos que detener los portales, así evitaremos que se propague durante el tiempo en que hagan el antivirus.

.- La clave es pensar como Yggy, así anticipar todos sus movimientos y atacar. Pero eso no es todo… falta quien le administre el antídoto.

Shizuka se quedó pensante, asimilando el cuento del cascabel y el gato cuando Mark mencionó lo último.

.- No intentes pensarlo, es complicado. Mejor deja que Christie lo explique mas adelante.

.- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Ya es hora del karaoke! - interrumpió Aki, llamando a su hermano y a la pelirroja - ¡Apúrense!

Al grito del chiquillo, ambos comenzaron a moverse dejando una conversación pendiente.

.- Yo quiero vencerte en la DDR - mencionó Sanae a Shizu, sonriendo y tomándola del brazo - he practicado mucho.

.- ¿En serio? Quiero ver eso.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto, el teatro escolar estaba a reventar. La mayoría de los padres iban a ver la actuación de sus hijos, y muchos estudiantes estaban ahí para apoyar a sus compañeros, principalmente el club de Natsumi Matsuda.

.- Supongo que estas muy orgulloso de tu hija, Takato - preguntó Jenrya al castaño padre.

.- Es la estrella principal, que mas puedo decir.

.- Estamos muy orgullosos de todo lo que haga - interrumpió Juri - esta a punto de obtener una beca para Toodai también.

.- Eso es bueno.

.- Yo quiero salir de aquí - dijo Rika - no me gusta este medio.

.- Apoya a tu hija - le pidió Ryo - aunque sea la encargada del telón.

En los asientos del frente estaban los chicos, Aoshi con su hermano y Keisuke, mas los pequeños Kozue y Ryoki, estos últimos felices porque era su primera obra de teatro.

La tercera llamada marcó el inicio.

"AHORA CON USTEDES PRESENTAMOS AL SEGUNDO AÑO"

Takato se dio vuelo tomando fotografías de su hija en kimono mientras Juri hacía lo propio pero en video.

Rika estaba embelezada con el espectáculo, aunque sentía cierta pena por su hija, pero al ver la obra estaba comenzando a entender el porque no la habían elegido. Ahí en el escenario, estaba Natsumi Matsuda cantando vestida como una completa geisha de los tiempos antiguo.

.- No la eligieron por ser pelirroja… - susurró.

.- ¿Decías algo Rika?

.- No, nada Ryo…

Aoshi estaba maravillado, pero sus pensamientos hicieron que su vista se dirigiera hacia donde se suponía estaba Shizuka en el telón. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Shizuka?

.- Ni la busques - le dijo Kei en voz baja - la vi salir con unos chicos unos minutos atrás, ademas iba acompañada de Minase y Shiraze. Es raro, porque no les conozco amigos conocidos.

.- "Ni yo" - pensó el joven Lee. Aoshi se levantó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala, y por vez primera, Keisuke no lo siguió.

.- "Ya me harté de intentar que ese tonto agarre cordura, lo siento mucho Ao-san, pero esta vez no te sigo".

Mas esta vez fue Kozue quien lo siguió, alcanzándolo en una interjección de los salones de la escuela.

.- Están en el karaoke - le mencionó cuando lo alcanzó - los escuche mencionar algo.

.- El karaoke…

.- No se que sea eso, pero suena divertido, así que voy contigo.

.- Como quieras - comenzaron a caminar hacia el karaoke. Kozue lo seguía porque no conocía el lugar.

.- ¿Te gusta mi hermana? - Extrañamente, Aoshi casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva - si no te gustara no estarías buscándola… casi no la conozco bien, pero parece ser muy testaruda. Duermo en la misma habitación que ella y he notado que se levanta echando maldiciones…

Si, eso era típico de ella, aun se acordaba cuando dormían juntos en la adolescencia.

.- Y también le gustas - la revelación de Kozue lo hizo sonrojar al máximo - lo se, porque te maldice a cada momento. Y mamá maldice mucho a papá porque lo quiere... -Aoshi bajo el rostro un poco - Bien, este es el plan - mencionó Kozue, poniendo una cara tan maligna que hasta Aoshi tuvo un poco de miedo - les diremos que escuché que iban a un karaoke (cosa que es cierta) y que yo quería ir (también cierta) pero que mis padres no me dejaban ir sola y que pidieron que me acompañara alguien responsable, y el único presente eras tu.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Y quienes empiezan?

.- Yo empiezo - Shiraze levantó la mano animadamente, sosteniendo un disco en ella - se que conozco esta canción.

Shizuka reconoció el disco rápidamente, como una de las bandas sonoras de un viejo juego de video. Yuuto solamente pudo suspirar cuando Shiraze comenzó los primeros acordes de una canción muy movida que incluso a varios les dieron ganas de bailar.

Tokidoki wa setsunakutte

Tokidoki wa kurushikutte

Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai

Demo ima wa iwanai no

Anata ga jibun no yume

Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru

Después de Shiraze, Mark tomó la mano de Shizuka incitándola a continuar, pero esta la rechazó.

.- Vamos, no es posible que no tengas ganas.

.- No tengo ánimos Ishida, eso es todo.

.- Nada, te subes conmigo, tengo una perfecta.

Mark subió a la pelirroja a fuerzas, y esta última comenzó a tomarlo como un reto. Al ser dueto, el reto se vería más evidente.

Cada uno comenzaba con una parte de la canción, pero en el coro ambos se unían, haciendo mas fuerte el desafió.

keshite RIRAITO shite

kudaranai chou gensou

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei

RIRAITO shite

imi no nai mousou mo

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

.- No te noto muy bien - mencionó Sanae a su compañera una vez que termino de cantar, pero esta estaba petrificada - ¿Te sientes bien?

Aoshi lo había visto todo. Aoshi sabía su secreto. Y era hacia donde estaba Aoshi que Shizuka estaba mirando atentamente.

.- ¡Ao-san! - exclamó Shiraze - ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Ahí fue cuando soltó el plan de Kozue, y esta se subió a la tarima una vez que le dijeron de que se trataba todo lo del karaoke.

Aoshi intentó actuar normalmente, aunque la presencia de Shizu junto a ese chico pelirrojo. Tenía sus presentimientos

Yuuto cantó junto a Shiraze, pero Aoshi sencillamente no podía olvidar la voz de Shizuka. Quizá solo era alguna fiebre de la adolescencia, pero también pensó en el amor. No creyó estar enamorado tan joven, pero… ¿Acaso sus padres no se habían enamorado jóvenes también? Y no tan jóvenes, porque en esos tiempos ellos eran unos niños.

Yuuto salió de repente contestando el celular de Shiraze, y regresó con una cara que denotaba preocupación. El rubio interrumpió la canción de Mark para dar paso a un aviso de carácter urgente.

.- Vortex - solo esa palabra puso de nervios a Shiraze - los portales se están abriendo al oeste de aquí.

.- Vaya, entonces nos va a tocar la diversión - Mark Ishida dejó el micrófono al lado - Que suerte tenemos.

.- Que suerte ni que nada Mark - menciono Aki a su hermano, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo - no me gusta nada el tener que andar haciendo esto.

Aoshi analizó cada palabra. Así que el pelirrojo ese se llamaba Mark… vaya nueva, por lo menos ahora sabía el nombre de su enemigo, porque era su enemigo… tenía que considerarlo así. ¿O no?

.- Entonces a moverse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sinceramente no concibo ningún fic mió sin que salgan mis traumas del momento, y mas mi trauma desde que tenía 16 años, la Dance Dance Revolution (si no saben que es, búsquele en Internet!), el Tales of Symphonia y el Phantasia (proyecto de fic en puerta!) y luego mi nuevo trauma por FMA, tanto que tengo dos proyectitos por ahí.

Primero, doy las gracias a Atori por prestarme sus personajes de Adventure y 02 que ella misma tiene en su fic de Digimon: The New World. Thanks Atori! I luv U! XD

Segundo, gracias a los que dejan su RR, se que tienen preguntas o dudas que hacer, pueden dejarlas en RR y las contestare siempre y cuando las respuestas no revelen parte de lo que tengo planeado.

Saludos a todos, ya pronto es mi cumpleaños… ¡Quiero un Roy Mustang! XD

Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, en un RR, ya si quieren mandarme a algún bishounen por mi cumpleaños me lo mandan a mi correo XD

Saludos.

Nayru.


	12. Algunas Respuestas

Me tarde demasiado para este capítulo, y solo me queda decir que es muy importante y se revelan muchas cosas, además de que entran mas misterios. Disfrútenlo y pues los comentarios al final.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Esto se esta poniendo mal - Alice Lee en el Hypnos estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso - los datos están funcionando de una manera diferente a la esperada.

.- Alice tiene razón - agregó Jenrya - y de no ser por el programa que Minase nos proporcionó esto seria mas serio.

.- ¿Hay alguna respuesta de Koushirou Izumi? - preguntó Yamaki desde el medio del lugar.

.- Aun no, no hay respuesta o el monstruo virtual nos esta bloqueando la señal de Internet.

.- O quizás los portales son los que impiden la comunicación - añado Jenrya a la resolución de su esposa.

.- ¡Rayos! ¡Todo iba tan bien! ¡Casi lo teníamos!

A pesar de lo que intentaban hacer para cerrar los portales, Jenrya sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente. Tenía que haber otra estrategia, pero no sabía cual.

.- Confiamos en ustedes chicos… se que encontraran la respuesta. Aoshi… Ken…

.- Jen, ellos estarán bien.

.- Eso espero Alice…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Lee, quiero que te lleves a mis hermanas a casa y que traigas a Ryoji - Shizuka dio una orden sin siquiera mirar al joven Lee.

.- ¿Estas loca Shizuka? - interrumpió Kozue - yo también puedo luchar.

.- Ustedes dos no servirán en batalla, dejen esto a los expertos.

Kozue podía soportar que su hermana fuera dura, pero no podía soportar que la tratara como una inútil. Kozue Akiyama era una hermana que Shizuka apenas estaba conociendo, y esta ultima no sabía lo que estaba ocasionando al haberle dicho esas palabras a su hermana. Por primera vez, Shizuka estaba siendo observada con una mirada de furia igual a la suya.

.- Aquí no se hará lo que tu digas, sino lo que es conveniente - exclamó Kozue fuertemente - tal vez no seamos tan experimentados como tu, pero podemos ser de ayuda. No te olvides que he vivido en el digimundo toda mi vida.

Shizuka no pudo decir palabra alguna, miró a su hermana y al joven Lee con furia, a pesar de que los demás intentaban calmarla.

.- Esto no es un juego Lee, una mala decisión puede costar mucho mas de lo que piensas.

.- No tienes que repetirlo dos veces, se lo que hago - y añadió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para quedarse grabado en su memoria - siempre.

.- ¡Gatomon! - el digimon de Shizuka apareció de repente - Vamos.

Con Gatomon al lado, Shizuka desapareció rápidamente. Yuuto sonrió de una manera que a los demás les dio miedo pero que hizo que Shiraze lo abrazara con fuerza. Sanae le siguió el jueguito a Mark y siguieron caminando hacia el lugar que Yamaki había indicado.

Mark se acercó a Aoshi con cautela aprovechando que Sanae se había adelantado con Yuuto y Shiraze. El presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando entre el joven Lee y su amiga Akiyama lo mataba de la curiosidad, pero su hermano Aki lo detuvo.

.- Esa mirada no me gusta Mark… ¿Qué piensas?

.- ¡Ho! No te digo nada entonces.

.- No te metas donde no te llaman.

Yuuto lo sabía, al igual que Mark, que todo lo que le pasaba a Aoshi Lee era por culpa de Shizuka Akiyama.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el vortex, Gatomon ya estaba peleando arduamente contra un Machinedramon, y este ultimo parecía ir perdiendo en contra del felino.

Yuuto y Shiraze comenzaron a arreglar el aparato para cerrar los vortex, Mark y Sanae prepararon a Zabumon y a Snowoagumon respectivamente y Aoshi mandó a V-mon a ayudar al Gatomon de Shizuka.

o.o.o.o.o

Keisuke corría al baño rápidamente pero lo encontró cerrado. Y solo había una persona en toda la casa que podía encerrarse en el baño y tardarse horas.

.- ¡Nami! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Mira que es urgente!

No hubo respuesta, Keisuke siguió tocando pero no habría, y solo había dos posibilidades: que alguien le hubiera puesto candado por dentro o que Natsumi se hiciera la tonta solo para estar encerrada un buen rato.

.- ¡Natsumi!

.- Lárgate.

Eso último sonó como un sollozo.

.- ¿Nami? - Keisuke olvidó su urgencia natural unos momentos para enfocarse en su hermana. El no recordaba haberla escuchado de esa manera otras veces - ¿Pasa algo?

.- ¡Vete!

Keisuke supo que tenía que ir al otro baño de la casa. Realmente Natsumi no estaba bien y no lo estaría hasta saber cual era su propósito en ese mundo. Porque según su sicóloga, ella podría ser lo que quisiera, el problema era que no sabía que quería.

.- "Respira profundo, uno, dos… tres… inhala… exhala…"

A veces le daban unas ansias enormes de salir de ahí, pero sabía que no podía decepcionar a sus padres.

.- ¡Nami!

Se enjuagó la cara y fingió una sonrisa bien alegre para cuando salió del baño, pasándole por el frente a su ya aliviado hermano.

.- No pasa nada Kei, no te preocupes.

.- ¿Segura?

.- Si, segura.

Natsumi fue a su habitación a continuar con su tarea. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día se descuidaba? ¿Sus padres la tratarían igual que siempre? De tanto pensar llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía porque arriesgarse y mejor se puso a estudiar. Si seguía así y le echaba mas ganas, entonces acabaría su preparatoria en el primer lugar de todo el curso, como en todos los años, y precisamente como en todos ellos, sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella. Y luego iría a la Universidad y triunfaría en grande.

.- Aunque aun no se que es lo que voy a estudiar…

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Ruki le mencionó a su hija Shizuka, que atravesó la puerta de la residencia azotándola fuertemente – Habla ahora Shizuka.

.- Supongo que Yamaki o los otros ya te contaron el chisme, así que no hay nada mas que decir.

Ruki reconoció esa respuesta como una de las que ella misma le decía a su madre en la adolescencia, por eso no preguntó mas. Momentos después llegaron Ryoji, Shiraze y su pequeña hermana Kozue, con una cara que no ayudaba para nada al hecho que su otra hermana llegara azotando la puerta.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

.- Fue un desastre - Ryoji se tiró en el sofá.

.- Se enojó y se fue a media pelea - mencionó Kozue - de no ser porque estaban ahí los chicos de Odiaba nos hubieran pateado el trasero.

.- ¿Has estado viendo el fútbol con tu padre? - Ruki le arqueó una ceja a su hija menor.

.- Solo un poquito.

.- Chicas ustedes a la cocina y hagan algo de comer, quiero hablar con su hermano a solas.

Una vez que las chicas se fueron, Ruki miró a su hijo mayor y le pidió una explicación de lo sucedido. Necesitaba saber otra versión que no fuera la de Yamaki, y viendo que la afectada no iba a hablar entonces le sacaría la información al mayor.

.- Ella quería lucirse como siempre, Aoshi no la dejó y ella se fue de ahí dejándoles todo el trabajo. El chiste es que Yamaki se enojó porque ella se llevó el aparato para cerrar los vortex y tuvieron que esperar hasta que yo llegara. Por cierto, Yuuto se quedó con yamaki a hacer el reporte.

.- Me he perdido de tantas cosas sobre ustedes que me siento incapaz de entenderlos.

.- No te fuerces mamá, esta comprobado que a mi hermana se le pasará el coraje en un mes o dos.

.- ¡Hey familia! ¡Ya vine! - Ryo llegaba justamente para ver las caras largas de su hijo y esposa - ¿Por qué están así? ¿Paso algo?

.- Siempre el ultimo en enterarse…

Rika sentó a su esposo en el sofá y ella y su hijo le contaron toda la historia. En cuanto la terminaron de contar, Ryo se levantó rápidamente y se fue hacia el cuarto de su hija, con su esposa e hijo siguiéndolo pero no los dejó entrar. Shizuka estaba acostada con el control de la televisión en la mano y cambiándole rápidamente sin fijarse en los canales. Se sentó a su lado, llamándole un poco de atención.

.- Supe lo que paso. ¿Por qué actuaste así?

.- No entiendo nada, yo no hice nada malo.

.- Se que tuviste un problema con el chico Lee. ¿Qué no era tu amigo?

.- Amigos como esos no los necesito.

.- Princesa… quiero saber que te pasa. Fueron muchos años de no estar aquí. Puedo entender a tus hermanos porque son mas abiertos, eres la única que me causa dificultades y quiero entenderte.

.- ¿No son esas platicas las que debería tener con mamá?

.- Ella no tendría tanto tacto, mas bien diría algo como "deja de llorar por una estupidez y ponte a actuar". - la joven rió.

.- Es un avance, vamos bien. Pero explícame, ¿Por qué quisiste lucirte?

.- Yo no quiero lucirme.

.- No se los detalles, pero desde que regresamos y supimos de sus vidas comenzaste a actuar raro. Vimos los videos e inmediatamente saqué conclusiones mientras tu madre se gritaba con tu abuela. Querías estar en la obra actuando, sin importarte si era el papel principal o no. Me llamó la atención de que en esos videos sobresalías mas en tu papel secundario que los mismos protagonistas.

.- Me cansa… - volteó a ver a su padre - me cansa estar en segundo lugar. Quiero ser buena en algo, todos son buenos en algo menos yo: Ryoji con las chicas, Shiraze con su optimismo, Yuuto en las computadoras… ¡Natsumi en todo! ¡Eso es enfermo!

.- ¿Has tomado en cuenta que tal vez ella no tenga bien definido lo que quiera hacer? Porque se muy bien lo que tu quieres ser, y te apoyaré. No te encierres en un caparazón como lo hizo tu madre, eres valiente y se que tienes sentimientos. No necesitas intentar lucirte para ser buena en algo, muchas personas son buenos en cosas que ni ellos sabían que en eso eran buenas. Solo has lo que creas que es lo correcto para ti, y nosotros como tus padres te apoyaremos.

Shizu se sintió un poco mas animada después de la conversación con su padre, mas aun tenía sus dudas sobre lo que era correcto o no. Ryo la dejó sola para que pensara en lo que le había dicho, y evitó que Ruki quisiera entrar a verla.

.- ¿Tu que piensas Gatomon?

.- Pienso lo mismo que tu padre, deberías de hacer lo que te haga feliz.

.- Lo que me haga feliz…

o.o.o.o.o

Un par de meses después todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo, puesto que no había habido aberturas dimensionales y los trabajadores del HYPNOS no habían encontrado aun una cura para cerrarlas definitivamente.

.- Últimamente no ha habido aberturas, eso es algo raro.

.- Mejor para nosotros, así descansamos un poco.

.- Ao… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Shizuka?

.- Podría ser… pero también se vienen los exámenes de la Universidad y ya sabes que es lo que quiero hacer…

.- Ayudar a papá en el HYPNOS… creo que vas a lograrlo porque eres muy inteligente.

Aoshi se sumía en todos sus libros enfocándose en su trabajo. Su hermano también estaba al lado haciendo su propia tarea.

.- Pero a pesar de que no ha habido ningún ataque, papá y mamá se la pasan metidos en el HYPNOS - suspiró Ken - ¿Cuánto es (x+5)(x-3)?

.- Es su trabajo y sabes que ellos no tienen horario… y es x2+2x-15

La tarde siguió normal para el par de hermanos Lee, haciendo sus respectivos trabajos de la escuela. Ambos tenían sus metas y sus distintos pensamientos.

.- Oye, Nii-san…

.- Dime.

.- Ehm… solo quiero desearte suerte.

.- Gracias… ¿Pero en que?

.- En lo que quieras…

Bien, eso fue demasiado… raro, para tratarse del pequeño Lee. Aoshi no lo tomó muy en serio porque lo conocía muy bien como para saber cuando bromeaba y cuando no. Y esa era una de las muchas ocasiones en las que presentía una broma, así que prefirió acomodarse las gafas y seguir con sus trabajos de la escuela.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Que bueno que estamos todos aquí, ya era hora de una reunión.

.- Juri, esto no es una reunión social - interrumpió Alice - es para saber el próximo movimiento que haremos.

.- ¿Qué no es obvio? Hay que cerrar la puerta esa inmediatamente antes de que pase algo mas - exclamó Hirokazu, con su ya conocido temperamento.

.- Pero recuerden que si se cierra de nuevo, ninguno de nosotros será capaz de volver a ver a su compañero digital.

La reunión entre los antiguos Tamers llevaba a muchas incógnitas. ¿Se arriesgarían a dejar la puerta abierta?

Tanto Alice como su marido sabían las consecuencias de muchas opciones sobre lo que seguía y la mayoría eran desastrosas. Rika y Ryo Akiyama eran la parte ofensiva siempre que ocurría algún desastre, y junto con Takato en la defensiva podían hacer algo en esas situaciones. Hirokazu, Kenta, y los demás asistían solo para aportar ideas o para la ejecución de algún plan de apoyo.

Y ninguno de los presentes quería que sus hijos hicieran todo el trabajo, pero era inevitable.

.- ¿Entonces cual es el plan?

.- Tranquilo Ryo, no tan aprisa - respondió su peliazul amigo y esposo de Alice - he hablado con Izumi por Internet y se llegó a la conclusión de cerrar la puerta. El programa que creamos para sacarlos a ustedes dos resulto ser temporal. La puerta tiene que ser cerrada por dentro, completamente.

.- Pero si se cierra por dentro se puede volver a usar el programa pasa sacarnos, ¿No es asi?

.- No es tan sencillo Rika, si todo fuera así no existirían las actualizaciones de antivirus en las computadoras…

Alice y su esposo explicaron con detalle como el mundo digital se volvía inmune a ciertas vacunas después de ser aplicadas la primera vez.

.- Es como si el digimundo tuviera sus propios anticuerpos… en teoría los digimon vacuna actúan como tales, pero yo me refiero a anticuerpos en la red de transferencia de datos.

.- ¿Y el enemigo? ¿Qué hay del enemigo?

.- Puede que aun no sepamos que o quien es…

Rika preguntó, Alice respondió y los demás callaron. Ryo empezó a calmar a la pelirroja diciendo que cada enojo le hacía daño al bebé y eso la aplacaba un poco.

.- ¿Entonces que pasará?

.- No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar e implementar un nuevo programa para cerrar la puerta, usando el programa de Minase como la base y hacer otro mejor.

.- Aun no entiendo que tenemos que hacer nosotros - mencionó Kenta.

.- Estar alerta por cualquier cosa que suceda, todo lo que les parezca raro o sobrenatural - mencionó la rubia, tomando varias notas con lo mas importante de la reunión - alerta por sobre todas las cosas. Pueden vivir sus vidas normales pero aun así manténganse alerta por favor.

Todos asintieron ante la advertencia de la rubia, procediendo a salir del edificio.

.- No les dijiste de los resultados médicos - le dijo su esposo a la rubia, señalando unos papeles que ella traía en las manos - ¿Acaso no temes que se compliquen las cosas?

.- Temo que las cosas se compliquen aun mas si se las decimos - Alice caminó hacia un escritorio y metió los papeles en un cajón, cerrándolo con llave - aunque creo que el niño sabe mas de lo que aparenta.

.- ¿Minase? - Alice carraspeó - No, quiero decir… el niño…

.- Las pruebas que hicimos solo hacen que mi curiosidad haya crecido - respondió Henry, sentándose en una silla junto al escritorio donde estaba su esposa - ¿O que? ¿No quieres apostar?

El se rascó un poco la cabeza, era bueno con las computadoras, no haciendo teorías sobre agujeros espacio-temporales o dimensionales, y mucho menos para las apuestas. Para eso estaba Alice.

.- Solo no hay que repetir los errores que hizo Yamaki en el pasado - le mencionó él a la vez que volvía a trabajar - hay que confiar en los chicos.

Resultaba un poco difícil de creer, mas tenía que confiar en que todo se iba a solucionar. Solo había que tener un poco de fe.

o.o.o.o.o

Lo que los adultos no sabían era que los chicos tenían sus propios planes. En cuanto estuvo mas tranquila, Shizuka convocó a una reunión entre los recién llegados de Odiaba y los Tamers adolescentes de Shinjuku. Todo el equipo parecía tener algo que ver en el asunto porque no se escapaba ninguno, como si ella lo tuviera todo planeado desde el principio.

.- ¿Pero por qué la reunión en el villar de los videojuegos? - preguntó Kei, soltando su inconformidad en el asunto - hubiera sido en la escuela o en algún restaurante…

.- A esta hora solo están los estudiantes tontos en la escuela - le respondió Shizuka - y en algún restaurante se hubiera visto muy sospechoso…

.- El billar esta bien, todos creerán que vinimos a divertirnos - puntualizó Sanae Yagami, acomodando las bolas en la meza - aquí hay Internet inalámbrico, así que Christie puede navegar mientras nosotros jugamos.

Christie Izumi estaba sentada en una silla con su portátil apoyada en las piernas; a la pura mención de su nombre se acomodó un flequillo de cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los chicos, haciéndoles una pequeña seña con la mano indicando que estaba ahí.

.- "Que novedad… " - pensó Aoshi. Desde que los chicos nuevos habían llegado parecía que los problemas se habían multiplicado.

.- La clave que nos dio Minase es un número binario, y según las investigaciones de Christie, es una fecha.

.- Tal como sucedió hace años en Odiaba, pero con diferente propósito - Christie seguía anotando datos en su computadora, pero con esa frase se hizo notar - se tienen que cerrar todas las puertas al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿Todas?

.- Si Kei, todas.

.- ¿Algún pronóstico?

.- Solo les puedo decir que serán en muchas lugares al mismo tiempo… las de mas energía espiritual de Japón… y necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible…

La joven Izumi iba haciendo el plan para cuando llegara la hora, mientras los demás jugaban. Varios de los chicos acordaron en moverse a dichas ciudades a vigilar desde antes y eso que faltaban varios meses.

.- Odiaba, Hikarigaoka, Nagano, Tokio, Sapporo, Fukuoka, Shinjuku, Hokkaido, Kyoto, Nerima, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Okinawa, Pagano, Osaka, Chiba… - los chicos anotaron mentalmente las ordenes de Christie - Hagan sus maletas, les daré la repartición conforme a nuestras necesidades…

La semana siguiente fue de extremo movimiento. Los chicos de Odiaba ya se habían regresado pero aun mandaban información sobre los movimientos que hacían. Mark Ishida y su hermano recorrían ciertos puntos debido a las fechas del baloncesto y mas o menos tenían la ciudad en la que estarían por la fecha indicada por Christie. Sanae aplicó para un traslado estudiantil al igual que Christie y varios de sus compañeros habían acordado planes de vacaciones.

Por su parte, Shiraze se había anotado junto con Yuuto para una excursión veraniega, Ryoji a un ínter semestral en la Universidad de Tokio, Shizuka a un traslado a la escuela militar en Hokkaido, Kei y su hermana acordaron con sus padres en pasar unas vacaciones con el tio Kai y pues Aoshi y su hermano se quedarían en Shinjuku.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en la escuela militar?

.- No es repentino, ya lo tenía aplicado desde hace como un año - mintió ella. Apenas había enviado la solicitud - no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad…

.- Shizu, no es un campamento como el de Shiraze - remarcó su padre. Tenía cierta manía con la escuela militar desde hacia tiempo, quien sabe porque.

.- No esta tan lejos, es Hokkaido.

.- No, pero Fukuoka esta a una hora comparado con Hokkaido…

.- Déjala Ryo, ya tienes suficiente conmigo como para tener otra como yo.

Ryo suspiró, en parte su mujer tenía razon. Eso y porque si la contradecía le haría daño a su nuevo bebé.

.- Dios me libre de tener dos como tu…

.- ¿Qué insinuas?

Ryo se maldijo por lo bajo al no haber pensado bien la respuesta, y mientras el y su esposa se peleaban, Shizuka comenzó a preparar las maletas. Igual Ryoji estaba haciendo sus propias maletas para estar mas cerca de la Universidad a la hora de sus clases vacacionales.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Qué piensas Marcus?

.- No me digas así Sanae.

.- Pues entonces dime que opinas.

.- Opino que tenemos que regresar y proteger lo que nos corresponde una vez que Christie desarrolle el antivirus.

.- Mira que el presentimiento de Aki se cumplió…

.- Y aun falta…

Sanae Yagami y Marcus Ishida esperaban a Aki y a Christie en el lobby de uno de los hoteles de Nerima donde se habían encontrado. De puro milagro los dos primeros no habían terminado discutiendo por el tema, puesto que era un interés de ambos: el presentimiento de Akito, el hermano menor de Marcus.

.- Fue agradable estar con ellos de nuevo, ya los extrañaba.

.- ¿Extrañabas a tu ex, Marcus?

Golpe bajo por parte de Sanae. Ella siempre sospechó que hubo algo entre el Ishida y la mayor de las Akiyama aunque no fuera cierto. A Marcus le enfadaba ese tema.

.- No fue mi novia, solo éramos amigos.

.- Amigos… ¡Esa que te la crea tu abuela!

Y comenzaba la discusión… y así fue como Akito y Christie los encontraron antes de ir a cenar.

.- Hay cosas mas importantes que discutir, luego arreglan sus diferencias maritales - dijo Christie, dejando su portátil en la mesa y tomando la carta para pedir comida - he descubierto la manera de meterme al Hypnos sin que se den cuenta…

o.o.o.o.o

Una noche, toda la casa Akiyama dormía profundamente, menos Shiraze. Esta ultima daba vueltas en su cama intentando dormir, mas no podía hacer mucho por su cuerpo cansado. Shizuka sentía todo ese movimiento por estar dormida a su lado pero no despertaba, solo se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada y seguía durmiendo.

En la otra cama dormía Kozue, que tampoco sospechaba nada, y mucho menos sus padres escuchaban el ruido por estar en otra habitación. Yuuto dormía en la habitación de sus hermanos, y estos dormían como roca además de que sus ronquidos eran los que se escuchaban hasta el pasillo.

Shiraze se levantó y caminó a la cocina por algo de leche para ver si eso la calmaba un poco. Sin hacer ruido abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió, sentándose a la mesa tranquilamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Yuuto parado junto al marco de la puerta, también en ropa de dormir.

.- Somos los únicos con el sueño ligero – dijo el, sonriéndole de tal manera que la pelirroja se sintió muy serena - y los que no duermen se dice que tienen muchas preocupaciones.

.- Tengo un presentimiento, uno muy malo - añadió ella. Al contrario de su hermana, Shiraze se preocupaba por las dos y eso la mayoría de las veces la afectaba - ocurrirá algo en un lugar a donde vaya mi hermana… y ella tendrá que ser fuerte a lo que tiene que afrontar.

.- ¿Y tu como te sientes respecto a eso?

.- Tengo miedo - añadió ella - apenas recuperé a mi familia y no quiero perderla.

.- Ella es fuerte, no tienes porque…

.- Ella es fuerte por las dos, eso lo se - lo interrumpió ella - tiene el coraje de las dos y todo lo que yo no tengo ella lo tiene por las dos… entonces todo lo que a ella le falta yo lo tengo por las dos. Tengo miedo, terror, preocupación…

.- Tanto que te encierras en un mundo de olvido - añadió el - ya que no tienes el valor como tu hermana e intentas esconder tus emociones tras esa cortina…

Ella asintió. Yuuto era muy perceptivo y había dado exactamente en el punto clave. Realmente no era que al estar cerca de Yuuto ella recordara, sino que el la hacía sentir fuerte y con la confianza suficiente para hacer las cosas. En cierta forma podría decirse que lo quería, aunque no supiera distinguir la forma de ese cariño.

.- No sabría como aconsejarte puesto que no tengo hermanos - dijo el, ya levantándose de la mesa - tengo un primo pero no es de la edad y no creo que se sienta lo mismo a un hermano…

.- No a menos de que lo quieras como a tal.

.- Pues… es algo pesado como tu hermana, pero es buen primo… - miró el reloj de la cocina y añadió - es tarde, hay que volver…

.- Apuesto a que no duermes por los ronquidos de Ryoji…

.- Ya me acostumbre.

Shiraze sonrió. La platica con Yuuto le había dado un poco de ánimo, como siempre que hablaba con él, y cuando llegó a la cama que compartía con su hermana simplemente cayó rendida de sueño. Yuuto la había visto entrar a la habitación con una cara de alivio muy grande, mas él mismo cayó en la silla del cuarto que compartía con los otros hermanos.

.- "Mas vale que sepas en que te metes Yuuto Minase… - se dijo a si mismo - no, ese no es tu apellido, y este no es tu tiempo… - se acostó y se tapó con las mantas, antes de cerrar los ojos de sueño - tienes que evitar a toda costa que ella te vea con otros ojos que no sean los de amigo…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los misterios siguen, otras cosas se revelan, y la cosa empieza a moverse. Agradezco a Atori-chan, Dark Angel Love y Carol.Anahi por sus RR, y pues las contestaciones a ellos están en mi grupo personal que esta en mi bio, y ya las pondré mañana porque ahora me corren de la computadora.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva y pregunta que tengan, dejenla en Review y se las responderé en mi grupo.

Saludos.

Nayru.


End file.
